The Number Zero
by SnowyNeko
Summary: It began with a simple search for her brother, and a desire to find someone she could connect to. Then came the Phantom Troupe, and eventually Gon and his gang. What is a stubborn, lonely girl to do when she unwillingly gets caught up in her own quest to find someone that can quench her thirst for companionship? For...love?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! So I finally finished Hunter x Hunter 2011, and then kinda wandered around the house in awe of how amazing it was. I adored it! So much, in fact, that I couldn't help myself from writing a fanfiction in an attempt to relive it all again! I'm seriously envious of everyone who hasn't watched it yet! I want to live through it again! Anyway, this is the prologue to the story. I'll be gone all next week, so I won't be able to update during that time, but I thought I might as well upload the prologue to see how you guys receive it. As usual, I will be leaving out the physical description of my OC so you can imagine her any way you want, or put yourself in her place. I look forward to hearing how you guys imagine her. In the last chapter, I'll list any descriptions you guys give me of her and also tell you how I myself imagine her to look like. With that said, I hope you'll enjoy this first taste of my Hunter x Hunter fanfiction. With great pride, I introduce you to Corona!

* * *

Plopping myself at the base of the tree, I huff. Why do I have to take lessons on my birthday? I never complain about the tutors, I always attend the sessions, and yet when I ask Father for a break on my birthday, he says no! Why do I gotta stay inside all day? It's nice out, if you stay in the shade. But no, it's always the same thing. 'You have to take every lesson seriously, Corona.' 'My heir can't be so irresponsible as to skip her lessons, Corona.' 'Make me proud, Corona.' What do I gotta do to make him proud? My tutors praise me all the time for being so attentive, but I've never heard a single word of pride from Father's mouth. I don't want some doll for my seventh birthday! I just want the day to myself! I want to go exploring during the day instead of night!

I cross my arms, drawing my knees to my chest. I know I have to be the perfect heir, but why can't I play like other girls my age? Other girls' fathers smile at them even when they're not in public, too.

Maybe I should go farther. If I'm too close to the house, someone might find me. Just for today...I'll do what I want just for today. Father will be mad at me, but Mother won't really care. I'll just have to promise Father I won't do it again.

"Alright!" I decide, smacking my cheeks. Then, I pull myself to my feet and choose a direction. At night, I usually go farther into the countryside for some peace and quiet. I wonder what it would be like during the day. Ah, but I really want to try going into Yorknew on my own, too! Father always has a few servants go with me when I want to go into town, but they're always so strict. Which way should I go? I need to decide before anyone finds me!

"Mistress, please calm down!"

I freeze at the voice, but it isn't directed at me. I peek around the trunk of the tree to see through the window. It's Mother and Father's room, but Father isn't anywhere in it. Instead, there's a favorite maid of my mother's and a hunched figure on the bed. The window itself is barely cracked open, but it's enough that I can hear the muffled sobs and the words of reassurance.

"She's...she's missing, though!" the figure hiccups. I forget leaving, too confused by the fact that the crying person has my mother's voice. That can't be right. Mother has never been near as strict as Father. I thought she wouldn't care if I was gone for a bit. And, I've never seen her cry, either.

"Mistress, she's a child. She's probably still in the house, just hiding. You have nothing to be worried about. Your daughter is fine."

"But Stella," Mother pleads, "I don't...I can't lose another child! I already….I can't lose Corona too!"

What? What does she mean another child? I'm an only child. I never heard anything about having a sibling, so what is she saying?

The maid pats her on the back, sitting next to her. "You shouldn't feel guilty about that, Mistress. That child would have ruined your reputation."

To my surprise, my mother whacks the maid away. "You don't understand! I know that child was a bastard! That's why I did what I did! But how could I leave my own baby in Meteor City? I'm a terrible mother! I should have kept him! I could have pretended that he was that man's child! I should have! How could I have done such a horrible thing?"

"Please, don't blame yourself," the maid begs.

"But it's all my fault! I should have at least left him to an orphanage, but...I'm a despicable person!"

I pull back to keep myself hidden behind the tree, trying to understand. I've heard about Meteor City. Father says it's a city of crooks, of criminals, of nameless. He's told me to avoid it at all costs. So why is Mother saying….she left her child there? I'm her child, aren't I? I'm right here, so what is she talking about?

"Listen, Mistress," the maid comforts her. "That child, had you kept him, would be the center of rumors and spite. If he's still alive, he's surely not going through any of that. He's not tied down by the position of heir. You freed him from that."

"But my Chrollo could already be dead! And Corona….Corona doesn't even know she has an older brother!"

"Mistress! There's nothing you can do about it now! Just do your best to raise your daughter and make up for your mistake. Raise her like you wish you raised Chrollo!"

"I have been! But that man won't even look me in the eye anymore! I'm barely allowed to be in contact with my own daughter! Sometimes I feel like the only reasons he stays with me is for his reputation! I mean, after I finally gave him a legitimate heir, he ignores me!"

Confused, I hug my legs to my chest. I've never heard Mother screech like that. Why is she getting so worked up? It's true, Mother and Father aren't very close, but is it really something to be so upset about? She's never had a problem with it before, and Father hasn't really shown signs of wanting to be closer to her, either. I don't understand. Why is she so uneasy?

Shaking it off, I stand and take off for the forest. After hearing Mother freaking out like that, I don't really feel like exploring a town full of people. Although I've only entered it at night, I'm familiar with the forest. It's nice, being so isolated. I don't have to please Father when I'm here.

It really is different during the day. At night, there's lots of frogs and crickets singing, but right now it's the birds. The leaves look so new and strange, looking up from beneath them without the moonlight. And I can see all the little dips and bumps on the ground instead of fumbling to find the right place to put my foot. Mud sucks at my feet, the result of last night's rain. I wasn't able to come out last night because it was storming, and the servants would've be suspicious if I was wet when they woke me up.

I make my way to the opposite side of the small forest, searching out a somewhat dry spot under the shade of a tree. There, I use one of the roots poking out as a headrest to lay on. This...is perfect. Instead of blasting air conditioning, there's the cool breeze, and the smell of wet earth takes the place of the overwhelming, flowery perfume that fills the rooms at home. Here, I don't have to think about home. Even if Mother is right now driving herself insane, I don't have to think about it. She's not here. It's just me. I have no mother here.

I don't have a father, either. I don't have to listen to his orders, or sit up straight under his gaze, or be polite to all his guests. I can just stay silent. I can be part of the world, and at the same time, invisible. When I'm out here, I'm not a part of society. I don't exist.

As I relax, a slight glow seeps out around me. The warmth of it draws me deeper into peace, a grin spreading across my face. I have no idea why, but about a year ago I started glowing whenever I'm alone like this. It was kinda unpredictable at first, but now it happens every time I venture into the forest. I found out I can do different things with it, too. Sometimes I play a game and see how long I can keep it going. My record so far is an hour and twentysix minutes. Other times, I try to make it as big as I can. I don't do that very often, though, because the animals and insects don't like it.

Today, however, I feel like relaxing more. I force my breathing to even out, counting my heartbeats as they gradually slow. Today, I don't exist. I am invisible. None of the servants can find me, and I can be as free as a ghost.

The glow surrounding me absorbs back into my body, warming the blood as it flows through my veins. Out of all the things I can do with this glow, I like this the most. It makes me feel like no one can touch me, like I'm invincible. I am a ghost that no one knows, yet I am still here. I know all, nothing knows me. It's such a fascinating feeling.

Maybe I should take a nap. I would be kinda cool if when I wake up, I was still containing the glow. I've never tried to do it in my sleep. I know! I'll make that my new goal! I'll try to keep using whatever this glow is even when I'm not awake! Yeah, that sounds like fun!

I settle in, shifting just a bit to position myself comfortably. Concentrating on the glow, I begin to let all other thoughts drift. Except for one. There's one that doesn't really want to leave my mind, but thankfully it isn't too much of a distraction and I'm able to keep the glow inside of me. The nagging thought is as follows:

I kinda want to meet this brother of mine, Chrollo.

* * *

This takes place ten years prior to the next chapter, so the next time you see her, Corona will have become a teenager. Well? Do you guys like this idea? I've really enjoyed exploring Corona's character so far, and I think it's going to be a ton of fun to watch her evolve and develop throughout the story. What are your guys' first impressions of her? Any advice you have for this aspiring author? Anything you didn't like? Please feel free to share! I've said time and time again that I love it when you guys leave the huge, long comments, so don't hold back! You all seem to have a habit of apologizing for commenting in full paragraphs. As long as you all enjoy it, I shall do my best to keep you all entertained! Please take care of me! I look forward to getting to know you guys while I write.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm finally back! And I'm _super_ happy to be. I kept thinking about this all week. I was itching to get to a computer and post this chapter. So don't worry, you weren't the only ones waiting. I hate postponed updates probably as much as you guys do. Anyway, this is ten years in the future from the last chapter, and let's just say that Corona has changed a _lot_. This chapter is a bit of a story recap, but I felt it necessary for her character to settle into place. This is not only where the main characters truly begin to come into her life, but it gives a great insight as to her personality and how she interacts with the people around her. In the future, I will do my best to avoid rewriting the story already there, but please forgive me? Just this once?

Anyway, enjoy at your leisure.

* * *

I run my hand through Shal's blonde hair, elbow resting lazily over the edge of the basket. Even though I sit in his lap, Shalnark ignores me. I continue to play with his hair anyway. Doing so at least keeps me occupied so I don't lose my temper. My annoyance is on the edge of warping into anger, after all. I had been really looking forward to the rarities at the auction. To kill everyone there only to find that all the goods are gone….it seriously irks me.

Shal lays a hand on my shoulder, drawing to my attention that I've begun to yank on his locks. I smile an apology and release him.

This hot air balloon is horribly cramped with eight people in it. Really, my only options were to either stand or sit in someone's lap. Standing would lead to me fidgeting, which would lead to my annoyance growing, which wouldn't end well for anyone in the basket. Shalnark was really my only choice for sitting on. Shizuku and Machi would have been no fun. Machi wouldn't have let me, and I don't particularly care for girls anyway. They can be so picky, or submissive. Both can be annoying, and submissive people are just so boring. Franklin reeks of sweat, and Nobunaga's a stuck up idiot. Feitan is both too small and would have tried to kill me before remembering to flip a coin. I may be fast, but I'm nowhere near his level of speed. Uvogin wouldn't have minded, but his hard muscles don't exactly provide comfortable seating. Therefore, Shalnark. I like Shal, anyway. If he was a little stronger, and willing to drop his guard around me a little, I'd consider him for my other half.

"Ah." My hand stills when Shalnark speaks. "It seems we're running out of fuel."

"I'll secure us a spot to land," Machi states, leaning over the edge to observe the land. I glance down, too. Rocky terrain dominates the area below us, creating a difficult landing ground. With all those thugs pursuing us, it would be pretty nasty if this balloon landed where they could easily reach. I'm sure a few stray bullets are all it would take to push me over the edge. While I'm sure knocking those imbeciles around would provide an outlet for me, if we land in an area where they can approach us with ease, there might arise a feud between us members of the Phantom Troupe. The mafia didn't send enough underlings for us _all_ to have fun with.

Machi snaps her hand out, throwing her needle and anchoring us to the top of a cliff. I'm not particularly a fan of her, since she's so stiff and all, but Machi isn't an idiot. The top of cliff will be perfectly suited for us to watch on from a distance, like spectators to a game. She chose the ideal spot.

We descend gradually, the black cars chasing us gathering at the foot of the cliff to wait for us to land. Bracing for impact, I wrap both of my arms around Shalnark's neck. As usual, he pretends I'm not even there. As usual, I might as well not be.

No one so much as grunts when we hit the ground. The balloon slowly deflates, sliding down the side of the cliff as the last of its warm air escapes its grasp. People begin to hop out. Feitan is first, probably because he was so uncomfortable being so close to the rest of us. I unlatch myself from Shalnark, hurdling the basket. He's right behind me, the last out.

"There's a ledge a fourth of the way down," Shizuku points out, adjusting her glasses. They must've shifted on the impact from landing. "We'll probably be able to see them better from there."

"Then what're we waiting for?" I step over the edge, allowing myself to drop. The moment I land, I flop onto my stomach and situate my chin in my hand to watch the suited men collect outside their cars. I'm quickly joined by the rest of the troupe, although I remain the only one lying down. As the men gather and hoard together, drawing their firearms and aiming up at us, I snicker. They're like tiny little ants, with barely a bite to be concerned about. Even in such large numbers, ants are only there to be squashed.

"Leave them to me," Uvo grins, flexing his muscles with excitement. He hops down below, where all the little black suited men squirm. If he's the one taking care of them, I'm sure he'll put on a show. When one of the men approaches him to talk, I break into hysterics. Brainless idiot! I bet he doesn't even know what Nen is! He can't, if he's dumb enough to step up to die first like that.

From behind me, I hear Shal ask, "Is anyone up for a game of cards?"

I hear Shizu and Franklin volunteer and tap my foot on the ground without changing position. When no one notices, I force the aura around my foot to start leaking out and try again. This time, I feel their eyes fall on me.

"Deal me a hand," I request. Shal lays the cards beside me without question, and only when he's done dealing do I reach over to grab them. I've had the habit of constantly hiding by aura for years. I suppose it comes from the fact I never wanted to be found as a kid. While it comes in handy at times, when I actually want people to take notice of me, it can get irritating. I've grown so used to containing it, it actually takes conscious effort for me to show my aura instead of hide it.

I study my cards. I have a queen of diamonds, and ace of spades. Those are the only two notable cards in my hand, all the others being a variety of numbers. It seems I have mostly spades, though.

"Hey," I tap my foot again to get their attention. "What game are we playing?"

"Just go fish," Shal informs me. "Corona, do you have a ten of hearts?"

Setting down my cards, I sigh, "Go fish." Then, I glance over my shoulder at the giant who is Franklin. "You, do you have an ace of spades?"

"Go fish," he grumbles.

Growling, I kick off my right shoe and grab a card off the top of the pile with my toes. Since I'm not unbelievably flexible, like some members of the troupe, I have to twist and reach back to retrieve the card.

"You shouldn't draw cards that way," Nobunaga mentions. "I saw your card."

"Shut up, old man. You're not even playing."

I can practically hear his temper snap. "What did you say?"

"I said shut up." I smirk, gleeful as he clenches his teeth with rage. "If you have a problem with doing so, you could always flip a coin. I'm heads, like always."

"Ignore her, Nobunaga," Shizu advises him, stealing a card from Machi. I flip onto my back to be able to see everyone better, holding my cards above my head.

"Yo, Uvo! If you can see my cards down there, I'll kill you if you give the others any hints!"

I can't help but smile as his laughter echoes around the rocky cliffs. "You don't have to worry, Corona! I wouldn't want to get you angry!"

"Corona, do you have a three of spades?"

Smile transforming into a grimace, I hold out the card for Machi to take. It's gone from my grasp in under a second.

"It seems like none of them were worth fighting."

"Hm?" I turn to Feitan, but he's gone silent again. Then, I look down to Uvogin. Feitan is right, they're all obliterated. None of them must have been very strong. Guess it's a good thing Uvo was the one fighting and not me, then. Their being weak would only prove to upset me more, if they were my opponents.

"I'm out of cards," Franklin declares, standing.

"What?" I glance at my own hand, which has barely been touched. Ah, I'm an idiot! Of course I'd lose at go fish! With my Zetsu going on continuously, they barely realize I'm here, so they barely ask for my cards. That's seriously no fair….

"Shall we have another round?" Shalnark suggests, beginning to shuffle. I hand him my remaining cards, slipping back on the shoe I'd earlier discarded. He smiles at me, finishing his shuffle. "Don't worry about it, Corona. You'll win next time."

I'm about to respond, commenting about how he's such an optimist, but something appears to have caught his eye. I follow his gaze. I wish my eyesight was a little sharper, but I shouldn't be so down about it. I can see farther than most people with the help of my Nen. Still, I'm able to make out the shadows approaching from beyond the wall of now ownerless cars.

Shalnark stands, going to the edge of the ledge and calling, "Hey, Uvogin! They're here!"

So they must be the legendary shadow beasts. As they approach, I'm able to make out their features better. They're three men, and none of them are the slightest bit attractive. One's a lumbering fat dude with a pot belly, another's a stick with spiky hair, and the last is a squat little old man in what appears to be a tracksuit. For the three of them, one word comes to mind: Yuck. Although they're so widely famous, they don't look like much. Uvogin probably won't have such a hard time with them.

Feitan stands to join Uvo, but is stopped by Uvogin shouting to stay out of it. He probably didn't get enough of a kick out of the last fight. Shal chuckles, sitting back down with Machi, Shizu, and Franklin.

"Let him handle it," he calms the black haired boy. "How about a round? Want me to deal you in, Feitan?" Of course, Feitan refuses. I don't request a hand this time, and Shalnark doesn't deal me one. Instead, I dangle my legs over the edge to watch the shadow beasts.

Just in time. Uvo's fist is raised high, collecting his Nen for an ultimate blow. He's on the ground, though. What did I miss?

The ground quakes in its boots as his fist swings down, crunching into the rocks. I giggle as I shake with the earth I sit on, closing my eyes against the light of his Nen. Uvogin is one person I never want to fight. Not only is he an enhancer, one of the types I'm helpless against, but in regular, physical terms of strength, he's also stronger than I am. He's a beast, if ever there was one.

The strength of his Nen actually singes off most of his shirt. I breathe a sigh of relief, glad I'm far enough away to keep my clothes intact. But now his tattoo is showing. It's not like I'm against the enemy knowing who they're fighting, but if they take notice of me by some slim chance, now they'll know I'm part of the troupe. If they escape without dying, anyway.

I like being the member working under the radar. Only a few of the other members of the troupe have seen the small spider on my hip, and I like it that way. So long as not a single living soul knows of my affiliation with them, I don't have to have even the smallest seed of worry that someone stronger than me might come tracking me down.

I'm not sure I like these shadow beasts. Not only are they ugly, but their fighting styles are disgusting to match. The little man in the tracksuit seems to be using Nen on his own hair, which is probably greasy beyond belief, and the stick is actually using his teeth! Who would ever want to bite Uvogin? I can't imagine he tastes any good.

Nonetheless, Uvo's stopped moving. The stick yells something about his teeth being poisoned, but not lethally. I scoff, a similar reaction coming from the people behind me.

"It'd be over, if the poison was lethal," someone disapproves.

"Too bad the guy's a sadist," I snicker. "It's gonna be his undoing."

"I can understand wanting to drag it out." I don't have to turn around to know it was Feitan who contributed _that_ comment. Out of all of us, he takes the most pleasure in torturing his victims. In terms of sadism, he beats out the stick by leagues.

When I see what comes out of the potbelly's mouth, I begin to gag. Are those leeches? That's it, he's the worst! The other two are gross, but that's beyond compare! Who stores leeches in their mouth?

I relax when Uvo bites a chunk out of the leech lover's head. Thank god that hideous human is dead! I never want to come across another like him!

From there, Uvogin begins cleaning up. Using bits of the potbelly's skull, he spits the projectiles through the stick's head. Then, he turns to the tracksuit dude and pauses. I can practically see his mind working. Uvo's easy to predict, since he doesn't think things through too much.

A second before he sucks in his breath, I realize what he's going to do and clap my hands over my ears. Behind me, I can hear the instantaneous response of the others doing the same. As Uvogin's scream resounds through the cliffs, we all wince against the power of the sound. The intensity of it causes my bones to shift painfully, but I quickly strengthen myself using Nen to stabilize.

Uvo having ceased the yelling, I slowly remove my hands, breathing in deeply. I shielded myself a second too late. Great. Now my ribs are going to ache for the next day.

"You idiot!" Franklin's sudden shouting gets me to flinch. "Warn us first!"

"You had plenty of time to cover your ears," Uvogin disregards, glancing back at us.

I take to my feet, stretching. Shal leaps down to check out the leeches, Shizu brings out her vacuum, and for some reason I don't catch, Franklin is given money to go buy beer. Well, we're done here, but we still didn't get any treasure. I should probably go sleep off the disappointment before I do something I'll regret.

Gasps draw back my attention to down below, where there are all the sudden chains. I blink, baffled. Those weren't around Uvogin a second ago, were they?

Then he goes flying, pulled away into the darkness by the mystery chains. Machi is the quickest to react, throwing one of her needles. While the others begin to discuss what to do about the abrupt kidnapping, I just grin. Maybe, just maybe, the next few days will be more interesting than I'd expected.

* * *

So, what're your thoughts? I feel she's a pretty distinct personality, which makes it interesting for me to write. It's particularly entertaining to explore how she reacts with other people. Is it odd that that's how I view human interactions? Honestly, I'm not the most sociable person. When I'm around strangers, I'm more likely to observe from a distance than I am to willingly interact with them. It's like I'm gathering data...which, in a way, I suppose I am. Although I lack charisma myself, I love learning how people work and how they bond. I guess the people I watch do tend to grow on me, but they're basically my research subjects. When we part I don't really get emotional. I just sort of think, 'Ah, it's too bad I'm no longer going to be able to observe this personality type'. Don't get me wrong, though! I do have good, true friends! I just...don't sympathize with many people. Maybe I should work on that, although I'm not sure how one would go about doing so.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	3. Chapter 3

So...how is everyone? It's always odd for me to write these little afore notes when I have no topic in mind beforehand. So...I would talk about sleep, since I slept till noon today, but I think I've already ranted about that at least once before. I don't want to repeat myself and bore you guys. How about this, then? My family is getting ready to move. That's an interesting topic, isn't it? It's not that we're moving all that far, but it's the first time I'll ever remember moving. All the other times we've done it I was too young to really care. Basically, I'm leaving behind the only house I can remember ever living in. It's kind of sad. I can't imagine somewhere else being my home, since I've only ever had this one. I'm familiar with every nook and cranny of this house. Even though I rarely go outside anymore these days, I can still describe an exact layout of the backyard. It's definitely going to be weird. Well, one thing's not going to change. Home is where the heart is, so my writing will always be my true home. Maybe I'll immerse myself in it more in the coming months.

On that note, I suppose I should welcome you all to my home! Please enjoy yourselves with my writing.

* * *

"Even after learning you friend has been kidnapped, all you do is read," I complain, draping myself over Chrollo's back. The fluff lining his favorite coat is so soft against my cheek. I don't think it's been even thirty minutes since we've returned to inform him about Uvogin's abduction, but by now Feitan's already got the information of where the treasure is out of the owl of the shadow beasts. That means until Chrollo gives the order to save Uvo, I've got nothing to do. I'd like to go picking through the prize Feitan's gotten his hands on to find stuff that catches my eye, but Feitan can be such a brat. If the owl didn't satisfy his sadism, it wouldn't be safe to approach him. While my specialty Nen, Cancellation, is usually effective against him, he also has a little bit of promise with transmutation. Since I have no abilities in that category, Cancellation doesn't work against it. While I could use regular Nen to block him, his speed surpasses my own. He could probably take me out quicker than any of the others in the troupe. In conclusion, I don't want his anger ever directed at me. So since I can't go see him now, I'm bored. Big brother Chrollo is a little too reserved to entertain me when I'm like this.

"When was the last time you read, Corona?" Chrollo wonders, gaze not leaving the pages before him.

I think about it for a moment. "Hm, I think it was a few months ago. You gave me that one book we stole from a museum and told me to read it before we sold it. Do you realize how much of a pain that was? I had to learn a whole language that's dead to read it! It was just another one of those old legends, too, about one of the first hunters."

"And?" he prompts. "You didn't enjoy the challenge?"

I pause, mouth open with a response I'm now reconsidering. Then, I laugh. "Nah, it just got frustrating at some points."

"If I didn't give you something that would frustrate you, you'd get bored."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, genius. I don't feel like reading right now, though. What am I supposed to do? When are you gonna tell us to go after Uvogin? I have a feeling it might be fun."

Not that he ever gives me orders. He never tells me to go with the others. After all, I'm an unofficial member of the troupe. He only allowed me to join illegitimately because of our similar blood, and my potential. Thankfully, though, he never tells me I can't tag along.

"Ah, I nearly forgot. I promised to meet with someone today. I'll be going, then."

I growl, irritated. Hisoka's voice is smooth to listen to, but it gives me chills nonetheless. I don't like him much. Since he's a transmuter, I'm all but helpless against him, and it doesn't take a mind reader like Pakunoda to realize he's someone who always has hidden intentions. Chrollo likes him enough to have let him join the troupe, but I doubt he trusts the guy.

"Sure, as long as you're back by six pm tomorrow," Chrollo allows. "Up to mischief, Hisoka?"

The red haired magician stops, glancing over his shoulder at the two of us. "But of course."

As he turns away again, I unlatch myself from Chrollo and check to make sure my Zetsu is as impregnable as ever. I may detest Hisoka and his attitude, but that doesn't mean I don't think he's an interesting person. He's just about as mysterious as my brother. If he's going to meet with someone, it might be in my interest to watch. It could prove to entertain me during this downtime.

No one so much as looks in my direction as I trail Hisoka out of the base. It's always that way these days, unless I'm actively interacting with someone or try to get them to notice me. Even Chrollo has expressed his amazement concerning my Zetsu. I might as well be a ghost when I want to be. I like it, being anonymous. It's fun to be able to do whatever I want, not having to listen to every order from someone and bowing my head. These days, there are no lessons I'm forced to attend, no important guests I have play the piano I hate so much for. I don't think I'll ever regret coming to find Chrollo.

Hisoka's using Zetsu, too, so I have to stay vigilant. While his isn't as effective as mine, he's masterful with his Nen. If I lose sight of him, I'll likely lose him altogether.

He avoids populated areas, being as indiscriminate as possible. I follow him safely from yards behind. Every time he rounds a corner, I rush to round it as well. Every now and again he looks back, and I'm forced to take refuge behind whatever possible. As soon I sense him moving again, I duck back out and continue with him. I don't think he's sensed me...he's probably being cautious out of habit and nature. Still, I constantly check and recheck to be sure absolutely none of my aura leaks out. If even a wisp of it escapes, it's possible he might sense it. He never seems to drop his guard. I'm curious as to who he's meeting with, though, since he seems to care if someone's following him.

Eventually, he enters the premises of an abandoned amusement park. Considering his clownish behavior, this area is perfect for him. It also provides me with countless hiding places. As long as I stay out of the middle of the paths, the rides and rubble serve as great obstructions.

Hisoka picks his own spot, the horse of a carousel. There, he sets up to wait. He takes out his deck of cards and begins flipping through them, every once in a while throwing one down. I take his position into consideration, searching for an area off to his left that'll allow me to observe unseen. What I find is the car of a ferris wheel, close enough to the ground for me to climb up into. I jump, grabbing onto the floor of the car and hauling myself up and into it silently. Then, I seat myself comfortably and wait. I really should begin carrying something to pass the time around with me like Hisoka does. A deck of cards is an ideally quiet way to entertain oneself while waiting.

Footsteps reaching my ears draw me out of my regretful thoughts. It's a blonde boy, probably around my age, who wears a unique gold and blue robe I've never seen before. For a boy, he's kinda pretty, but if he's here he must be an acquaintance of Hisoka's. That is plenty enough reason for me to be weary of him.

He doesn't notice Hisoka until a card is tossed down again. Then, they begin their discussion. I miss the first few exchanges before concentrating my Nen on my ears, but their demeanors are completely different. Perhaps I assumed I'd dislike this boy too soon, since he appears to dislike Hisoka as well. The blonde's stiff and professional, much unlike Hisoka's nonchalance.

When I'm able to hear them, it's Hisoka I first catch the words of. "There are thirteen members of the troupe, each with a spider tattoo. The members can change anytime. If one is killed by someone, that someone replaces them. If one dies for another reason, the leader chooses the replacement."

Oh? So he's giving this boy information? But he's not mentioning me, only the official members. Including me, there's actually fourteen of us. What is he aiming for?

"The troupe mostly focuses on killing and stealing, but every now and again they do philanthropic work."

"I already know that," are the first words I hear from the boy's mouth. His voice confirms that he's young, as I'd thought, but I'm kinda curious as to his actual age. I wonder if he's seventeen, like me.

Hisoka goes on, telling of his defeat of the previous number four, but it's his reason that gets my attention. "I wanted to fight the boss."

I nearly mess up and laugh, but I manage to hold it in. He wants to challenge Chrollo? Well, I guess that makes sense considering who Hisoka is. Of course he'd go after our leader. But does he truly think he could win, against Chrollo's Nen? Hisoka's Bungee Gum is impressive, but he's too over confident! The explanation he gives to the boy afterwards is irrelevant, until I hear him propose a partnership. So, he plans to betray the spider? I know a few members of the troupe who would blow their top if they found out.

However, I am not one of them. I've never been particularly concerned about the group's welfare. I mean, I'm here for Chrollo. It's pretty fun to be part of their missions, I guess, but I joined up cause I wanted to get to know the brother of mine that Mother used to hate herself because of. I liked him when we met, so I decided to stay with him. The rest of the members are fine, but I could care less if they all vanished.

I watch as the two complete their exchange of information, pleased to hear no mention of myself out of Hisoka. From what I'm picking up, the boy would probably love to know that there's a hidden member, but Hisoka doesn't so much as hint at my existence. He's clever, keeping ahold of bargaining chips like that. I have to wonder what he wants from the blonde boy, though. I don't catch any clear demands from him.

When they're done, the boy leaves as simply as he came, walking away without looking back. Hisoka waits patiently until he's gone. Then he stands, using his Bungee Gum to yank all the card back into his hands. After replacing the deck in his pocket, he turns to leave.

And meets my eyes.

For a moment, we both stare at each other, neither of us reacting. Then, I sigh. "Damnit." I slip out from the ferris wheel car, landing on my feet with ease. He smirks that gruesome smirk of his as I approach him, stopping a fair distance away from him. I be sure to use Gyo to keep track of his Bungee Gum as we face each other.

"So, you were following me," he muses.

"Interesting little buddy you have, Hisoka," I reply, nodding in the direction the blonde left. "You should introduce me sometime. He's pretty cute, for a guy."

"So," he stretches his Bungee Gum between his hands, "are you going to go tattle to the leader about me?"

Caution settling in, I release my Nen to act as a shield if needed. "As if I'd be so stupid, you psycho. I know full well you'd kill me if I meant to do that. Besides, what do I gain from reporting you? If you want to fight Chrollo, it's your own death sentence. None of my business."

He chuckles. "I see, I see. Really, it's unfortunate your Cancellation doesn't work against me. If it did, you'd be an interesting opponent."

"I wouldn't fight you even then," I wave off. "Even without Nen, you're stronger than me. I'm a coward, you understand. I don't like fighting people I know I'll lose to." If he didn't have such a disgusting personality, I'd thank him for leaving me out of the conversation he had with the boy. But since he's like he is, he'd probably say I owe him something if I brought it up. "So, why's that blonde after us? Is he a blacklist hunter?"

"Perhaps. I didn't ask."

I eye him, annoyed. "I get the feeling you know why, anyway. He looked a little too determined for someone after our heads for money."

"Mm, you may be right," he admits, touching the tips of his fingers to his lips. "If I tell you what you want to know, what can you trade for it?"

"I probably have nothing you'll be interested in, so you can keep it to yourself if you want to be that way."

"True. So what now? I suspect you don't want to return with me."

"You're right, I don't. Maybe I'll see if I can catch up to that boy. As long as you don't say anything about meeting with me, you're free to return whenever you want."

"Oh? That sounded a bit like a threat, little princess."

I shake my head, drawing my Nen back into myself to represent my lack of bloodlust. "I only wish it was. It's not like you have anything to gain from telling on me, though, so I think you'll accept a truce where we both pretend this never happened."

"I'll be on my way, then," he laughs quietly. "I have no reason to stay, seeing as I never met you here."

Once he's gone, I lean against the carousel. "Good riddance."

* * *

I think she's actually a bit scared of Hisoka. She knows he's stronger than she is, and she knows just how insane he is. While she seems to say whatever she wants, I think she's actually pretty careful with her wording around him so she doesn't step on a land mine. At the same time, while she might fear him, that power probably also intrigues her. Hence, her following him instead of leaving him be. Anyway, I haven't heard how anyone imagines Corona's appearance yet. Come on guys, don't leave me hanging! I know curiosity killed the cat, but the cat still would have eight lives left, you know? So I'm curious! I can't wait to hear from you guys, if you couldn't tell from my impatience.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, someone brought up the fact that I mentioned romance in the description. Yes, I do plan on there being a touch of romance in here. However, as evident through the genres I classified this story under, I do not plan on focusing on it. As for who it's with...well, you'll figure it out. I'm also a bit hesitant to call it a romance. If you haven't noticed, Corona isn't the most feeling person in the world. The way I imagine her falling in love is an interest growing into an infatuation. That's basically how her relationship with her brother formed. I think she considers herself a bit closer to him than any of the others in the troupe, meaning she sees him as more than an acquaintance. That's how she classifies almost all the people she knows, by the way. If she uses the term 'friend', for the most part, it's just her casually throwing the word around. She doesn't mean it in its truest sense.

Well then, I hope that was helpful. By all means, continue to the story now.

* * *

I slip between the clusters of men, nearing the center arena. Although the dim light makes it so I can't see their faces, I get the feeling they're none too pleasant to look at. Their stench and manners are enough to tell me that much. Their cheers aren't exactly civilized, either. With their cries to crush the opponent, they might as well be a den of animals.

The reigning champion of the arm wrestling seems to be a small, muscular man with a scruffy beard. He might be short, but as I watch on, he tackles the challenge of men twice his size in height and muscles. I'd guess the dominant cheer right now is his name, although, I can't make out exactly what it is in this din.

He forces down the hand of a man who looks like a body builder, the crowd erupting even louder than before. The shorty lifts his fist in the air, like a hero from a storybook.

Three men to my right begin punching, arguing over who's to fight him next. I release my Zetsu and shove past the last row of people to get to the stage. The victor gawks at me in disbelief, the crowd gradually quieting as they notice me. I sit down, smiling at the shorty.

"I'll be your opponent," I state, patting the table for him to join me sitting.

The combined laughter is deafening, but compared against Uvogin, they're mere mice tittering. I don't move from my position, meeting the victor's gaze head on. I happened to overhear a man talking about this arm wrestling event earlier today, and how much money it could earn, and decided to follow him. If there're any worthy competitors, this could be fun.

"How'd you get in here, little girl?" the shorty scoffs. "If you came to get your pretty little nails painted-"

"Nails painted?" I examine my fingers. "If that's what you came here wanting, I think you should try a nail salon next time. Sorry, but I don't plan on being gentle with your "pretty little" nails."

His lips twitch. "Ha ha, funny. I don't really have any plans to break a little girl's arm today, so why don't you just step off the stage?

"I don't really feel like breaking a little girl's arm, either, so you should really take your own advice and surrender." Veins on his forehead begin to bulge as cat calls and hollers rise from our audience.

"Fine," he consents, taking the seat across from me. "If you feel like walking out of here with a broken hand, who am I to tell you no?"

I snark, "A broken hand? You don't have much confidence, do you? Just a second ago you were saying you'd break my whole arm!"

Teeth gritted, he situates his elbow and waits for me to offer my hand. I do so, not feeling rushed. As soon as my hand's within his grasp, he wraps his fingers around with all his strength. From the tension in his muscles, I can tell he's trying to crush my hand before we've even begun. Merciful, isn't he?

The ref, who's been standing to the side dumbfounded this entire time, finally seems to come back to his senses. He raises his hand, hesitating for only a second before swinging it down and shouting, "Begin!"

I set my arm, not pretending to give even a little as the shorty throws all he has at my hand. His arm flexes, his fingers tightening as much as they're able, his palms beginning to sweat. If I lose this, the only reason would be because my hand slips from his due to it being sweaty. Seriously, it's gross! Maybe I shouldn't prolong this.

I let him continue for a few more seconds, yawning. Even though his face turns red when he sees my lack of care, he doesn't push or press any harder. He can't, after all. He's already giving all he's got. Then I reach the end of my patience and throw down his hand, yanking my own back away from his sweaty palm.

The crowd is silent.

Then come the gasps as people realize what just happened. The previous victor stares at his own hand in disbelief, slowly shifting his gaze to look over at me.

"Be thankful I didn't shatter every bone in your hand," I smirk. Honestly, even Kortopi is stronger than this guy, and he's the weakest in the Phantom Troupe. Now that I'm thinking about it, this guy isn't much taller than Kortopi, is he? For a grown man, this guy's a midget!

The shorty, finally having the past few seconds sink in, scrambles from the stage. I stand from my seat, bowing with a flourish of my hand. The entire audience explodes with plaudits, multiple of the onlookers whistling. I lower my head, chuckling to myself. Even if they are weaklings, being glorified like this isn't bad. It's certainly satisfying to be the strongest in the room. With the rest of the troupe, I just feel so ordinary. Being extraordinary among _them_ is nothing special.

"What's your name, girl?" The referee asks, extending the microphone to me.

Grinning, I lean over and say, "Secret."

"You heard it, men! Our new victor is Secret!" Well, I didn't mean I wanted to be called that, but whatever. I figured it'd imply I don't want to give out my name. Maybe they just need a title of some sort to use. "Now, who wants to step up and challenge her?"

"I've got one," someone volunteers. Like most others, I look to see who spoke. It's a man in a suit, probably a part of the mafia that was chasing us around a few days ago. "This kid's up for the challenge."

Kid indeed. The child's even younger than I am. His spiky black hair reaches towards the lights, his green outfit sticking out like a sore thumb among the dull dressed men. I guess I shouldn't underestimate him, though. Everyone in the room was underestimating me up until now, and look at what that got them. If he's here, he must be pretty strong. I sit back down, smiling at the kid. To my amusement, he returns my grin innocently.

"Okay, then-" The ref is cut off by the lights being flipped back on. A white skinned man wearing surprisingly little leaps onto the stage and I freeze, confused.

"Sorry folks!" the weirdo announces. "Arm Wrestling has been cancelled! We'll now be doing some conditional auctioning! The game is Hide and Seek! We'll now pass out the flyers!"

I step over to the edge of the stage, accepting a flyer from one of the masked women. When I see what's on it, I have to throw a hand over my mouth to suppress my laughter. Pictures of Uvogin, Shizuku, Shalnark, Feitan, Machi, Franklin, and Nobunaga plaster the page. I get it! Of course they're after them! They're the ones who went to steal the auction's treasure, after all. As expected, I'm not on it. I didn't actively participate in the massacre or anything, and I was using my Zetsu the entire time during the cliff encounter and balloon ride. I don't see why anyone would have noticed me.

The commotion truly begins when the prize of two billion Jenny is announced. Dead or alive, apparently they're all worth two billion Jenny. Each. Personally, you'd have to pay me at least twice the amount to get me to seriously chase after any of them. Well, I could probably take Shizu and Shal out pretty easily, but transmuters like Machi and enhancers like Uvogin and Nobunaga would prove problematic for me. The best part is, though, that the clueless brutes in this room will probably pursue them blindly and get themselves killed. Well, that's supposing any of them are actually smart enough and skilled enough to somehow get near any of them.

I stuff the flyer into the pocket of my jean skirt. If none of them figure it out before I return, I can probably get a good laugh out of a few of them by waving this in their faces. Or I could just keep it to myself and let them figure it out on their own. Leaning on the sides of the arena, I watch as the men scramble to get in line and pay for admission to the fatal game.

After a minute, I sigh. This is no fun. I came to dominate, not to listen to their dreams of becoming rich scumbags instead of poor ones. I slip out from the ring, about to step off the stage when I catch a hint of aura.

I snap my head around, meeting the surprised eyes of a white haired kid who quickly lowers his gaze. I study him, unfazed. He's in line, much like the others, holding one of the flyers. Even so, he's obviously unlike those surrounding him. Although now he's hidden it, a moment ago his aura was leaking. Not only is he aware of his Nen, and correctly wary of me, but his companions include the kid in green who had been about to battle me.

Since I feel like he'll run if he senses me approach, I suck in the bit of aura I'd been letting out and slip down into the crowd. When I catch sight of him, my suspicions are confirmed. He's tensed, ready to flee. Neither of his friends seem to have noticed, though. They're too concerned about signing up. The white haired kid is no longer looking me direction. Maybe he thinks he'll be able to sense me. If that's the case, his eyes would be much more trustworthy for finding me.

"Hey, aren't you that kid that wanted to challenge me?" I address the spiky haired kid. The other kid stiffens, whipping his head up to look at me. The one in green glances over at me, taking a second to register who I am before blinding me with a smile.

"Ah, you're that girl!" he exclaims. "The one who just won!"

"That's right, I'm her. Nice to meet you." I offer him my hand.

Taking it, he shakes it. "I'm Gon. This is Leorio and Killua!"

"I see." I smile at each of them, taking great pleasure at the hostility emitting from the white haired Killua. "So, I take it you're gonna go after the bounty money? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you look pretty young to be chasing after class A bounties. How old are you?"

"Thirteen," Gon states. "But you don't have to worry. I'm a hunter!"

I raise a brow and look to the eldest, Leorio, for confirmation. He just puffs his chest like a proud rooster. So I take it that he's a hunter too, then. Does that mean Killua is as well? When I look at him, though, he shows no reaction to my disbelief. "Really?" I continue. "That's pretty impressive! I'm kinda curious, now. You know, as to which one of us would have won the arm wrestling. After you sign up for the hunt, do you maybe want to still arm wrestle? We can go find somewhere else to do it, if you want. No prize money involved."

"Yeah, sure!" he accepts.

"You never told us your name," Killua speaks for the first time, his eyes daggers of suspicion.

I snicker. "You caught that, huh? That's not usually information I hand out. I'll tell you what. I'll tell you after I arm wrestle your buddy here, whether I win or lose. Does that sound acceptable, Killua?"

"Don't worry about it, Ms." Gon says, that smile of his yet to leave his face. "If you don't want to tell us, you don't have to."

"Although," Leorio leers, "I would love to know the name of a pretty young girl like you."

I backhand his chest lightly, causing him to grunt. "Sorry, bucko. Lechers aren't my type. And it's not like it's the end of the world if I tell you my name, Gon. I think your friend would feel better knowing, too, so it's only fair I give you that in return for you accepting my challenge."

"It's our turn," Leorio notes, rubbing to ease the new pain in his chest. He steps up to write their names, throwing down wads of money he must have been carrying around. I smirk, seeing this. I wonder if he knows just how dangerous it is to carry around his fortune? If we had crossed in the street, and I noticed his immense wealth, I would have stolen it all. I might have even beat him to a pulp, just cause I felt like it. He's lucky we didn't pass each other on the streets.

"Now that that's done," I playfully point towards the exit, "shall we find a venue to settle our little dispute?" Although Leorio and Gon seem to have no problem with it, Killua refuses to walk ahead of me. I flip around to walk backwards, facing the skeptical kid. "You aren't very trusting, are you?"

"Are you suggesting I should trust you?"

Chuckling, I reply, "I never said that."

"Is here okay, Ms?"

I turn back, finding Gon stopped at a little table outside a cafe. I grin. "This is perfect. How about the loser treats the winner to a meal?"

"Deal," he nods. We seat ourselves across from one another, Killua and Leorio pulling up chairs of their own to watch. They'd probably stand, if I hadn't suggested the meal. They must be hungry, too.

"Before we begin," I clarify, "I have one question."

Gon blinks. "What is it?"

"Are we going to arm wrestle with or without Nen?"

* * *

I really like this scene. I mean, it's purely her having a bit of fun. Also, she's now met Gon and Killua! Obviously. Leorio's there too, of course, but it's really the two of them she's got her eyes on. Why wouldn't she? They're pretty extraordinary boys. She hasn't seen the half of it. She's taken a liking to them for completely different reasons, though. She likes Gon's joyful nature, and how innocent he is. For Killua, she loves how guarded he seems to be. She likes to bug people like that, but she doesn't find them too often. I think she also finds them both to be fairly cute, their attitudes and appearances. When I first created her character, I hadn't thought about it, but I think she really likes cute things. She's never overly girly, though. I can't see her wearing anything like frills or lace. Maybe I should go add that to my profile of her.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	5. Chapter 5

So I got my sister into Hunter x Hunter. I probably shouldn't have done that. She's younger than me, you see, and gets scared kinda easily. So, to prevent unavoidable nightmares that would be sure to follow, I had her stop watching the show after the Greed Island arch. She obviously likes the series, and she's been able to handle the arches up until then, but now she won't stop complaining that she wants to continue watching. I won't let her skip the Chimera Ant arch to the Zodiac arch because that would hold a ton of spoilers for her, as well as the fact that she wouldn't fully understand all that was going on. The other day, though, she came back from an art camp from art camp with a fired Hypnosis Butterfly she'd created. Does anyone remember those? From the Swindler's Swamp at the very beginning? Well yeah, she made one of those.

Anyway...read away.

* * *

While anyone could hear the intake of breath from Leorio, I'd bet I'm the only one who can feel the cutting edge of Killua's glare. Gon just blooms yet another smile.

"You can use Nen?"

"If you don't believe me, turn your back to me and try to feel my presence."

"I believe you," Gon shakes his head. "That does explain why I can't sense you."

I return his smile. These three are an amusing mix of personalities. "I'm glad we're on the same page. So, the answer to my question…?"

"Oh, I'll leave that up to you."

"You're so considerate," I muse. "Then how about we don't use it. I'd rather stay and eat afterwards rather than run away for breaking a table."

"Let's start," Gon recommends, positioning his arm. I clasp my hand around his. His fist is so tiny! He's a little small, even for a thirteen year old. I wonder if I was like that when I was his age. My height really didn't concern me all that much back then, so I didn't really pay attention to it. Even with his small hand, though, the strength of his grip is impressive. If I wanted to, I might even have trouble prying away from it. "I won't go easy on you because you're a girl."

"Right back at you. Even if you're a kid, I'm not gonna let you win."

"Killua, tell us when to start!"

Steeling my arm, I smirk at the white haired boy. Although he tries to hide it, I can feel his rage vibrating the air around him. I think I like him. He's proving to be fun to tease.

Fists clenched, he commences, "Go!"

I take only a second to assess Gon's strength. My arm doesn't budge, but the pressure he's putting against my hand is intense, nevertheless. The shorty from back in the arena doesn't even compare. Then I whack down his hand hard against the tabletop. When I retract my hand away, he begins hissing in pain.

I laugh. "Maybe I should've held back after all."

"No," Gon cradles his hand. "I'm thankful you didn't. I guess this means I have to treat you to dinner now, doesn't it?"

I rest my chin atop my hands, elbows on the table. "Please do."

"Wait," Killua slaps his hands down. "Didn't you say you'd tell us your name?"

"Well…." I pout, slightly irritated. "I guess I did promise that. My name is Corona, I'm seventeen. I really don't like formalities, so I implore you to skip them with me whenever possible. That also means you shouldn't expect me to thank you for anything."

"Rude!" Killua states snarkily.

"If we're going to be eating, should I go inside and order?" Leorio wonders.

"Get me whatever, but make it sweet," I request, tipping back in my chair. "And I want something hot to drink to go with it."

"I want a hamburger!" Gon pipes up.

Killua stuffs his hands in his pockets before saying, "I'll have the same as Gon."

"Alright!" Leorio declares. "I'll be back in a flash!" He struts into the cafe ever so confident. I giggle, because he's probably acting like that cause of moi.

"So, Corona," Gon fetches back my attention, "how did you get so strong?"

"Lots of practice and lots of time," I shrug. "And some have said I have a talent for it anyway."

"Why are you always hiding your aura?" Killua inquires. "Even though you're sitting right in front of me, if I close my eyes, I can't tell you're there."

I meet his suspicious gaze, laughter at my lips. "What, you suspect me of something bad? I could spew out a lot of elaborate lies to entertain you, like I'm on the run from a huge organization, or that I'm part of that infamous Phantom Troupe, but honestly, it's just a habit. I've always liked walking around going unnoticed. Disappointed?"

He attempts to analyze my face for falsehood, but eventually grumbles and gives up since he finds none. I didn't lie, after all. Neither of the first two are the reason for my hiding habit.

Gon, who seems to have been in deep thought, finally asks, "Could you teach us how to do that? How to hide ourselves like you can?"

"No can do, kiddo," I apologize. "I'm not a teacher. Plus, this level of Zetsu is highly uncommon. I'm told you have to either be born with the innate potential or have the background that evolved it, or sometimes a bit of both. It's not something anyone can learn with effort and patience, although there does have to be a hell of a lot of that for it to be mastered anyway. That said, I'm gonna say that you, Killua, have a pretty foolproof Zetsu already. If I hadn't spotted you before you hid your aura back at the arena, I probably wouldn't have been able to track you down."

Gon practically glows with excitement as he turns to his friend. "Did you hear that, Killua? Apparently your Zetsu's really good!"

He scoffs. "Of course it is."

"You call me rude, but you're arrogant too," I point out. I'm rewarded with another glare. "So, what brings you two and your lecherous chaperone to Yorknew? Did you just come to gamble at arm wrestling?"

Gon opens his mouth to respond, but Killua beats him to it. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity, Mr. Suspicions."

"We came to get a game that's being sold," Gon admits freely. "It's really rare, but there are a few copies going up for auction that we've been saving up money for."

"Auction?" I light bulb blinks on in my brain. "Do you by any chance mean the game Greed Island?"

"You know about it?" Gon gasps. Even Killua eyes me with interest.

"I know _of_ it, if that's what you're asking. Are you seriously going to attend an auction full of mafia to try to get that? You're strong, and both of you clearly know a thing or two about Nen, but that's still pretty gutsy of you."

"You seem to know a lot," Killua mentions.

I smile at him, successfully ticking him off. "It's not hard to hear things I'm not supposed to. You're the ones who were so enraptured with my Zetsu just now."

"Here we go!" Leorio interrupts us, plopping down a tray of food. Killua and Gon claim their burgers without a second's hesitation, Leorio taking a bite out of a sandwich in his hand. That leaves my things on the tray. Although I requested something sweet, he's gotten me a salad.

"Salads aren't sweet, Leorio," I grumble, opting for the drink instead of the meal. Before I take a sip, I sniff the dark liquid. Then, realizing what it is, I gulp down half of the hot chocolate. "Well, I'll let you off since you did well with the drink."

"What's that?" Leorio exclaims, disbelieving. "You barely gave me any description of what you wanted! Don't girls like salads?"

"Are you saying I can't dislike them cause I'm a girl?" I shoot back, shutting him up. All of a sudden, my pocket vibrates. I put my phone to my ear without bothering to check the caller ID. There are no contacts saved to my phone, but it has to be someone from the troupe. They're the only ones who know my number.

Shalnark's voice rings clearly through the speakers. "Uvogin's going after the chain user for revenge."

"What?" I sputter, slamming my cup down onto the table. My company stares at me, two of them startled. Killua doesn't need react; his eyes hold the same questions as the others. "What do you mean? Since when was he rescued? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"He was rescued last night, which you would have known had you returned to the base."

"That's no fair!" I whine. "Brother knew I wanted to help!"

"I called you because I thought you might be interested in watching," Shal explains. "If you promise not to get in his way, I'll tell you the hotel he's going to. If you make it in time, I want to know about their fight."

"So you want me to play your spy," I mumble, ignoring the curious stares boring into me.

"What do you say?"

"Do you really have to ask? Give me the address." As soon as I've memorized it, I hang up without bothering to say goodbye. Grumbling, I stand with my hot chocolate in hand.

"What's going on?" Gon wonders innocently.

"An acquaintance of mine is getting into one of his many fights, and another acquaintance wants me to keep an eye on him. I appreciate the drink." I ruffle Gon's hair, Killua swatting away my hand before it even get's close to his white hair. "Tell you what. Since I like you guys, how about we meet here again? On the last day of the auction, I'll wait for you here at ten pm. We can have a late dinner if you come."

"Sure!" Gon agrees. "We'll do our best to be here!"

"Gon!" Killua scolds.

The dark haired kid looks over at his friend, confused. "What?"

"We don't even know who this girl is!"

"And," I butt in, "I don't know who you are, either. That doesn't stop me from liking you. I gotta fly, see you later!" I pat Leorio's shoulder when I pass him, and he winces. I chuckle. He's so weak! Gon obviously has physical strength, and Killua has the confidence for me to know he's no pushover, but Leorio is undeniably average. I wonder if he feels inferior, traveling with those two.

Now, where was that hotel?

* * *

This chapter was a bit short. In all honesty, I meant this to be a part of the last chapter. It's just that at that point, that chapter was getting fairly long, so I decided to split this part off. So yeah, she definitely beat Gon. Although she's not an official member of the troupe, she's still part of it. Physically, she's also among the strongest. She has to be, because her Special Nen is so selective. If you guys are confused and want a direct explanation, I can give you a rundown of the conditions surrounding her Cancellation ability, but I personally think it'd be better if you pieced all that together yourself as you read. I, for one, love getting to know characters in that way. What about you guys? I look forward to hearing what you think!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Free time is a strange thing. I love having it. In fact, I barely do anything and bask in the freedom of free time. I feel constricted if any is taken from me...which I guess is a bit childishly selfish. Even so, when it drags on for so long it gets boring. I end up lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, or wandering around the house without a purpose. And when someone tells me there's something I need to do, I get upset. I usually do it anyway, though. Free time is something everyone needs, but it can kind of get addicting like a drug. I mean, it's probably bad to have this much free time. But...I don't really like doing things, so I can't help it! I like typing, and posting these chapter, but that only takes up so much time in a day, you know?

Well, feel free to eat up some of your own free time reading this.

* * *

I chew the inside of my cheek as I gaze up at the towering hotel. Against the black of the sky, the lit windows are like polkadots on a little girl's dress. So this is it, huh? This where Uvogin's captor is staying. I wonder if they'll turn it into a battlefield. I don't know about the chain user, but Uvo probably wouldn't hesitant to turn this place into rubble. Guess that means the question is whether or not I go in. It would be pretty irritating if all of a sudden the floors above all caved in on me. Scowling, I tilt my head as I try to decide. To go or not to go?

My answer is given to me on a silver platter when I spy the blonde who met with Hisoka the other night. Since Uvo's trailing behind him, that must mean he's the chain user. Hisoka and the chain user….that sneak. If some of the others knew….as entertaining as that'd be, he'd know I was the one to tattle. Being him, he would not take kindly to that.

I follow the two with a skip in my step, doing my best to contain my excitement. If I get too giddy, my aura might leak. That, and the fact that a lunatic girl would probably draw attention even despite my Zetsu. I don't have to hide my anticipation for long, though. After a while it warps into impatience. Where exactly are they heading? We're already on the very fringe of Yorknew. How much farther do they plan on going?

Even so, the thought to ditch them doesn't cross my mind. Not only do I owe Shalnark for the information, but I'm un- _bearably_ curious! I want to see what this blonde can do! He's got to be a sight to see, with him knowing Hisoka and going after the Phantom Troupe and all.

 _Finally_ , after an eternity of walking, they stop at an isolated area in the rocky, outer rim of the Yorknew outskirts. It's too bad they didn't go in the other direction. About this distance away from Yorknew, in the opposite direction, is that forest I used to love. It's been awhile since I've visited it.

Then, to my frustration, Uvo excuses himself to go take a piss. I barely hold myself back from pounding my fist into the cliff I'm climbing, only able to do so because it would give away my presence. I quickly hoist myself the rest of the way up the rock wall and cross my legs. I doubt either of them will be too concerned with what's above them while they fight, so I should be fine here even though it's out in the open.

It isn't long before Uvo returns. However, my irritation only grows as they converse. Not only can I not hear them from this far away, which wouldn't change even if I were to use Nen, but I came to watch them fight! Get to it already! Spill me some blood!

However long they talk for, it's too long. But they get to the fighting, anyhow. At least whatever the blonde said seems to have gotten Uvogin in the mood for bloodshed. He attacks first, evaded by the blonde who throws around his chains as he dodges. I haven't really considered it before, but now I kinda want to know what type of Nen user he is. Judging by the chains, he's probably a conjurer. I guess it's possible he could be a manipulator. Either one works for me. My Cancellation is effective against him either way.

I hold my hand in front of me, keeping a vague attention directed at the fight as Uvogin charges again. Let's see...Conjuring chains, huh? I probably can't mimic his ability to the dot, but that isn't a requirement. All I have to do is conjure up a few links.

Before I can feel the metal in my hand, a booming crash startles me from my concentration. I bite back a curse, a cloud of dust blocking my vision of the blonde. Uvogin must've hit him pretty hard, for that much damage to have been inflicted on the cliffside. A conjurer would take a lot of damage from an attack like that.

Despite what should be, the apparent conjurer emerges untouched from the wreckage. Although I cannot see Uvo's face from this angle, I'm doubtfully alone in my confusion. Was my assessment wrong? Could it be he's not a conjurer? Or, is he just that strong? But how is it possible that someone could harden themselves enough to not take damage from the beast of the troupe? I mean, Uvogin's stronger than _me_! Is this boy invincible or something?

I pause. Could it be possible….could he have a Nen like mine? I've never met anyone with anything like my Cancellation. If so, what're his requirements, then? Or did he put restrictions on himself instead?

 _Tch_

I click my tongue in displeasure when Uvogin raises yet another screen of smoke using the dust brought up from the impact of his Big Bang fist. Whatever happens within it, I miss, but when it's dispersed it's clear I missed much. One of the blonde's arms has gone limp at his side, an indication of serious injury.

And then, chains materialize around Uvo. It's the same as the time Uvogin was abducted, the restraints coming out of nowhere. Incredible! During all of that, he managed not only to uphold the use of In, but capture his prey without trouble. I like this pretty boy. Then the blonde reaches up and removes what seems to be a contact lense from his eye. What's revealed sends my heart thumping like a drum against my chest.

His eyes are a shimmering scarlet, glittering like rubies in the dead of night.

Realizing I've stopped breathing, I suck in a breath. My eyes don't leave his, awestruck. Since when did humans have eyes that beautiful? They're...beautiful doesn't do the color justice! Forget the scarlet of a cardinal, or the crimson of freshly spilt blood. I'll never again think those shades of red breathtaking.

I have to force myself to look away when the blonde once again moves his arm, his broken arm appearing to repair itself. As this sinks in, my mouth dangles open as if off its hinges. H...how can he do that? How can he heal his own arm? What type of Nen user can both heal, and conjure chains powerful enough to trap even Uvogin?

Uvo, apparently not as baffled as I am, continues to try to snap the chains. The strange thing is, I can't sense any Nen from him. Does that mean the chains force Zetsu? Or do they somehow absorb Nen?

And then the beautiful blonde begins pummeling his prisoner. I pump my fists in the air in delight, restraining my hoots and hollers and laughter as he beats the all-powerful Uvogin to a pulp. I wonder what Uvogin would do if he saw me now. Would he get mad? Would he ask for help? No, he's too prideful to ask that. I wonder if he'd laugh with me.

The blonde eventually steps back. By this point, Uvo's bruised and bleeding like I've never seen him before. Then, a chain is thrown the distance between them, anchoring itself to Uvogin's chest above his heart. Uvogin grins, surprisingly enough, in triumph, at the blonde.

Then I jump as he collapses.

The chains vanish, but Uvogin doesn't budge. Is...he dead? Just like that? What just happened?

The blonde's glimmering eyes chill to a darker tone undefinable in the darkness, and he slips out his phone. As he makes his call, I stand. Bracing myself, I step off the edge and land on the lower ground with a thud.

The noise makes the blonde move the phone away from his ear and twist. Seeing my arrival, he finishes his call. I ignore him for the moment, approaching the laying form of Uvogin. I nudge him with my foot. Indeed, he's dead. Otherwise he'd never allow me to step on him.

"You fought well, you brute," I compliment, removing my foot. "You're still an idiot, though."

"Are you also part of the Phantom Troupe?" the pretty boy demands, summoning his chains. I hastily throw up my hands to indicate no harm.

"That's kinda hard to answer, blondie," I admit. "I'm sorta just an extra, piggybacking the spider for now. I'm curious about you, but I don't really want to fight you after seeing all of that."

He shifts his stance, readying for battle. "I can't let you go back if you saw."

"Relax! I'm not gonna go blabbing to the others! I told you, I'm technically not part of the gang, so I'm not so loyal to the spider."

"...Answer me. Were you part of the Kurta Clan massacre five years ago?"

I blink. "Kurta Clan? I don't think I remember anything like that."

His eyes flash red again before fading. "All of my people had these red eyes. I'm the only one left."

"Oh? That's disappointing. Your eyes are such gems, too. Were they killed for their eyes, then? I do remember Chrollo mentioning something about eyes when I first joined."

"Then you were a part of it!"

"No!" I rush, drawing out my Nen for possible defense. "No, I didn't! I'm pretty sure that happened right before I found them! I promise, I'd remember if I'd ever seen eyes like yours before."

"And?" he questions. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because, I've taken a liking to you. And after seeing you bring down Uvo, of all people, I don't want to get you angry. Ah, why is this so hard? If Pakunoda was here, she could just confirm that I'm not lying! I'd suggest we get her, but you're probably against that, aren't you. And I don't want her to know about this, either. She'd just go and tell everyone everything and ruin my fun!" I pout.

He appraises me, suspicious. "Do you really want my trust?"

"It would be so much easier, so yeah! I do! But I'm not gonna go telling you all about the spider, okay? You've got Hisoka for that."

"How do you know about that?" he stiffens.

"I trailed him," I stick out my tongue, using my 'well duh' tone of voice. "I followed him the same way I followed the two of you out here and watched your entire fight without either of you noticing."

Pretty boy thinks for a second before saying, "Are you willing to let me put a contract on you?"

I raise a brow. "A contract?"

"With your life on the line, if you break the rules. I'll put a Nen sword by your heart, and it'll pierce you if you break the covenant."

How interesting! What category does that fall under? Would that be an emitter technique? Or a manipulator? He seems to be a conjurer, although he seems to be able to do things beyond the abilities of one. It doesn't seem like the Nen sword falls under enhancer, or transmuter, so I should be able to cancel it as long as my overall Nen strength is stronger than his. And I think….from what I've seen, his emotions make his aura pretty strong, but I think when all is said and done that mine is sturdier. Therefore, his Nen sword is no threat to me. But I'll keep that little fact to myself.

"I might be willing," I relent, "if I agree to the rules. As I said, I'm not going to spill everything about the spider like some traitor out there. I might want your trust, but I'm not going to give up my freedom for it."

"How does this sound?" he presents, holding up the Nen sword attached to one of his chains. "You must answer my questions truthfully, but you can refuse to answer if you feel that I've overstepped my boundaries. If you lie to me, though, you'll die. The same will also happen if you try to attack me or any of my allies, or if you tell anything about us to the other members of the troupe. If you agree to these terms, I am willing to offer you a bit of my trust. Be warned, though, that I will never fully trust anyone associated with the Phantom Troupe."

I consider the offer, crossing my arms. Honestly, his deal isn't bad. Even if I didn't have the ability to rid myself of the covenant, his conditions are quite accommodating. It also gives me an excuse not to spill my guts to Shalnark, even if I do owe him one. And once he's put those restrictions on me, and can come and go from his side as I please. I'll get the pleasure of experiencing the fight between him and the troupe from both sides. Not even Hisoka has a position as good as this!

Smiling, I spread my arms wide in surrender. "Alright, deal!"

His throwing style bears a resemblance to Machi's. The Nen pierces through me, my Cancellation held at bay so he can be sure it's secured. As soon as the chains have wrapped securely around my beating heart, the chains outside my body vanish. I let the sword sit in my body for now, just in case he can sense whether or not it's there. If he'd just reworded one of his conditions, he really would have me under contract. Instead of saying I can't attack him or his friends, he should have specified that I can't use my Nen against them. Had he said that, I wouldn't be able to remove the blade.

Satisfied, he asks his first question. "Were you part of the massacre that wiped out my clan?"

"Nope!" I pop the P.

"Are you loyal to the spider?"

"Not really."

"Do you intend me any harm, or harm to my allies?"

"I do not. Happy now?"

"Then," he concludes his questioning with, "what's your name?"

Finally! He's accepted me! "Corona. I prefer not using any particular last name."

"I'm Kurapika," he introduces. "Now, are you going to help me bury your fallen comrade?"

I shrug as he conjures a shovel, copying him and creating a (probably more fragile) shovel of my own. "Sure, why not? We got along pretty well when he was alive."

* * *

Her first contact with Kurapika. It was certainly...interesting. She's just so chill! I mean, she clearly understands that he has vengeful hostility towards members of the troupe, and yet she still approaches his so easily. And then there's the fact that she chose to keep the Nen sword pointed at her heart. I think Kurapika let her off so easily because she was so casual. That and the fact that she didn't massacre his clan. That tidbit probably helped her case a little. Anyway, I'm still writing this story furiously. I honestly don't know if I'm anywhere near finishing it, or where the story is going. I have only one big event in my mind, but I obviously need more than that. But isn't that fun? That means all of us will be surprised about what's to come! I love it when I'm left in the same situation as you guys like this! And then it's up to me to think up a clever way to make it all come together! Ah, I can't wait to write more!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	7. Chapter 7

So I slept over at a friend's house last night, and then there was a surprise cookout birthday party for her today. The problem was that, we had donuts for breakfast at ten thirty, and Starbucks at noon. None of us were hungry for the hotdogs! And they smelled so good, to! I wanted to eat one, but I knew I wouldn't be able to eat half of it. Instead, I took a bite out of two of my friends' cupcakes. The chocolate one was better. Everyone was playing Pokemon Go, too. The place we were at was a Pokestop, after all. And none of this is actually useful information...so...I should have mentioned that you could skip it at the beginning, cause it's a little late to point that out now.

Well...I guess you're free to continue on now.

* * *

"Welcome to our base."

At the sound of Pakunoda's voice, I peek over the edge of my perch located near the ceiling of the building. What I see causes me to jerk, my hand missing its support and sending me tumbling downwards. All eyes turn to me as I groan. I was able to spike out my Nen to cushion my fall, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt at all. I hit the ground hard enough to make the stone slabs I landed on crumble.

Rubbing my back, I refocus and take in the scene in front of me. Gon and Killua both stare at me, Gon gaping.

"Are you alright?" he worries. He takes a step towards me, only to be stilled by Nobunaga's sheathed sword thrust out in front of him.

"Do anything unnecessary, and you'll be killed," he threatens, withdrawing his weapon. Gulping, Gon correctly decides not to come any closer to me. After a moment, I snort, then break out into full blown laughter.

"I'm…" I try to catch my breath, "I'm fine, I assure you. What the hell are you two doing being escorted by those four?" I glance between Pakunoda, Machi, Nobunaga and Phinx. Those four are certainly an odd group, but I guess they're all serious enough to get along.

"You know them?" Nobunaga asks.

"Yup." I push to my feet, brushing off the dust. "These kids are new buddies of mine. I crushed the one in green at arm wrestling, and then they treated me to dinner. What's up, why are they here?"

"They were trailing Nobunaga and me," Machi replies, leaning against the wall.

I approach the two and ruffle Gon's hair, earning a death glare from Killua again. " _Nice job Gon_! Ah," I add as an afterthought, "and you, too, Killua. Tracking those two...I didn't know you had it in you!"

"They said there's a bounty on our heads," Pakunoda explains to the others.

I snap my fingers, feinging remembrance. "That's right! Here!" From my skirt pocket I draw out the crumpled flyer, tossing the smashed ball to Pakunoda. Always, I'm careful to avoid touching her. When I first ran into her, I had been trying to steal off of her. Of course that didn't succeed, and after I'd used Nen to block her responding attack, she had pinned me against a wall to question me. That was when she realized who I was, and brought me to meet Chrollo for the first time. Although it was a lucky encounter on my part, it freaked me out. Hate the idea of her digging around in my memories.

She smooths out the paper, then turns it for the others to see.

"You guys gotta be more careful," I prod. "Otherwise you might end up being caught by more thirteen year olds. I mean, seriously! Beating this kid at arm wrestling was a walk in the park, but you _still_ couldn't stop him from trailing you?"

" _Corona_!"

I flutter my eyelids innocently at Nobunaga. "What? Did I understand something wrong?"

"Oh, I remember them."

All eyes train on Feitan in astonishment. What does he mean he remembers them? Feitan doesn't interact with _anybody_ outside the troupe, unless he's killing them! If he was trying to kill Gon and Killua, they'd be long dead!

"You arm wrestled them, Shizuku, to get a ring you liked."

"Hm?" Shizuku barely listens, reading her magazine. "I don't remember that."

"Ah! It's her!" I can't help but chuckle at Gon's uninhibited reaction.

"You lost," Feitan recalls.

This gets Shizuku's attention. "I wouldn't have lost to a kid!"

"You were using your right hand," Franklin reminds her.

While they bicker, Nobunaga challenges Gon. "You beat Shizuku, did you? Then I'll be your opponent next."

Shalnark helps Machi move a flat piece of rubble into the open to act as a table, Bonolenov going and coming back with two chairs. As the setting is created, I nudge Gon's arm.

"Don't worry too much," I reassure him. "That guy's nowhere near as strong as I am when he's not using Nen."

So it commences. Repeatedly, Nobunaga slams poor Gon's hand into the stone, and repeatedly he demands a rematch. I use Killua's head as an armrest. When he attempts to smack me away, I catch his hand. Not really surprisingly, he's stronger than his companion. It's his confidence that gives away his strength. I'd be willing to bet his Nen is stronger than Gon's too. I wonder why he's stronger. Until now I'd assumed they'd trained together, but maybe Gon just joined Killua after Killua had already begun.

I smile, Killua grimacing in response. Really, he's such a cute kid! "Don't be so stiff," I chide.

"You said you weren't a member of the troupe," he hisses under his breath. It's not like his caution is necessary. The others are too focused on Gon's struggle to pay attention to what this white haired kid is saying.

"Hm, I don't think I ever said that," I think back, continuing to support myself using the kid's head. "What I _did_ say is that my membership had nothing to do with my habit of using Zetsu. So, what do you think? You know, of me being part of the troupe. Cool, huh? Are you impressed?" I can see in his eyes that he's not. "Nothing? Then you must know some other big shot, am I right? Come on, spill it! What famous person do you know?"

This time, his glare practically stabs me. He isn't annoyed. He's warning me.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to tell me right now. Next time we're at the cafe, though, I want to hear _all_ about it!"

"Who say's we'll meet you?"

"Aw, don't be such a spoil sport, Killua! I'm not gonna hurt you. I like you. I like your friend Gon, too, and that Leorio fellow isn't a total nuisance. Actually, I've been making friends left and right these past few days. I'm sure my brother will be happy to hear that. I'm sure he'll grant me the request if I ask him to keep you two alive."

"We don't need your help," he growls.

"You think? If you're so sure, I'll leave you to it, then. Do me the favor and don't die, alright? Hey, Nobunaga!" I interrupt my own conversation. "I told you I know these kids, didn't I? Gon's hand's already bleeding! If you hurt him too badly, I'll crush you!"

"Don't interrupt me, Corona," he threatens, glaring over at me for only a second before smashing down Gon's hand again. "You can't even fight enhancers."

"Like I'd need my power to beat you," I scoff, partially bluffing. While I am confident in my physical strength, it'd be pretty even between us if he was serious and using his Nen. The odds might even be slightly in his favor if we actually went at it.

"Be quiet," he commands. I lay my head atop the arm resting on Killua's head, waving for him to go on with whatever. When he continues, I discover he'd been recalling his old buddy, Uvogin. "Uvo was also an enhancer, rash and unthinking. He was particular about time, though. He's always brawl with me and Franklin if we dared show up late. I've known him since before the troupe." As his voice rises with tension, I hide a yawn. "I know him better than anyone, and he...he'd never lose in a fight! He must've been caught in some filthy trap!"

No one misses it when tears start down his face. Even I watch, unsure of what I feel. Some part of me is repulsed. What right does he have to cry over a fallen comrade? Actually, he doesn't even know for sure that Uvogin's dead, since I haven't told anyone except Shalnark of that fact. Other than repulsion, though….there's also something else. There's irritation, sure, about his show weakness, but….anger? I don't quite understand, but for some reason, his tears anger me.

"I'll kill the one who killed him! I'll find that chain user no matter who I have to kill! The chain user bears a grudge against us, and was recently hired by the Nostrade Family."

In my brain, I pocket the information about his hiring. Kurapika and I parted ways after burying Uvo, after I all but forced my phone number on him. He would not, no matter how hard I pleaded, give me his number, so giving up mine was the best I could do. Under my arm, Killua stands just a tad straighter. The tension draws my attention. His reaction...was it to the information?

I smother a smile. He probably has an idea as to who it is. Otherwise, why the stiffening? Of course, that could just be my wishful thinking. It would admittedly be pretty awesome if these two were connected to Kurapika. Like a spiderweb, connecting all these interesting personalities… How ironic it is, that the members of the spider seem to instead be pieces of the web. I wonder if I'm part of the web, or if I'm a spider.

"I'm telling you, I don't know who it is!" Gon snaps, causing me to jump. I hadn't expected such a tone of voice coming from him. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! I thought you were all emotionless people! But now I see you crying for your own?" I whistle, impressed, when his aura leaks, his arm beginning to push back Nobunaga's. "Why can't you spare any of that grief for the one's you killed?"

With that final statement, Nobunaga's hand is forced down. I snicker to myself, patting Killua's head before retracting my supporting arm from him. A second after it's happened, Feitan has yanked Gon's arm behind his back and begun to pressure it.

"You're getting too cocky," he decides, forcing a whimper out of Gon's mouth. Killua rushes forward to help his companion, only to be halted by a card at his throat. Hm...what if Hisoka knows them, too? I mean, if they both know Kurapika, it's possible. Oh, how delicious that would be?

Catching myself, I gag. That thought was a little too Hisoka-like.

Then, I catch the red of blood dripping from the card and bare my teeth at the magician. "Hey, I don't want him harmed!"

He smirks at me, not removing his card, as if daring me to do something about it. He knows I can't. Not only is he both a transmuter and stronger than me, but I have no abilities that allow me to help anyone except myself. I've never had the desire to assist someone else.

While we stare at each other, each of us assessing the other and their possible actions, Nobunaga starts arguing with Feitan. When I catch the gist of what it is their conflicted on, I pipe up.

"I'm with Nobunaga, Feitan! There's no need to torture the kid! He's the type that couldn't lie convincingly even if his lover's life was on the line, which means if he says he doesn't know, he doesn't know."

"We'll flip a coin," Nobunaga declares, picking from his pocket. Feitan calls tails, so Nobunaga follows up with, "Heads!" It's flipped. When the enhancer removes his hand, I hop on over to see it. Facing up is none other than the golden spider. The heads of our special coins. Disappointed, Feitan backs off and Gon immediately leaps away from the sadist.

"So, what should we do with them? Should we let them go?" Franklin wonders.

Phinx rebukes the notion. "No, they could be being used by the chain user. He hides his chains most of the time, so it's possible they wouldn't know it's him.

"You're wrong," Shalnark defends. I slink over to him, slipping my arms around his neck from behind. He doesn't so much as shift his weight in response. "The chain user works alone. Instead of interrogating kids who may not know anything, we should look to the Nostrade family. We know they hired him, after all. We're after the chain user. We should ignore everyone else."

"Well, there you have it," I address the kids.

Feitan glances in their direction. "You two are lucky."

"No," Nobunaga refuses. "They don't get to leave. Hey kid, join us." I already know the response before it comes out of Gon's mouth.

"No! I would die before I join you!"

That last part, though, was a little much. "Hey, Gon!" I whine, "You don't have to hate it so much! I'm a member too, remember? You don't hate me for that, do you?"

Surprise, surprise, he doesn't seem to even hear what I'm saying. He's concentrated elsewhere, and my Zetsu's still going strong. I sigh, tightening my grip on Shalnark. I know it's my own fault but really….would it kill them to pay a little attention to me?

Nobunaga finishes. "We're keeping them until the boss gets back. I'm going to ask to recruit them."

With that, it's decided, and Gon and Killua are handed into Nobunaga's supervision. After the three have left the room, I open a map up on my phone. If I'm quick, it shouldn't take too long for me to check the hotels I know are associated with the Nostrade family. If he's not at any of them, I'll go check the auction house.

I just feel like Gon and Killua's attempted joining might interest Kurapika.

* * *

So now Gon and Killua know she's a spider. They don't know her blood relations, though. She typically doesn't broadcast her relationship to Chrollo. Anyway, concerning where this should go story-wise...are there any suggestions? I've begun to formulate the progression in my mind, finally, but I'm all ears if someone has an idea. Although I can't promise I'll take it, maybe your guys' ideas will give me an idea, and then we can all be happy with the result! I want to make this entertaining for all of you. Oh, and I _always_ want to hear what your thoughts on Corona are! If anything about her sticks out to you, good or bad, I would love to know. And if anyone has an image of her formed in their head, feel free to share that too!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, so, my best friend and my ex crush just got together. I swear I'm not bitter about that, as bad as that sounds. They're pretty much a perfect pair. That, and everyone in our friend group saw that coming a mile away. I can't count the number of times we told her that she and him would make a great couple. I'm honestly happy for them. I couldn't have chosen a better boyfriend for her. If there's anything that makes me sad it's the fact that she has a boyfriend at all. That means I just got bumped down on the importance ladder. Well, I'll just have to take comfort in knowing I hold the second place spot. I can already hear people saying 'Getting a boyfriend doesn't change how important the best friend it' and stuff like that, but lets face it. The entire point of a lifelong partner is that they're your best friend. Oh, and while I'm on the topic, I might as well add that I broke up with my first boyfriend a few months ago.

Wow, that was a depressing intro. Sorry. Go on and read.

* * *

"You sure he's here?" I ask for the final time, gazing up at the hotel. It's a bit far from the auction house, and it's not listed as a hotel with ties to the Nostrade family. Even so, the man in black next to me nods. Well, he can't exactly be lying to me. "Fine."

Before I walk in, I jerk the pin out of the back of his hand and tuck it in my pocket. I don't have to bother glancing back to know the guy has woken up, confused. This little pin is something like a memento from my mother. Or, I guess it'd be more accurate to say it's from her killer. Anyhow, back then, I had no idea what Nen actually was. I just knew that this pin sticking out of her body had the same glow that I sometimes exuded, so I took it. The glow it had faded after a few days, but I kept it anyway. It was only after I met Shalnark that I figured out it was a manipulator's tool. It's useful, though. Since I'm not a manipulator by nature, I can't seem to create my own darts to use, so I have to steal from someone else. I only have the one, though, so unless I want to 'borrow' some from Shal, I'd better not lose it. Not only would he probably decline lending out any, but if he actually gave me some I'd owe him.

I stop at the receptionist desk, picking a lollipop out of the mug sitting on the counter as I staunch my Zetsu. The lady behind the counter finally notices me after I do, setting down her phone.

As I stick the candy in my mouth, she asks, "May I help you?"

"Uhuh, yeah, I'm looking for a boy my age named Kurapika. He's affiliated with the Nostrade family, and I was lead to believe he's in here. What floor's he on?"

"Ah," the woman laughs uneasily. "I'm sorry, Ms. That information isn't available to anyone at the moment."

"I don't care if it's available," I clarify. "I came to see him, and I'm going to see him. Now, either you get me into contact with him, tell me where he is, or I'll kill you where you stand. Got it?"

"M-Ms! There are no weapons allowed-"

"Who said I'd need a weapon?"

Her hands shake as she searches my eyes. I keep eye contact, sucking the lollipop casually as I wait. Finally, she reaches for the phone. I crunch through the candy, startling her.

"O-one moment. I...I'll call Mr. Nostrade."

"Do anything funny," I finish the lollipop, "and you won't live till the end of your shift."

Gulping, she dials a number and raises the phone to her ear. "Yes? This is the receptionist, Mr. Nostrade. Yes, I understand….I understand, but there's a girl here who wants to see someone under your- Yes, I tried, but sir, she…."

Impatient, I hold my hand out and motion for her to fork over the phone. After only a second of hesitation, she hands it over and I put it up to my ear. With my other hand, I begin unwrapping a second sucker.

"...absolutely no one-"

"Helllooo, Mr. Nostrade," I greet. Immediately, he clams up on the other side. "I understand you're reluctant to see me, but I'm not here to see you. I mean, I don't even know you! I was told Kurapika is here with you. If you would just tell me where he is-"

"Who are you?"

I hiss, "Doesn't matter! I have no business with a weasel like you! Seriously, if you just tell me where Kurapika is, there won't be any trouble. I just wanna talk! You see, I gave Kurapika my number, but he just won't call me! Since I don't have his number, I've got no choice but to do stuff like this. Who are you, an ugly old man, to stand in between a young girl and her love?"

Although muted, indicating he pulled the phone away from his head, I can hear him yelling, "You'd better get your girlfriend in line, young man! I have high hopes for you, but I don't want your little girlfriend digging around in our business!"

"Sir, I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Just tell her to go away!"

After a moment of silence, "Hello?"

"Kurapika!" I've already memorized the sound of his voice. It wasn't that hard, since he was such an interesting person. "Hey, it's Corona! And by the way, I never said you were my boyfriend. Your boss just assumed what he wanted." Well, I did call him my love. It served it's purpose of creating an amusing scene.

"Corona?" Shock evidently lies in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? Are you here, in this building?"

"Indeed I am," I confirm, "so why don't you tell me where you are? I'm here cause I have something you might be interested in knowing. Oh, and if you don't see me now, I won't tell you anything. It's not like I can hurt you or any of your comrades, remember? You made sure of that, didn't you?" Although I can't really feel it, the Nen blade is still there, still over my heart, just in case he's able to feel if it's been removed.

"I'm about to go to a meeting, but I can come see you after it's done," he informs me.

"Ooo, a meeting?" I inquire, interest piqued. "What nature of meeting? It's not one of those boring ones where you all sit around a large table and listen to each other drone on, right? Is it? If it's not, I wanna come!"

"No, you can't come."

"Hm...maybe you should know that information that I have has to do with a certain two thirteen year olds you might just know. If you know them, I think you'd _really_ want to hear what I've got to say."

There's silence on the other end. Then, "Corona, would you be willing to be hired as an assassin?"

I blink, pausing with the lollipop in my mouth. "Assassin?"

"To guard against another attack on the auction. If you're willing, I'm sure I could convince Mr. Nostrade you're a worthwhile investment and you could come up here."

I grin. "So, you do know them."

"Are you willing or aren't you?"

"Well, I'm certainly qualified as an assassin, if I do say so myself. If the troupe attacks, though, I'm not gonna fight them. It's against the rules. But I suppose you're not offering the gig because you'll think I'll be a real ace card. You just wanna know what I have to say about Gon and Killua." It's possible none of the troupe will come tonight, anyway. I haven't heard anything about them planning to come, but, well, who knows? Chrollo can be a bit spontaneous sometimes. "Alright, then. Why not? Sign me up as an assassin."

"We're on the forty third floor."

 _Buzzzz_

I hold the phone away, staring at it in disbelief. He actually hung up on me! Giggling, I hand the phone back to the receptionist.

"Did you hear that? I'm being hired by Mr. Nostrade, so there's no reason to report me as a suspicious person." Silent, she receives the phone back. Before I go over to the elevator door, I steal another sucker and stick it in my pocket since I'm not yet finished with my second one.

The elevator walls are all mirrors, making it seem endless with its reflections. I press the button for the forty third floor. As the doors slide shut, classical music floats through the enclosed space. It's not a piece I recognize, but I hum along like I know it anyway. If anyone could hear me right now, it'd be pretty obvious I've never heard this song before. Although my destination is forty three floors away from my starting point, it doesn't take long for the elevator to settle to a stop and the doors to reopen.

The opening doors reveal two people. One is an older man in one of those mafia suits, but the other has that beautiful blonde hair I like so much. I smile, the stick of my sucker protruding from between my teeth.

"This is her?" the man asks.

"Yes," Kurapika confirms. "Corona, this is Light Nostrade, the person who hired you."

"Pleasure to meet you," I greet him, sickeningly sweet. Ugh, high society manners...I hate it when people expect you to use them. In light of my distaste, I refrain from offering my hand to shake. Mr. Nostrade seems skeptical, but unbothered by my refusal of physical contact.

I step from the elevator and remove the candy from my mouth. "So, what's up with this meeting. You told me I was being hired as an assassin, but you never told me what the meeting's about. It better not be boring."

"It doesn't matter," Kurapika shakes his head. "Because of you, we're late."

"What's wrong with being late?"

"Come. Unless you want me to rescind your job offer," Mr. Nostrade threatens, "we'll head over now." He walks in front of the two of us. As we're walking, I remember my extra sucker and dig it out of my pocket.

I hold it in front of Kurapika. "You want one?"

"No. Regarding what you were saying earlier, though, what was it you had to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, that." I replace the lollipop in my pocket. "Well, there was a bounty placed on a good portion of the Phantom Troupe's heads, and your little buddies got themselves caught up in it."

"What happened to them?"

"They're not dead, relax. Actually, other than Gon's right hand, they were unharmed last I saw. The hand injury came from arm wrestling, too, in case you were wondering."

"...That's all you had to say?"

"Well, none of that's the important stuff." I can almost feel him bristle at my disregard for their safety. "What I wanted to tell you was that Nobunaga's keeping them at the base. It's probable they'll be let go after Chrollo returns, but Nobunaga wants to recruit the two."

"Recruit them?"

"We _did_ just lose a member," I remind him. "Honestly, though, I think Chrollo would rather you join instead of either one of those kids. You're the one who managed to kill Uvo, after all." After taking one glance at his face, I continue. "Yeah, I thought as much. You didn't strike me as one to accept the offer. Even if you refuse him, though, he'll still find some sort of replacement. That's how the spider works."

"And," he searches for assurance, "you're sure they'll be fine?"

I shrug. "Fairly sure. As sure as I can be, when it concerns the troupe."

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Because I thought you might care. Do you? I'm not too experienced with the whole 'caring' thing, so I might be wrong. Was I wrong?"

"...You were right."

"Then there's no problem! And now I get to spend time with you! It's a win-win!"

We've stopped outside of a room, Mr. Nostrade reaching for the handle. Before we enter, Kurapika casts a sideways glance at me. "Why are you so interested in me?"

I stop sucking on my lollipop, the question actually causing me to pause. Why _am_ I so interested in him? Well, there's the fact that he was able to take down the physically strongest member of the phantom troupe. I also really liked the magnificent red color of his eyes. Those are both completely understandable reasons….but I feel like those aren't the roots of my interest.

"...Maybe," I consider, "...Maybe I like the fact you seem to care so strongly. That's something I've never been able to do."

* * *

I had to do the lollipop thing. I don't know why. It just seemed like a necessity. Also, the phone thing. One thing I like having my characters do is hang up on whoever's on the other end before the other end can realize what's happening. It makes me feel like my characters are empowered. So every time I read the part where _Corona_ gets hung up on, I can't help but laugh a little. It just felt like something Kurapika would do to her. So, how are you guys liking the story so far? Is it progressing too fast, or too slow? I'm a bit worried it has a slow progression, but that can be useful for building characters. How about predictions, then? Who thinks what will happen? It's always kinda cool to see where you guys think the story might be heading. As always, I look forward to hearing any thoughts you might have.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, what's up? I have to start and finish my summer reading book within the next week...so that should be fun. It's a boiled down version of the Odyssey, but it's still over two hundred pages. Honestly, I wouldn't worry about it too much. I can sit down and marathon read for quite a while when I get into it. The problem is annotating. Gah! I absolutely **detest** annotating. It doesn't help me! I understand there are people out there whom it helps, but I am not one of them! All it does for me is take away the experience of reading. I can't get absorbed if I'm constantly looking for things to write down. This sort of things should be optional. I've actually considered writing a paper to my teacher complaining about it, listing all the reasons annotating is detrimental to me. Even if I did that, though, I feel as if I'd still be forced to do it.

So, then, please enjoy my story where you **don't have to annotate**.

* * *

The first thing I notice when we walk into the room is silence, and the second is all the eyes directed at us. Well, the eyes directed at Mr. Nostrade and Kurapika. Sighing, I allow my aura to leak out, which in effect causes a few of the gazes to shift over to me. As they examine us, I examine them, not particularly caring when I make eye contact. Then I make eye contact with a specific person and gasp.

"Oh!" All the eyes that originally were not on me certainly are now. "You're...I remember! You tried killing my brother that one time!" The large man breaks his gaze away, his older companion eyeing the man with desire for an explanation. I press on, ignoring the tension in the air. "So you're one of the assassins I'll be working with. I look forward to it! Watching you work last time was absolutely fascinating!"

"Light!" One of the standing, suited men interrupts me. "I was under the impression you were only bringing one addition."

"Kurapika assures me that she is powerful enough to be worth hiring. If he had suspicions that she'd be any sort of hindrance, he wouldn't have suggested her to me."

The man who spoke before lights a cigar. "Fine, but her pay will be coming out of your own pocket."

Oh yeah, pay. I wonder how much I'll get from this. I don't expect much more than spare change, but even spare change can be handy on a whim. Well, I'm not doing this for pay, anyway. This is just an excuse to hang with Kurapika for a bit. With him hating the troupe and all, there's no way he would hang out with me of his own free will. Plus, there's now the bonus that I'll be working with the assassin Chrollo had such a hard time with. For Brother to struggle fighting against someone….it was a once in a lifetime thing to see. This dude's gotta be pretty incredibly strong to pull off a feat like that.

"It seems we're all here, then," a squat old man declares, demanding the attention of the room. "The job is to annihilate the phantom troupe, if they dare show their faces again. If they come, dispose of them using any means necessary." And with that, the lesser assassins begin discussing among themselves.

"How are we going to call each other when communicating?"

"Just use colors. I'll be Blue."

"Then I'm red."

Then there's the old man sitting beside the assassin who went after Chrollo, who lowers his head with a chuckle. "It's like playing a game."

The one who'd started the conversation asks them, "What about you guys?"

The large, muscular assassin that'd caught my eye introduces himself, "Silva."

His elderly companion, "Zeno."

I remove my lollipop from my mouth. "Are those your real names?" That means they must be pretty confident in their abilities. So confident, in fact, that they feel no need to take caution and hide their names. I'm strong myself, but even I rarely hand out my name so freely.

"They are," Silva confirms. Then he goes on to say how he'll be working alone and I frown. Dammit. I was hoping I could drag Kurapika into being part of their group so I could watch Silva work.

"Silva and Zeno…." One assassin absorbs this, almost disbelievingly. "You mean of the Zoldyck family?"

Zoldyck? _That_ family of assassins? You mean Chrollo was able to avoid death at the hand of the world's most elite assassin family? Damn, he's an awesome brother. I crunch my sucker as I regret my Nen ability. From what I saw when the two of them were fighting, Silva's a transmuter. Cancellation doesn't work against transmuters. As much as I might want to live up to Chrollo's reputation and also escape a fight against Silva, without my Cancellation Silva would crush me. Why is my ability so useless?

In response to the man's revelation, Zeno says, "If you want someone killed, I'll give you a thirty percent discount for being in the same line of work."

I scoff. I may not be a full fledged assassin myself, but it's pretty obvious it'd be disgraceful to hire an assassin if you are one yourself. Even if you aren't, as long as you have the ability to do it yourself. Instead of hiring some assassin, I'd just find some way I can do it on my own.

Disregarding my own reaction, all the assassins in the room gawk shamelessly at the two Zoldycks. I glance over at Kurapika to see if he's the same. Well, he's certainly staring at them. I can't read his expression, though. The one thing I can conclude is that he didn't know who they were. I don't think any of us did, except the ones who hired them.

After they've all seemed to accept the fact that there's two legends among them, they return to the matter at hand. This time, instead of code names, they're concerned with working together or not. One of them turns back to Kurapika and me, asking what we think.

"Shaky cooperation will only cause confusion," Kurapika states firmly. Of course he'd say that. As the chain user, he works alone.

"I agree," I put in my five cents. "I'm staying with you, though. I have to be sure you don't get killed if you chance across Chrollo." If it was Hisoka, though, I'd bet he be okay. Although I'm unsure still what he gains from Kurapika, that clown wouldn't wanna lose his partner. "Other than that, I guess there's no need to stay glued to each other. Besides, if we split up, we're more likely to come across more of the members. If that's your goal, spreading out makes the most sense." But if their goal is not to die, it'd probably be better if they all stayed together.

Once again, one of the suited men butts in. "We'll transport you to the auction house when it starts at nine. Until then, please wait here."

Then, all the suits depart. Light Nostrade also turns to go, and Kurapika steps to go with him. I grab his arm to stop him. As soon as my fingers close around his sleeve, he yanks away from me. I persist, anyway.

"Hey, where're you going? I'll come, too."

"I am to stay with Mr. Nostrade. You stay here, Corona," he orders.

"No!" I refuse. "I wanna come! I gotta stay with you while I can, 'cause it's not like _you'll_ ever come find _me_."

"Corona." He turns to face me. "I have no time to play with you. We'll both be at the auction house tonight, and you can see me again then."

As the door closes behind him, I scowl. "Insensitive bastard."

"This is no place for a lovesick girl," the assassin who declared himself Blue comments.

"Say anything more meant to insult me and I'll kill you where you sit," I snarl. "I don't need this job at all, so I don't care if I get fired. I'm here cause I want to be. If you value your life, I suggest you adjust your manners."

"You went and made her mad," one with a hat shakes his head. "Girls have delicate hearts, and she's just dumped. You have no tact. Here," he stands, motioning to his seat. "All us men took the seats without regard for you. You can have mine."

Unwrapping my last lollipop, I plop down in the seat offered. I'm not one for gentlemen, but at least he seems to have a bit of respect for me. Even if he is treating me like some heartbroken chick. I will admit, Kurapika's hostility did irk me. It's not like I should've expected otherwise, though. I am, although unoffical, a member of the Phantom Troupe that he so despises, after all. His distaste is to be expected. Still….

"Hey," Blue pipes up again, "shouldn't you at least thank him for giving up his chair for you?"

He stiffens when I shoot a glare over the table at him, but I decide to let it slide. I may not like thanking people, but most people expect that sort of thing. He didn't insult me in any way.

Then a guy with white skin and slick red hair points out, "You should be careful. She wouldn't be here if she couldn't kill people."

"Your name is Corona?"

I grimace, glancing over to Silva, who spoke. He must've heard Kurapika call me by name. "I'd tell you to forget that, if you weren't a Zoldyck. I guess it should be an honor, though, that someone as infamous as you would remember my name."

Taking that as a verification, he goes on. "You said that I tried to kill your brother. That implies that I didn't kill him."

Silence falls over the room, people staring in shock at either me or Silva. I guess none of them can fathom Silva being unable to kill someone. If that's the case, they're hopeless. If the troupe does decide to show their faces tonight, these people are going to die.

I suck my lollipop a bit longer, basking in the quiet before, "That's right. You didn't. Although you may not have realized it, he _was_ showing a few signs of distress during the fight. Your fight with him was the only time I've seen him worry about winning! Seriously, you have my respect, Silva Zoldyck, and not a lot of people have that."

He closes his eyes for moment, seeming to think. Then he opens them again. His expression remains unchanged, but I get the feeling he's confirmed something.

"There's only one person I can think of that I was unable to defeat. It was three years ago."

"Hm, that sounds about right," I nod. Then, I grin at him. "Just so you know, that doesn't imply that I'm a target or anything. It just means we share blood." The man sitting next to Silva, Zeno, seems to realize what we're talking about, but all the others in the room don't seem to understand.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to kill a member of the Phantom Troupe if they come?" Silva questions. So he's worried about that? I was kinda worried he'd be more focused on the fact that I could be part of the troupe, and try to kill me since he was hired to. If he stripped me down, he'd find my spider tattoo. That would be solid proof that would turn every assassin in this room against me. While I could probably handle all the others, I don't know about the Zoldyck pair.

"Sure I could," I shrug. "Depending on which it was. If it was Chrollo, I'd be done for the moment I leaked bloodlust. But if you're talking about willingness instead of physical ability….I actually helped bury one of them not too long ago. To be precise, I helped the killer bury the body. I think the fact that I didn't try to avenge him should prove I feel nothing towards the members of the troupe."

"W-what are you talking about?" Blue stammers.

"I'm _not_ gonna repeat all that," I growl.

"Didn't I tell you?" The red haired one chuckles. "She wouldn't if she wasn't capable."

"Anyway," I address Silva, "that's why I'd love to watch you work."

"One last thing," he says. I wave for him to go ahead. "How were you able to watch us? No one was there when we fought, and I would have destroyed any security cameras, had there been any."

I raise a brow. "That's all you're wondering? That's the easiest thing to answer yet!" Popping the sucker from my mouth, I use it to lazily point at him while I answer. "I walked in at the same time Kurapika did. You didn't notice, did you?"

* * *

I love her arrogance, even though she's confronting the infamous Silva Zoldyck. Also, the fact that he missed her entrance with the rest of them proves something about her Zetsu. That's probably her strongest weapon. Now that I think about it, her abilities are purely defensive. She has to rely on her actual physical strength to attack. She can harden her fists with Nen, but that's about it when it comes to offensive. She can't boost her powers at all. All she can do it bolster what she already has. Oh, and I feel like I should mention how happy I am with your guys' response to this story! I'm glad you seem to like it! If you have any issues whatsoever with what's going on in it, please tell me. If it's something I can fix, I'll do my best. Interacting with you guys is part of what makes writing so exhilarating! So as always, I can't wait to hear what you have to say!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, first things first, I'm going to apologize for that one intro I had where I bitched a bit about my friend and her new boyfriend. That was mostly just the shock and fear of the unfamiliar talking. I don't mean to turn these afore notes into my diary. The purpose of these is basically to interact with you guys, my readers, one on one rather than through my story only. So yes, sometimes I go on rants, but that one was maybe out of line. Forgive me? Still, I hope you guys enjoy these afore notes as much as I do, even if they are just the random ramblings of some girl.

Well then, on with the story!

* * *

The ride to the auction is silent. All of us sit, still, save for the rocking of the car. Silva and Zeno sit at the very back of the truck, their presences least noticeable of all. The second we were all seated, I'd sucked in the bits of my aura I'd been releasing. Honestly, it feels odd to let my aura out for so long. Typically, if I stop using Zetsu, it's only for the length of time needed to get someone to notice my existence.

I should have stolen another lollipop. I finished the last one a good thirty minutes ago, and now my mouth is bored. Although I'd prefer some kind of candy, even a mint, or gum would suffice.

 _Click_

One of the men pulls out a lighter, raising it to the cigarette in his mouth. I flinch, but thankfully the person sitting next to the guy scolds him for me.

"Don't smoke in an enclosed space," he chastises. "And why are you smoking before a job, anyway? The smell'll give you away."

Growling, the smoker removes the cigarette from his mouth. "I know, it's a bad habit of mine."

Mr. Smoker is lucky the other guy stopped him. Cigarettes are one of my biggest pet peeves. Cigars aren't much better, but I let that slide back at the hotel because Kurapika wouldn't have been pleased if I'd smashed that suited guy's face in. This guy, even if he is an assassin, would have ended up with worse than a broken nose if he'd lit the thing. He has some nerve to try to smoke this close to me, where the stench would stick to my clothes.

Shortly after, the truck comes to a halt. No one waits for the doors to be opened. Instead, Blue, who's closest to the door, shoves open the door and steps out. We each follow him, hopping down from the truck to the solid ground.

I stuff my hands into the pockets of my jean shorts and approach the guys in suits who drove us here. Once again, I release a bit of my aura. "Hey, you two! Where's Kurapika?"

"Was there a girl assassin?" one whispers to his buddy.

The other is kind enough to answer my question. "He's coming a bit later. For now, head inside."

"Wha- That's not fair! He told me we'd meet again when we got to the auction house!"

"Didn't you hear, little girl?" that irritating Blue fellow chortles. "That blonde kid said he didn't have time to play with you!"

"Is that so?" Snarling, I snap out my hand and clench his throat. "Then," I growl, "why don't _you_ play with me for a while?" Before anyone can move to stop me, a loud _ring_ cuts through the tension. Releasing the assassin, I yank my phone out of my pocket and answer it. "Yes, what do you want?"

"The boss has given his orders." I swear, it seems like Shalnark is the only one who ever contacts me.

"They're not orders for me," I point out, "so why're you telling me?"

"Because I can see you from where I am."

I scan the area, not spying the blonde spider. As if he'd be spotted that easily. "So you guys'll be here tonight? Are you stealing more things? What's there left to steal?"

"No," Shalnark corrects. "He told us to go crazy."

A smile twitches at the corners of my lips as I absorb those words. _Go crazy_. Ah, I wish I had an offensive Nen at a time like this! I mean, even Pakunoda's got her guns. But _go crazy_...how wonderful! Undoubtedly, every assassin in that truck just now will be dead. Not including the Zoldycks, of course. I'm not included in there either. I'm not actually an assassin at all; I was just hired to pretend to be one for the night.

"In that case…." I suppress a chuckle. "I'll be sure to keep up my defenses tonight."

"One more question," Shalnark rushes before I can hang up. "Do you know if the chain user will be there?"

As he asks, a black car with tinted windows pulls up beside the now empty truck. "If you must know….actually, I can't answer that. I also can't tell you the reason I can't tell you." It would be a violation of the contract Kurapika has me roped into. I can't tell any member of the troupe about him.

After a moment, Shal asks, "Is it the same reason you could barely tell me anything about Uvogin's fight?"

"It might be." I hang up before he can question any more, dashing over to the car where Kurapika is slamming the door. He joins Mr. Nostrade at his side, rushing purposefully towards the auction house. Startled, I jump a step to keep up. "Hey, Kurapika, what's up?"

His gaze shifts over to me, but only for a moment. "Corona, just go join the others."

"No! You said we'd meet again here!" And besides, both of the Zoldycks have already disappeared. The wimps left behind are of no concern of mine. After all, in a few hours they'll all be decaying fodder for flies. If there's anything left of them.

"And now we've met here, so I kept my promise."

"I'm coming whether you like it or not! If you wanted me to listen to whatever you said, you should have made it one of the conditions for your trust!"

He closes his eyes in frustration, no doubt wishing he had indeed made that demand. "You'll be of no help."

"You don't know that, smartypants. How long have you known me? What do you know about my powers? How can you know I won't be able to help?"

Overwhelmed and in a hurry, he sighs. "Fine, you can come."

Not that his consent really changes anything. We're already inside at the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. I'm already coming with. Even so, I grin. As an afterthought, I suck in the remnants of my aura I've let drift. I might as well not get in the way and upset him any further.

Oddly enough, the short elevator ride up with just the three of us is more intense than the truck ride here full of assassins. I study Kurapika's face as we ascend, trying to read it. His poker face is impeccable. I kind of wonder what he went through to create it. Other than his stoic expression, I can't help but marvel at how pretty his face is. He's undeniably a boy, and yet he's prettier than any girl I've met. He leaves me behind in his dust in that regard. Right now his eyes are dark grey, practically black. They're pretty, but I can't stop thinking about the glittering shade of red I saw that night. His eyes can change color….I've come across weirder things, but I'm still curious about this. Maybe it's because his red eyes are so mesmerizing.

We begin our mad dash again as soon as the doors slide open, darting to room 501 and skidding to a stop. I puff my hair out of my eyes as Mr. Nostrade twists the doorknob and barrels into the room. Laying in the bed smack in the middle of the room is a young girl with stark blue hair. Despite what one would think, considering Light Nostrade's panicking, she doesn't seem to be dead. Only asleep.

"She appears to be fine," Kurapika mirrors my thoughts, sliding into a seat and opening a laptop.

I take a seat on the edge of the girl's bed. After staring at the girl for a minute, I ask, "Is anyone gonna explain to me what's happening? Or who this chick is?" When neither of them responds, I recall my Zetsu and groan. It's not like I regret having such a useful ability, but it can be so inconvenient. Although...it's really only inconvenient when I interact with people. I suppose I've been doing that more often lately. It's not like I can help it, though. If I don't start interacting with interesting people, I'm gonna die of boredom. Chrollo's been helpful to alleviate said boredom for the past few years, but once he declared my training was finished, I've had way too much free time. I can't blame him, though. He's tried to keep me satisfied. He lets me accompany the troupe members whenever I want, and lets me take any spoils I want, and sometimes provides me with different puzzles to solve….but still.

Once more, I release a bit of my aura and repeat my questions. "I can't know if or how I can help unless someone tells me what's going on. And who is this chick?"

Kurapika speaks in haste to catch me up, fingers flying at incredible speed across the keyboard. "This is Neon Nostrade. She was brought here accompanying an unknown man who disappeared after she collapsed for unknown reasons."

"I see…" I think for a moment. "Yeah, not much I can do to help you there. I guess I could do a bit exploring and figure out who that man was, if you want." As I say that, I immediately regret that. There's no way he'll turn down that offer, but that means separating. He won't go with me.

"That could be good to know," Kurapika nods. I knew it. I should've held my tongue. But it's not like I can just retract that offer now, after he's already given me permission to go. He _did_ only allow me to tag along since I could be useful somehow, and there's not much I can do in this room.

"You!" Light Nostrade addresses me, rudely jamming a finger in my direction. "If you find that bastard, kill him! As painfully as you can!"

I open my mouth to retort, but Kurapika gives me a warning glance. If I speak out, it'll reflect badly on him since he recommended me. Scowling, I keep my mouth shut as I head over to the door. Before I close the door behind me, I mutter loud enough for Kurapika to hear, "I'll be back soon."

Like hell I'll have followed him around like this to leave him here. And I still don't have his number. I need to get that before we part ways, or who knows when we'll meet next. So...what am I gonna do? I told him I could try to find the mystery guy Neon was with, but how exactly do I go about doing that? That guy could be long gone by now.

….I guess I could check the security cameras. Those can rewind, right? So I can see who the girl was with? Okay, there's a start, but where's the room with all the moniters the security cameras are connected to?

Growling, I scratch my head roughly with both of my hands. I should have thought about this when I was still in the room and asked Mr. Nostrade! If I go back, Kurapika might think I'm incompetent!

As I'm in the midst of regretting, the elevator door dings and opens. The squeak of room service wheels sends relief flowing through my body. The moment the woman steps off the elevator, I yank her aside by her collar.

"You work here, so you should know where all the security footage is. So? Where is it?"

"I….am not allowed to give guests that information, Ms."

"Lucky me, I'm not a guest. But I happen to work for one of the big shots staying in this place, and I'm pretty certain your boss wouldn't like it very much if you upset him! If you wanna stick to your flimsy little rules and incite his anger, by all means, it's your job. Not mine. If you wanna keep this little workplace of yours where you run food to rich money grubbers, though, I suggest you speak up and tell me what I wanna know!"

"I, um…" She glances between my face and my hand, which is still at her throat. "Although I'm not entirely certain….I think it's in the basement. You need a employee key to get down there."

"Oh, then in that case, I'll just borrow yours," I smile, dangling her key in front of her face.

Her hand flies to her skirt pocket. "When did you-"

"Don't take it personally. Not many people have been able to detect me when I'm pickpocketing. Also, you shouldn't take this personally, either." I trade out her key for the pin in my pocket, whipping it out and sticking it in her arm before she can react. She stiffens, then relaxes, her eyes slipping out of focus. "Forget you ever met me. Kapeesh?" When she nods, I jerk out the pin and replace it in my pocket, now alongside the key I need.

Then I leave behind the baffled employee and step into the elevator, waiting for the doors to shut before inserting the key in the keyhole beneath the B button.

* * *

I'm going to nitpick my own story, so bear with me for a moment. I think the part where she worries over Kurapika thinking her incompetent is pretty important. She likes being seen as superior, but the fact that she has concern over how a specific person sees her shows that she's started to take him personally. That's how I feel, anyway. I mean, as the author, I could just be reading too much into it and casting whatever meaning I wish onto those words. Words are heavy, though. It saddens me when people throw around words nonchalantly. You should never speak without a decided purpose for your words, and they should be precise to convey exactly what you want. Even if your purpose is to ease the mood, or get someone to laugh, that counts as an acceptable purpose. I just don't like when people throw words around with no regard to the weight that's supposed to be behind them. They render their meaning null and void doing that. I could go on, but I'll conclude with this. I'm sure you guys aren't reading my stories to hear me complain about the world, after all. I'll be sure to update soon.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	11. Chapter 11

So, my little sister has this nintendo game called Tomodachi Life, and geez it's addicting. I've made all of my OCs on that game, and even two OCs that I haven't written about yet and may never get around to. It's basically a game where you create people and they form a community on a little island. It sounds simple, and it is, but it's super fun! Each individual character has their own personality, food preferences, relationships, etc. Of course, I have the problem of the game belonging to my sister. She's got a 3DS, while I've got a super old one I got when I was in kindergarden. My nintendo will only run old games, so I can't go and get the game for myself as much as I might want to. Anyway, if you can, I recommend getting the game. I love it!

Onto what you actually came for.

* * *

"Hey," I knock at the open doorframe, drawing the attention of the people sitting at the screens. "I wanna see something."

"Who are you?" one of the employees asks.

"All you need to know is that I'm doing work for Mr. Nostrade. Now," I step into the monitor room, "you're going to show me the footage of Neon Nostrade and the guy she was with."

"We already showed one of you assassins," another guy complains. "Just go ask him."

"I came here 'cause I wanna see it with my own eyes. If you already know I'm an assassin, you should know not to get on my nerves like you are, genius. Now show me what I came to see." Grumbling, the men turn back to their monitors. I enter deeper into the room and rest my hand on the back of one of their chairs, watching as one begins to rewind the footage.

"Here, is this what you wanted?"

He presses a button and the screen begins to play, showing me the backs of two people walking together down a hallway. One is Neon, which is made obvious through her vibrant blue hair. The other, though….the other wears a suit, with no other defining features. Then something catches light.

"Pause it," I order, gripping the seat tighter. A scowl on his face, he obeys. Then he gasps, startled, as I yank him and his chair away from the screens and move my face closer to the monitors.

Barely visible under spiked hair is a round, green orb dangling on his ear. With that I've identified the mystery man. I giggle, shaking my head. I didn't recognize him at first, probably because he usually slicks his hair back, but Neon's companion was none other than my brother, Chrollo. That means he's planning something, something more than just letting us run wild. I wonder if he told any of the others.

Above us, the sound of gunfire hardly manages to reach this underground room, but the fighting has definitely begun. That means Shal's probably busy. The others, too, of course, but he happens to need his phone to fight how he prefers. I can't ring him up and ask him about anything right now. Is there someone else I can call? Only a few members of the Phantom Troupe actually own cell phones, and even fewer are willing to cater to my eccentric whims. Phinx and Feitan also have phones, but it's unlikely either would tell me anything if I simply asked. Pakunoda can't really use a phone while in battle, since her duel guns require both her hands. I think Hisoka has a phone, but even if I knew his number I wouldn't call him.

Deciding, I dial Shizuku's number and wait for her to pick up. While I do, the employees get back to monitoring the screens, the screen with the footage of Chrollo and Neon reverting to present time. I scan my eyes across the screens lazily as the phone rings in my ear.

"Hey, isn't this the same guy that was with that girl?" one glances back at me, pointing at a monitor. Indeed it is. On a screen in the top right corner, Chrollo is shown standing in the middle of an empty room with two other people whose backs are to the camera. However, it's clear to me who they are.

The Zoldycks.

Finally, Shizu picks up. "Who is it?" she inquires, monotonous.

"Who else do you think would call you at a time like this? Chrollo's in the building right now, and earlier he was with Neon Nostrade. I'm curious as to why."

"Boss doesn't tell us things like that," Shizu sighs. "Is that all?"

"Huh? No, there's more. I was wondering….is there any reason being seen inside the building would be a problem for him?" As I say those words, one of the workers eyes me warily. Although his buddy seems to have missed it, the one appears to realize at least a bit of the implication behind my words.

For a moment, Shizu is silent. "...yes….that might be problematic. He plans on using fake corpses to let the auction go on, but all of them are being placed outside the building."

"I see. Well then, see you Shizuku! Don't slip up and get yourself killed!" Hanging up, I turn to the man who's paid attention to my conversation. He flinches back into his chair as I say, "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop like that?"

"You don't have to pay me anything," the man bargains. "I'll keep quiet! I never saw the man on that screen!"

"Well, you see," I crack knuckles without care, "If that man wasn't my real boss, and my brother, I might accept that. Unfortunately for you, I can't let you go now that you've inconveniently seen the face of the leader of the Phantom Troupe."

"W-wait, you mean-" The man cuts off, his vocals flying too high pitched to be heard. The ignorant one finally takes interest, tensing.

"Yup! How _lucky_ you are! You get to be killed by a member of such a famous group!" Before either one can shout, I've got them both by the throat so they can't make any sound other than choking. "Since you haven't really done anything particularly wrong, I'll even be merciful today! You'll both have quick deaths." With that, I crush their necks and drop them to the floor. My fingers flex out the tension leftover while I muse about how extremely fortunate they are that I'm not Feitan.

What to do now? As much as I'd love to go up and watch Chrollo fight Silva and Zeno, they'll probably be done by the time I actually get up there. Then again, maybe not. Silva and Chrollo's first fight didn't last very long, but maybe the extra player this time will add length. But if I go up, I could get caught up in the fight and killed….

I burst out laughing, heading back to the elevator. Since when did I care about danger? Unsure of whether or not I need to use the employee key to go back up, I put it in the elevator keyhole just in case. The security camera had been for the top floor, so I press the highest button and wait. The doors slide shut, and the elevator jolts into motion.

Not long after, there's a bang that rocks the lift and stops it. I cringe, steadying myself. One of the doors has been knocked inwards, a giant dent impressed into it. It stays standing, however, blocking my view of the other side. Sighing, I wedge my fingers between the elevator doors and work the untouched door open. What I'm met with another door, indicating I've stopped at a floor. Not precisely, though. The top foot or so reveals the walls of the elevator shaft. I growl, beginning to lever open the next door. When it's open just enough to fit me, I slip through and step into the carnage. It's the ground floor where I've been stopped, but it looks nothing like it did when I first came into the building. Walls are broken through, bits of the ceiling are crumbling, and dead bodies litter the floor. Everything's riddled with bullet holes. There's no sign of whatever made the impact on the elevator, though.

"Why aren't you men shooting!"

The frantic shout causes me to turn, finding a sizeable group of live men. All the one's I can see have guns at the ready, but that's nothing for me to be concerned about. How could I call myself a member of the Phantom Troupe, or even Chrollo's sister, if I couldn't dodge a few bullets?

"But sir," one of the men holding a gun glances behind him, "it's just a little girl!"

A short man in a pinstripe suit pushes his way to the front, grabbing the collar of the man who spoke and yanking him down to eye level. "Just a little- she could be part of the Troupe! They have girls, too, you idiot! And she could-" Then he happens to shift his gaze in my direction, meeting my eyes. "Wait...Wait a minute...Are you….are you Corona? Corona Hale?"

At the sound of my name and my old last name, I immediately go rigid. "Who the hell are you?"

He simply stares at me. Then, he makes a motion with his hands and all the men lower their guns. "Capture her alive, and make it quick! We've got to get out of here."

I barely have time to think before the horde of men rush at me. The thought that manages to surface before I'm forced to react is, _Crap! I forgot my aura's out!_

Then hands grab at my arms and I shove them away, sending the men stumbling backwards. I'm only able to count the number of assailants before they once again come at me. Eighteen. Not nearly enough to be of major concern. The next one to touch me is rewarded with a snapped neck, courtesy of my fist. His buddies don't so much as hesitate even as their friend crumples to the ground, another man grabbing at my waist. I can feel his organs rupture as I jab my elbow into his stomach.

Once I've knocked out six of them, the remaining twelve finally begin to show signs of caution. The short boss man keeps glancing around anxiously, his guards preoccupied with me. Who _is_ that guy, anyway? How the hell does he know me, and why is he trying to catch me?

While I break the next guy's arms, one of the men breaks away to whisper something to his boss. I can see the small man in the pinstriped suit stiffen as I knock the broken armed man off his feet. Then, as I throw one of the remaining men into a half crumbled wall, the boss and the one guard slip away. I let them. The likelihood of them actually surviving is low enough I don't have to worry. Meanwhile, I finish off the abandoned men who fail to notice the absence of their boss.

When I crush the last one's chest in, I step back, a bit short on breath. That guy must be somehow involved with my father. Does that mean my old man is still looking for me? It's been seven years! Shouldn't he have accepted by disappearance and adopted a new heir by now?

I growl, slamming the skull of one of the dead men into the ground with my foot. Damn, that guy's persistent! I thought he'd give up years ago!

Smashing these dead guys doesn't help my mood at all. Why'd I have to run into someone who knew me? I was done with that family of mine when I was ten!

Sucking in a deep breath, I slow my heart and cool my head. It doesn't matter. That guy and his guard will be killed by some other member of the troupe before he can escape. Father isn't going to find me. Even if he does, he has no way of holding me. He has no way of forcing me into anything.

For now...I guess I should go back to Kurapika. I'll tell him that it was the leader of the Phantom Troupe that was with Neon, which is the truth, but I'll leave out the detail of him showing up on a camera while I was there. Maybe if he thinks that a good portion of troupe members are dead, he'll let go of his hatred towards us a little. Maybe he'll hate me a little less. So as long as he doesn't know Chrollo was in the building when he was supposed to be dying outside….

That has to probably be the best part about the conditions Kurapika put on me. He allowed me to stay silent, so I can refuse to answer any question. It's not like I'm tricking him, exactly, and I don't have any ill intent. I'll just let him think those corpses are real.

For now I'll return to room 501, although I'll have to forgo the elevator in favor of the stairs. Normally I'd love all this excitement. Normally I'd join in the slaughter. Right now, though, I'm drained.

I just want to see Kurapika.

* * *

Corona Hale. Honestly, her last name was picked at random. I have this lost list of first names and last names for me to use in writing, and I just chose Hale at random. Her first name, though, obviously was derived from Chrollo. Although her name was entirely up to me to decide, I think this says something about her mother. Her mother quite obviously was distressed over her abandonment of Chrollo, so she sort of raised Corona in his place. Therefore, she named her after her brother. I feel a bit sorry for Corona. Neither of her parents really saw her. Her father saw an heir, and her mother saw a way to maybe make up for her mistake. Because of that, Corona didn't really form a bond with either of them, it seems. I think she liked her mother better than her father, though. Just a feeling. We'll see if any of this info comes in later, cause I honestly have no idea if it will or not.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	12. Chapter 12

You guys have been quiet lately. What's up with that? All the sudden you guys just stopped commenting for the last three chapters. I'm not complaining or anything; you don't have to leave a comment if you don't want to. It's just that I find it strange for it to stop so abruptly, so I thought I'd mention it. But hey, no hard feelings if you just have nothing to say. If you do though, no matter what it may be, please don't hold back in consideration for me. Even if there's some awful plot whole I'm completely overlooking, I can take it if you point it out. I'm a big girl. On a different note, who's looking forward to school starting? No one? Yeah, me neither.

Without further ado, chapter 12.

* * *

"We're leaving?" Nobunaga's voice carries a hint of disbelief. He's an all around idiot, but for once, I think I can sympathize with him. I mean, Yorknew's been a ton of fun! There's the auction, Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and I guess I'll also throw in their pal Leorio. It's been a while since I've been so entertained, and now Chrollo wants us to leave? I just don't think I want to abandon this quite yet.

I wonder what made him want to leave. Is it the presence of the chain user? I guess that might make him a bit uneasy, especially since he doesn't know Kurapika's name or face. Is he scared that Kurapika might kill more of us? Despite Chrollo being the leader of the Phantom Troupe, he's surprisingly sensitive to whom he considers his friends. Fear for their lives could explain his decision.

But it seems like he also had fun the other night at the auction house. Is there something else that's pushing him to leave Yorknew?

I study the face of my brother sitting next to me. As usual, I can't read his expression. I'm just once again confronted with how handsome he is. If not for our blood, I'd probably chase after him. At the same time, though, it makes me pretty happy to be able to say I have at least half of the same blood running through my veins. It's cool having such a badass for a brother.

"We're departing tonight," Chrollo states. "We'll take the rest of the treasure and be done."

I lean my back against his side, deep in thought. I'm sure he'd let me stay behind if I wanted, but that means separating from him. When was the last time I left his side? It's not like I'm glued to him or anything, but I've travelled with him ever since we met when I was twelve. Even when all the other members branched out on their own at points, I stayed with Chrollo. If I choose to part right now, who knows when the next time I'll see him is. He doesn't call the entire troupe together often.

"That's not the end," Nobunaga refutes, pressing on.

Chrollo takes this refusal calmly. "What else is there?"

"The chain user, of course!"

"You seem obsessed."

"I am. Are you telling us to scatter without avenging Uvogin's death? He'll be bored in the next life if we don't send anyone over."

"Nobunaga," Franklin butts in, "the boss has issued an order."

Nobunaga lowers his head. "Yes, and an order from him is absolute. But is this really an order from our boss, Chrollo?"

I whistle, a grin pulling at my lips. Yup, Nobunaga is most definitely an idiot. Challenging Chrollo like that...that's not guts. That's stupidity. When I feel Brother's muscles shift under me, I stop leaning against him and straighten. He stands, stepping off of our ledge and approaching the obstinate enhancer.

"Before I answer your question," Chrollo begins, his Nen book appearing in his hand, "I need you to answer mine. What is your date of birth?"

I can't hold back the snicker that bursts from my mouth when I hear that. His date of birth? Nobunaga certainly wasn't expecting that! No one was! Where did a question like _that_ come from?

Following Nobunaga's answer, Chrollo also asks his blood type and full name. Then, he extends a blank paper out to him and tells him to write those answers down. I watch with interest as Chrollo takes back the now written on paper and sits. He holds up a pen, his book flipped open to a page I can't see. Then, a ghoulish pink ghost of Nen materializes around his hand and pushes his pen to the paper.

Since I can't see very well from my view behind him, I stand. When that doesn't help, I also leap from the ledge and creep up at Brother's side. The little Nen ghost is scribbling down...poetry?

After writing, his hand lifts again and the weird Nen ghost vanishes. Then Chrollo hands the paper back to the antsy Nobunaga. The enhancer scans it over, glancing up to his boss.

"What is this?"

"A one hundred percent accurate fortune. I stole the ability from Neon Nostrade. Each of the verses predict what will happen in that week of the month."

While they discuss the power, and Nobunaga's fortune, I poke at Chrollo's book. Not ceasing his conversation, he shifts the book over to me and I flip it open. I like looking through the abilities he's stolen. I started my interest in his pages when he took my ability of Cancellation and put it in. I'd wanted to see it in his book, and had gotten caught up scanning through the others. Now, whenever he steals a new skill, he usually lets me borrow the book for a few minutes to look it over. It's just one of the ways he accommodates me.

Indeed, on the page with a picture of Neon, there's the details of her Nen ability scrawled down. Poetry that predicts the future, huh? Pretty nifty. Too bad the user can't predict their own futures, though.

Then I notice Chrollo's outstretched hand waiting for me to return his book. I hand it back, still open to the page with Neon Nostrade's face on it. Once again, the ghost returns, and this time he hands the finished page to Shizuku. After looking it over, she announces,

"I'm going to die next week. There's only two verses. Pakunoda and Shalnark will, too." After explaining how she interpreted it, she mentions, "I don't know who the 'scarlet eyes' refers to." I perk up. That has to be Kurapika, right? Kurapika has those red eyes.

"Isn't one of us," Phinx says. "I'm guessing it's the chain user."

"Scarlet eyes? I remember now." I glance over at Shalnark, who looks as if he's just had an epiphany. "There was that clan whose eyes turned red! There was a survivor?"

I don't catch who speaks next. "So that means if we stay, a good portion of us will be killed by the chain user."

"So we'll leave and avoid that," Chrollo explains. "Shalnark, Pakunoda, go collect any information we might need for tonight. Nobunaga, your job is to be their shield."

"Wait." I shiver. It's been a while since I've heard Hisoka's voice. "Shouldn't you tell some more fortunes, Boss? It might give us some more hints on how to avoid that fate."

"Yeah, tell mine!" I beg, sitting on the same box as Chrollo and looking over his shoulder.

"You know your birthday and name, but do you know your blood type?" Chrollo wonders.

"I'm AB negative," I inform him, holding my hand out in expectations for the paper. He hands me one and I steal his pen to scribble down the information. Then, he gets to work. When he hands mine back, he immediately hands out the next paper to Pakunoda and waits to get started again.

I wander over to the ledge, not bothering to climb up onto it and instead propping myself against it. So this is supposed to be completely correct, is it? I smooth out the paper and begin to read

 _The calendar loses a precious component_

 _The remaining months gather to mourn_

 _But you, the leap day, are missing_

 _Instead met with the past you scorn_

 _The scarlet eyes have captured you_

 _And will raise fire in his wake_

 _The spider will limp away with life_

 _But you will abandon it for your own sake_

 _Your venom is fatally potent_

 _But beware the glass cup that can trap you still_

 _Avoid seclusion to still run free_

 _And don't hesitate to bite to kill_

The most concerning is the last stanza, which mentions something about a trap. A glass cup? I understand that I'm a spider in the poem, but what could be the glass cup? I guess I don't really have to worry about that, though. I just have to stick to crowded places, or be accompanied by some of the other troupe members. Then there's the line saying I'll abandon the spider….does that mean I really will choose to stay behind in Yorknew? I mean, I was leaning towards that option already, but….what about Chrollo? Does that mean we'll separate? The idea of being without him seems kinda...odd. It's just, I've grown used to him over the past five years. It'll be strange not having him around. So I'll be by myself? I guess that won't be much different from those years I was a runaway street rat prowling around Meteor City. I'll just be here in Yorknew, instead. Of course, in a way, it's more dangerous for me to stay here rather than Meteor City. I run a higher risk of running into people who knew me when I was small.

Other than that, though, there's nothing for me to necessarily worry about. The first stanza has already come to pass. It's kinda interesting how it referred to me as the leap day, though. I'm a part of the group, and yet at the same time, I'm not.

Finished interpreting my fortune, I glance up. Seems Chrollo's done. There're still a few without fortunes, like Feitan, but that's probably because they don't know all the information needed about themselves.

"What does your fortune say?"

The demanding tone of Pakunoda's voice draws all the eyes in the room to her. She's approached Hisoka, who is one with a fortune in his hand. He doesn't say anything, and in turn, she waits for him to hand it over.

"If you read it," Hisoka smiles, "you'll get a horrible shock."

"Let me see it."

Turning his head away in submission, he hands her his paper. We all wait in anticipation as she silently reads. As she does, shock does indeed color her features. She turns to us and invites us all to look. I don't bother going over, already having a glimmer of an idea of what might be on the paper. And besides, once they've gathered, Shizuku starts reading it aloud.

"A red eyed customer will visit….the calendar's secrets?"

Ah, I was right. It's about his conspiring with Kurapika. Nobunaga rips the fortune away from Shizuku, as if he has to see it with his own eyes. Then, he draws his sword.

"Did you sell out Uvo?" he demands, positioned to fight. Hisoka doesn't so much as glance at the enhancer, shuffling through his deck of cards calmly. When Nobunaga takes a step to advance, Franklin and Shal hastily move to block his way. "Move!"

"We should at least listen to what he has to say," Franklin reasons.

"Calm down," Shalnark commands softly. "The boss said that we can avoid the fortunes depending on our actions." With that, the two turn to Hisoka.

"Hisoka," Franklin addresses, "explain what happened this past week."

The clown simply states, "I cannot."

As this debate continues, Shizuku steps over to me. I hadn't noticed her take the fortune back from Nobunaga, but she offers it to me. "Do you want to look?"

I shrug. "Sure, why not?" Without much expectation, I take Hisoka's paper and scan it over. What I see sends me spiralling in confusion. A sword? Could this be referring to Kurapika's Nen swords? So Hisoka has one, too? But that can't be right. I never saw Kurapika use one on him, and neither of them ever mentioned anything resembling conditions to each other. I can only think that Kurapika used his Nen on him before that time I followed Hisoka, but Hisoka hadn't seemed to be acting in a way that would suggest that.

When I peek over the paper at the clown, I jump. Just for half a second, he met my eyes. He knows I know it's wrong. He want's me to stay quiet. I offer the paper to Chrollo, but he refuses. Instead, then, I return it to Shizuku, my gaze never straying from the Phantom Troupe's number four. Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. I'm kinda interested in what this joker is planning, anyway.

The next thing I catch is Nobunaga charging Hisoka...and then disappearing. He reappears in the ledge Brother and I previously occupied. Shaking my head, I glance over at Chrollo. As I'd expected, his book is out.

"Nobunaga," he orders. "Stop talking. I have some questions for you, Hisoka. If you can't answer, just say." Following this, he asks three questions about the members of the troupe and what information concerning them it referred to. Hisoka answers all three. The following three questions, all concerning Kurapika himself, Hisoka replies with no response. Then, Chrollo lowers his head and closes his book. "I see. The chain user has at the least two abilities. One, he used to defeat Uvogin, and the other he is using to keep Hisoka silent. The phrase 'sword of law' leads me to assume he is able to put conditions on other people. Things like, 'You cannot lie to me', and 'Do not give out any information about me'. It also seems likely he put something in Hisoka's body."

"Oh!" Even I'm somewhat startled when Shalnark suddenly interjects. "Could that be why you were unable to say anything about the chain user and Uvo's fight, Corona?" To the others he explains, "I thought it would be useful if she watched the fight and reported back about the chain user, but when she came back she told me she could only confirm Uvo's death."

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Nobunaga rages.

"Well, I knew you'd figure it out eventually," Shalnark waves off. Then, to me repeats, "Is that the reason?"

Damn, I hadn't thought about that. Of course he'd figure that out after listening to the reasoning surrounding Hisoka. I have the same 'symptoms' as him, after all. I purse my lips, deeply considering my reply before opening my mouth. For a split second, I can feel the sword pressing into my heart in warning. "I can't say."

From then on, the conversation flows with the assumption both of us are under the control of Kurapika's constrictions. Shizu reads off other parts of Hisoka's fortune, and Chrollo from it concludes that the death toll among us would not change, whether we leave or not. Once more, I meet Hisoka's gaze. That's all it takes for me to know we both know where each of us stands. He knows I have a real Nen sword. I know his fortune is fake, and he doesn't have a sword.

That means he manipulated his paper to say what he wanted, which also means he's influencing the troupe. With just his fortune, he can make us take action. Or he can prevent us from taking action. Just what is he trying to do?

* * *

I love writing poetry, so it was a ton of fun to formulate her fortune. I, of course, had to make it metaphorical and rhythmic, and above all, accurate! It was actually a bit of a challenge. If you liked my work, though, I have poems up that I'd love if you'd check out. Shameless self advertising complete. Okay, so I mentioned school earlier, so I hope you guys don't mind if I talk about it a bit. I finally finished my summer reading. I'm a bookworm, and love a good story as much as anyone else, but I could barely stand to get through this particular story. There were countless Mary Sue characters, and they'd repeat themselves over and over and over...Completely unrelated characters would say the exact same lines at separate points in the book, as if they have no mind of their own, and everyone's memory is impeccably perfect. At different points I wanted to slap the author for being so unrealistic! There are no rules to truly creative writing...and yet this somehow broke the rules. I was _so_ glad to be done with it. Now I'll have to go to school, discussing and dissecting it for another three months. Fun.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	13. Chapter 13

Yo. So school's begun. The worst part is that I've already got homework! Can't they just let us relax, and ease us into it the first few days? You know, let us get settled into the class? Honestly, I might even _like_ school if not for the homework. I go into every class fearing the homework to be assigned. Nothing annoys me more than when we have to do things for school at home. School is there for a purpose! And home is there to not be school! And they always say things like 'oh, you're not expected to spend too long on homework. Just a few hours,' I absolutely hate it! School takes up _seven_ hours of the waking day. Now add another hour or so for eating breakfast and dinner, another for getting ready for the day and bed, yet another hour or two for any after school activities people may have, and that's _ten to eleven_ hours taken up. Now let's add, let's say, ten hours to get the appropriate night's rest. We're supposed to get over nine hours, you know? Now that's twenty or twenty-one hours, and that's not taking in account traffic, or any other odd thing that might cut down your time, so I'm being generous. If you spend one or two _hours_ on homework, you're left with a max of _one or two hours_ to relax, and recover from all the work you've done in school (and activities). That's 1/12, or even 1/24 of the entire day! That's not enough time!

Well, you get my point. Sorry for the long intro, and here's your story.

* * *

"They're 2,500 meters in that direction," Kortopi says, raising one of his hands to point. The other hand rests on the real scarlet eyes that were to be sold before we stole them. As expected of Chrollo, he was able to devise a way to track down Kurapika just from a tidbit of information about Neon, the employer's daughter. It figures that Kurapika would be after the eyes of his clan. I mean, even if someone's not of the Kurta Clan, those eyes have a magnetizing quality to them. I'm sure it's all the more for him, because of his blood. Perhaps, just a bit, I can relate in the way that Chrollo's even more interesting to me since we share blood.

"Let's get going, then," Machi declares. "But only those of us less conspicuous."

That counts out Franklin, Hisoka, and Bonolenov. Phinx isn't the type to go if he doesn't feel like he has to, and Shal mentions that he feels it better if he stays back. His reasoning is that if he and Pakunoda stay together, they could get killed together, since their deaths were predicted. Feitan decides to stay with Shal.

So in the end, that leaves Chrollo, Machi, Nobunaga, Kortopi, Shizuku, Pakunoda, and me. Well, in my opinion, Nobunaga and Chrollo both attract quite a bit of attention. Chrollo can blend in a bit, I suppose, but Nobunaga's samurai style is a bit noteable. Still, he's pretty toned down when compared to some of the other troupe members.

I'm also unsure whether my presence crosses their minds or not, since my Zetsu's going strong. If they were thinking of me, they might have me stay behind since I've got a Nen sword. Well, I guess they won't consider it if I don't release any of my aura.

I go ahead and hop off the box I was sitting on and join the exiting group out of the auction house. I'm not sure what will happen if I'm there when Kurapika and the rest of the troupe meets. I don't really want him to die, but I certainly do not want to throw my life away fighting the troupe. Ah, decisions are so freaking hard! Will I seriously have to choose between Chrollo and Kurapika? My mind flashes back to the fortune from before.

 _You will abandon it for your own sake_

…..according to that, I'll end up choosing Kurapika. Well, we'll see what happens. If choosing that red eyed beauty means throwing my life away, forget it.

"We'll apprehend him as a group," Chrollo decides, addressing all of us who've come outside. I grimace. It's raining pretty heavy. Even if I'd brought an umbrella, it'd be pointless. Chasing means running, and running in rain means getting soaked. I'm already wet enough just standing here! "Pakunoda, you'll get all information from him regarding Uvo, and about the Nen swords he has in Hisoka and Corona. After that….he's all yours Nobunaga."

I growl, tempted to release my Zetsu and shout at him, but I resist. Like I'd let Nobunaga slice up such a pretty boy. But I can't draw their attentions to me, or they might tell me to go back. And then we'd argue, and it'd just be a mess.

When Chrollo's sure we've received his orders, he turns in the direction Kortopi motions to. "Go!"

At the single syllable, I push off as hard as I can with my stronger foot and settle into a steady sprint with the others. As we run, rain stings against my skin like tiny bullets. As much as I'd like to block it with a Nen shield, I grit my teeth and bear with it. When the area becomes too crowded to continue our pace on the ground, we leap up onto the sides of the surrounding buildings one at a time. Yet another thing I hate. Battling gravity while running is just a pain!

At least the crowd below is gaping in awe. I can even hear one person exclaim, "They're ninjas!", to which I snicker. Then Kortopi notifies us that the target has sped up, and Chrollo presumes he's gotten in a car. In response, we begin darting between buildings in a zigzag motion. Each time we land and push off, we increase speed.

Finally, when the ground has cleared, we leap back to the concrete. It's then that I suddenly sense the presence of two people behind us. My eyes widen, but before I can react, Chrollo begins to give orders. Of course he didn't miss their presence. It feels like they're using Zetsu, but our change of location must've thrown them off for a second and let them leak a bit of their auras.

"Pakunoda, Nobunaga, Kortopi. Keep pursuing the chain user. We'll meet up at the hotel later." With that, the rest of us skid to a stop and turn around. The three that go on disappear before seconds have passed. Whoever it was following us, they've got quick reflexes. In the time it took us to turn around, they've hidden themselves. Where they are, however, is pretty obvious. They're stuck. At least, one of them is. The one hiding behind a trash bin has nowhere to run, but the one in the alley could be gone already. That doesn't mean we won't pursue that one, though.

The other three, Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku begin approaching the hiding places. I follow, lagging just behind. Before we can reach them, though, a familiar face steps out from behind the trash bin.

My feet freeze when Gon faces us. Then I tilt my head in confusion when Killua steps out of the alley, taking a few moments before I realize what just happened. The one that was chasing us hadn't been Killua. There's no denying Gon was one of those trailing, but Killua's Zetsu wouldn't have stuttered like that. I've seen his Zetsu before, and I'm confident he's skilled enough to hold it up even if he's in a moment of confusion. That could be just my imagination, of course, but I don't think it is.

Taking action, I dart past the others and round into the alley. I'm just in time to see the ends of someone's long hair vanish around the corner. That's all it takes to confirm my suspicions. I dash after the mystery person, catching up quickly. It isn't long before I'm able to reach up and grab a fistful of that person's hair and yank back.

Then I jump, startled when the hair slips off the person's head. Said head whips around, revealing to me rounded sunglasses hiding the eyes. Even so, his real hair alone is enough for me to recognize him.

"...Kurapika!"

That means the Phantom Troupe's going after the wrong person right now. Somehow, I almost feel relieved. That means this pretty boy isn't going to his grave quite yet. I still get to enjoy him a bit more.

"C-Corona!" he stammers, bristling.

"Geez!" I huff, tossing him his wig. "That was close! You idiot! You almost got caught back there, you know?"

"I did," he grimaces, "and now Gon and Killua are caught! Not only did I put them in danger, but if that mind reader touches them now, she'll know everything!"

I blink. "You know about Pakunoda?"

"Killua figured it out."

I nod, not recalling a time when he could have discovered such a thing. She must've read Killua's or Gon's mind before they arrived at the base that one time. "Well, now what're you gonna do?"

He runs his fingers through his blonde hair. "Get them back."

"Gon and Killua? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"...I don't know."

A lightbulb goes off in my head, a mischievous grin tugging at my lips. "Well….you could always trade hostages."

Although I can't see his eyes under those shades, I get the feeling he's staring at me. "Are you suggesting I use you as a hostage?"

"Not at all!" I scowl. "Like I'd willingly take such a vulnerable position. And they don't particularly care for me. I'm not that much help to them, after all. I'm just the little sister tag along."

"Little sister?"

I ignore his nitpicking and continue. "What I'm saying is that you have to capture someone they care about. That means either someone with a unique talent from the troupe, or their leader himself. Those chains you've got should be effective for catching any of them. Oh, but if you choose Chrollo, I'm going to have to mention I don't want him dead."

He studies me, skeptical, but I point to my heart. He knows I can't lie to him, or intend him harm. He sighs and readjusts his wig on his head.

"How do you suppose I go about kidnapping one of them?"

"That's all up to you. If there's something you want me to do, I might even be willing to help you, but I'm not gonna tell you how to do it. Use your own brain! I'll tell you this, though. We split up when we sensed ourselves being chased, and they'll regroup at the hotel the scarlet eyes were at until a moment ago. There's your chance to strike right there."

"What about the scarlet eyes?"

"Don't worry about it," I slap his shoulder as I pass to take the lead to the hotel. "Right now your concern should be your friends, right?"

Again, he recoils from my touch and I can't help but feel a growing dissatisfaction. I didn't even grab him this time. My hand came into contact with his shoulder for less than a second, and he acts like I've got some contagious disease. I know he hates the troupe, but what did _I_ ever do to earn this hate?

"Anyway," I swallow a growl, "let's get going. It'll be a good idea if you can scope out the area before they get there. We should probably run."

After a minute, he nods, and we take off. The icky feeling from mere moments before is replaced by the pleasure of knowing I don't have to hold back my speed. He was able to keep up with us earlier, after all. Even though I run at top speed, he matches me only paces behind. This time, I freely use my Nen to keep off the rain.

As we run, Kurapika removes a phone from his pocket and dials someone. When the person on the other side picks up, he asks, "Are you at the hotel yet?" After listening for a second, he says, "Park and go inside. I'm coming there. We're going to try to capture the leader of the Phantom Troupe."

Ah, I had a feeling he'd choose to go after my brother. I wonder if he'll be mad at me for conspiring with the enemy? A normal person would be, but Chrollo isn't exactly your average jo. He knows my personality well enough to know I'll chase anything I find entertaining. Who knows? Maybe he'll just let it lie.

"I know, I know, but Gon and Killua got captured. We need a hostage to trade with." Kurapika holds the phone away for a moment, and I can vaguely hear shouting on the other end. When whoever it is has quieted down, Kurapika continues. "Calm down, Leorio. I'll think of something. Just wait for me there."

So the four of them are together, are they? I wonder if Kurapika knows how I've associated with those three? Or if they know that I've associated with them? Either way, I look forward to seeing that Leorio's reaction to me showing up with Kurapika.

* * *

I feel like the pace is going to be somewhat slow for the next few chapters. By that, I mean that not a lot of time is going to pass. Please bear with me on that matter. I think you'll enjoy it, but that could very well just be me deluding myself. I've completely thrown myself headlong into this story. Honestly, it's been awhile since I've done that! I've just formed Corona so much that I've even had conversations between the two of us in my head when I get bored, and it's like she's a separate person! Is it weird to say writing is my best friend? I have an actual best friend, but Corona might as well be my best friend too. Ah, wouldn't that be lonely? Having only your written characters as friends? Yup, I'm definitely going to do my best to not lose my living, breathing friends. For now, I'll have to brave through school so I can keep myself also living and breathing.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so let's talk cars today. I don't have a full license yet, so I don't actually have a car of my own yet. Choosing one's going to be a pain. Obviously it can't be that expensive, since my parents are buying it, but I'm _super_ picky about things like this. Style, in particular, I'm a pain with. Like I love how this piece looks, but it's just a little too loose. That's the style? I don't care. I hate it. Or, there's too much, or too little going on with this shoe. I feel like it's going to be the same for cars. I've driven two cars in my life, and the difference in experience between the two of them was drastic. One, I had to be dragged to the car and forced to drive, and the other I could've driven all day. So, right now, I _specifically_ want a wine red, 2007 mitsubishi eclipse. That seems to fit all my requirements...but not only is it a fairly odd car, but wine red is a fairly uncommon color for it. But my heart is set! And now, if I don't get that, my expectations are going to crash. That is a terrible thing to do to oneself.

Alright, I'm done. Please proceed.

* * *

"What're you doing here?" Leorio stiffens, flipping out a knife. "Kurapika! She's part of the troupe!"

"You've met her before?" Kurapika wonders, glancing between the two of us.

"Sure he has," I shrug. "Gon and Killua's time at the base wasn't the first time I saw them. We met earlier at an arm wrestling competition. The three of them treated me to lunch, although all I really had was hot chocolate. And Leorio, pipe down would you? I typically don't go around shouting my affiliations to the world."

"Kurapika, she-"

"-is helping us, right now," the blonde finishes. "At least, she's safe. I have her under a covenant. She can't attack any of us."

"That doesn't mean she can't be a spy!"

"Then do you think you can take me?" I scoff. Then I glance over at Kurapika. "Hey, it doesn't count as me attacking if all I'm doing is defending myself, right?"

He sighs, closing his eyes in exasperation. "If that's all you're doing. But we don't have time for this! I think I've thought of a way to get their leader with just the three of us here. I'll need to make a few calls-"

"Then make those calls first," I interrupt, cracking my knuckles. "While you're doing that, I can assure Leorio that he can't touch me. Then we can all get along. Wasn't it you who said shaky teamwork will only cause confusion?"

"Fine," he relents. "Don't destroy anything." With that, he dials a number and steps aside to make a call. I curl my finger at Leorio, inviting him to come at me.

"I'm not stupid enough to come at you without Nen," he growls, his aura spiking around him. I jeer, taking in the size and power of his aura. Is that really all it takes to be considered a hunter? Maybe I ought to give it a shot myself, sometime, if it's _that_ easy.

I watch as a his aura concentrates around his hand, forming into little dagger shapes. So he's an emitter? That's perfect! My Cancellation should work just fine against him. Then he shoots them in my direction, controlling a few apart from the rest to twist away from the group and attack me from the rear. I don't budge an inch, a film of my aura encasing me. As soon as his Nen comes into contact with mine, his daggers lose all momentum and dissipate into the air. Baffled, he calls his Nen back and reforms the knives in his hands. Just to test, he throws three more. The results are the same.

"What was that?" he demands, voice raised. All eyes in the hotel lobby lock on him and I click my tongue.

"That," I explain, "was my Cancellation. Basically, fighting me is like fighting without Nen. You can only fight me with your brute strength, because your aura can't touch mine."

"Th...that's cheating! No, wait! There's no way you can just make other people's aura ineffective!"

"Of course there are conditions to it," I admit, "but I'm not gonna tell you all those. Now do you understand? Even if I meant you harm, you couldn't touch me, so why don't you just accept my presence? It's not everyday you get to work alongside someone like me, after all."

"That's an impressive ability," Kurapika compliments, hanging up his phone and rejoining us. "But does that mean my Nen sword is also ineffective on you?"

Aw, damn. I was asking for this, wasn't I? "If you meet all the criteria like Leorio does, yes."

"Do I meet the criteria?"

I can't lie. I could refuse to answer, but that'd be the same as telling him he does. But...if I answer outright, he won't trust me at all anymore. Scowling, I reply, "I do not wish to say."

"You do know saying that goes against what you want," Kurapika points out. "You were the one who wanted me to trust you."

"I am aware," I grit my teeth. Well, it isn't ineffective, per say, but I could take it off at any moment. Still, that isn't what he's asking. He's asking whether or not he can trust the covenant he made with me, and in all honesty, he can't.

He waits for me to say more, but I keep silent. Then, he sighs. "We don't have time to discuss this. We'll clear it up later. As for my plan, it's fairly simple. They don't know Leorio's face, so we can take advantage of that. Take up a facade of some sort, I don't care what. Just make sure it's loud, boisterous, and convincing. What you'll actually be doing is telling Gon and Killua our plan. You can use your phone, and pretend you're talking to whoever's on the other side. You should be able to make do conveying the time to them, which is seven. At that time, my colleague Melody will cut the electricity to the building. It will only give us a second or two to act before the Phantom Troupe gathers their bearings, and the backup system will kick in turning the lights back on. It should be enough, though. I'll use that time to catch Chrollo in my Chain Jail, and if we're lucky, Gon and Killua might even be able to slip away."

"Hey," I butt in before he can say anything else, "if those two do get away, don't go killing Chrollo, 'kay? That's my condition for cooperating."

"I only need you to keep quiet about this."

"Oh really? You don't think the boss will give you any trouble? Even if he can't escape your chains, he's incredibly smart. If you underestimate him you'll regret it. Besides, what's the fun in sticking with the troupe if Chrollo's captured? The most I can think of is their disagreement over what to do, and that'd get boring pretty quickly. I'll let Hisoka enjoy the disorder for me. I wanna go with you."

"She knows Hisoka?" Leorio gasps, taken aback.

"'Course I do, genius," I roll my eyes. "He's part of the troupe."

"Do what you want," Kurapika shakes his head. "Anyway, there's a chance someone in the troupe other than Corona and Hisoka has come to know my face, so I'll be disguised. Corona...you can just wait for the other members of the troupe. Do you have an excuse for parting from them?"

I smirk. "For all they know, I never left them. They may not have even known I was there in the first place! The only reason you noticed me was 'cause I ripped off that wig."

"You're that confident?" the blonde doubts. Even though his real hair color his hidden under the wig, the long haired wig is still platinum blonde, so he's blonde either way. Maybe he should've chosen a darker colored wig.

"I've never met anyone with a better Zetsu than me," I assure him.

"Let's get ready, then. We haven't much time until the members gather." With that, he approaches the woman behind the front desk. To my great disappointment, this hotel doesn't have free suckers sitting out to take. Before he says a word to the woman, he whips a hunter's license and shows it to her. So all four of these people are hunters? I guess that makes sense, considering how extraordinary Gon, Killua, and Kurapika are. Somehow, I get the feeling that Leorio _just_ passed the exam. "Excuse me, Miss, but I need to disguise myself as the receptionist. It would be best if you clear yourself out of the area for a few hours after showing me where the uniforms are."

"Oh!" She takes in the sight of the license. "Is there going to be trouble? Should I warn the guests?"

"That shouldn't be necessary," he promises, pocketing his license. "If all goes well, no one should be injured. Having you leave is just a precautionary measure."

She shuffles around a few things behind the desk, raising a key. "I'm afraid I only have access to the girls' changing rooms and the girls' uniforms. If you can wait, I can call a friend of mine and-"

"Thank you," Kurapika lifts a hand to stop her words, "but I'm afraid I don't have time for that. Could you please show me to the uniforms?"

"Of course! Right this way." She ushers him away down the hall, perkily conversing with him as they walk. She even goes as far as to lay her hand on his arm at one point.

"Eh...why are you leaking bloodlust?" Leorio asks timidly.

I blink, surprised. Indeed, a bit of malice has escaped me. I suck it back in immediately, throwing myself onto one of the lobby's couches. When was the last time I let my emotions interfere with my Zetsu? Not just that, but I can't remember the last time I actually released such an intense form of aura. I hope none of the Phantom Troupe were close enough to sense that.

"Hey," I think. Leorio startles when I suddenly address him. "That knife of yours. Lend it to me. The real one, not one of your Nen thingies."

"Why?"

"Just in case. I may need to deliver a note to the troupe on the fly. You can watch what I write, if you're worried I'll tell them something about you you don't want them to know."

"I will watch!" he sits next to me, crossing his arms. "So don't think you can get away with anything!"

I giggle, ripping a paper off the top of a notepad resting on top of the coffee table. Then I click the pen and write. When I'm done, I hand it to Leorio for him to look over. He reads it multiple times, searching as hard as he might for anything malicious.

"It...doesn't look bad," he admits roughly, "but what's the point? The mind reader's already read Gon and Killua, and she found they know nothing. Why would she check again? What's the point of threatening her about telling the boys' pasts?"

"Because you never know," I state, withholding a chuckle. This guy doesn't have the mind to think about these things, does he? You'd think he, as the older one, would be the more mature one. "If she checks again, we have to have precautions in place. If she doesn't, there's no harm in having this paper prepared. Now, the knife?"

"I don't get why you need the knife."

"Because I need a method of delivery, of course. It has to be fast and efficient, and I can't use any of my own knives. They have to think it was the chain user who sent the message, or it won't be as effective."

"You have knives?"

I give him a look making it clear that was a stupid question. "Plenty. I wouldn't just stroll around unarmed, you know? But most of them have an inkling what my knives look like, and the ones who don't will be able to tell whose they are 'cause of the spiders on the hilts."

"You mean you have them right now?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"That's ridiculous!" he exclaims, darting to his feet. "I don't see where you could be hiding _one_ knife, let alone a bunch! Look at you! You're wearing shorts, tennis shoes, and a tanktop! Where is there to hide a bunch of knives?"

"You just aren't that creative." I slip two of my fingers under the fabric of the left side of my shirt, pulling out a knife with both a thin handle and blade, displaying it to the older man. Silver spiderwebs wrap around the hilt, a gold spider proudly atop of the silver silk. "I should probably mention that they all are also immune to Nen whilst I hold them, so long as I'm using Cancellation. But as you can see, they're pretty distinguishable. So, I need your knife. I'm willing to trade one of my own for it, since you probably won't be getting yours back."

After a minute, he finally manages to close his gaping mouth and regain a bit of his dignity. "Fine," he agrees, pushing up his glasses. We switch knives, and I grimace at the weight of his. Compared to mine, his is clunky. It won't fit indiscriminately under my clothes. Well, at least the blade is retractable. I flip it shut and stick it in my pocket, where it clinks with the spider coin I always keep with me.

"Alright, I'll be off then!" The voice of the receptionist woman from earlier draws my attention to her and the person next to her, which seems to be Kurapika. Except...he's wearing a woman's shirt and skirt, and his long white wig is pulled back into a tall ponytail. With that face and those clothes, he honestly looks exactly like a girl! The actual girl has changed into jeans and a regular shirt, her purse slung on her shoulder.

The woman smiles, primarily at Kurapika, then struts off out the door. I glare at her while she leaves, for some reason irritated greatly by her existence.

* * *

Haha, jealous Corona! The best part is, she has no idea she's jealous. Oh, and I guess we also saw her Cancellation in effect for once. Handy, isn't it. It's use is limited, though, since it's such a strong power. On the main four, she can only use it on half of them, Gon and Killua being beyond her ability. It's not like she's too worried about that, though. Gon likes her, and she's physically stronger than both of them. I imagine Killua's electricity would give her quite a bit of trouble, though, but he doesn't have that yet at this point in the storyline. If I remember correctly, he gets that ability at the beginning of the Greed Island arc. By the way, I plan on not going past the Phantom Troupe. That's not to say I won't go beyond the canon story, but she won't be accompanying Gon and Killua to the game. But hey, I still have things in store for you guys that wasn't in the anime or manga, so look forward to it!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	15. Chapter 15

I haven't really had time to talk with my best friend, lately. School's been a hassle, as usual, and she's got a new boyfriend and all. The most we manage to do is see each other in the halls by chance. Personally, I think that's dangerous for my mental health. No, really! I'm an odd person, without a doubt. I don't particularly care to get to know people (you readers of mine being the huge exception to that), so she's basically my tether to social interactions. The farther I grow from her, the farther I grow from any other human beings. Since humans are naturally social animals, that's pretty bad for mental health. That's just what's been on my mind this week, but it's nothing that can't be fixed with a day of hanging out.

Onto the story!

* * *

The first three to arrive are Machi, Shizuku, and Chrollo, and being pushed by the pink haired girl is none other than the two captives, Gon and Killua. Their hands tied behind their backs prevent them from attempting any sort of getaway. In their eyes, I can see their recognition when they see Leorio, but they smartly keep their mouths shut. Neither of them seems to notice Kurapika. He doesn't exactly look like their usual companion right now, does he? And, of course, not even Chrollo realizes my presence.

I stride over to the five, sneaking between the two thirteen year olds from behind and slipping my arms around their shoulders. Both of them immediately sense my touch, stiffening and whipping their heads around to look. I grin at them both, ignoring Machi's now aware gaze. Chrollo doesn't react until I speak, and Shizu's out of sight. I can't see her reaction.

"You two are a couple troublemakers, aren't you?" I muse, ruffling Gon's hair. For Killua, I make do with just keeping my arm hugging him closer. He might snap at me if I dare touch his precious little head.

"How long have you been here?" Machi inquires.

I tilt my head to look at her. "Only the entire time. Don't tell me you didn't notice even once, Machi."

"Don't act as if it's unusual that you're ignored."

"Ooo, ouch," I wince, straightening, but keeping my hands resting on the boys' shoulders.

That's when Leorio starts yelling. All of our eyes travel to him. I hadn't expected much, but his acting is acceptable. Good. Had it not been, this entire plan would be doomed to fail. His face is twisted in irritation as he makes up whatever conversation he's not having. At one point, he glances over at us and softens his expression, holding up a hand and bowing his head in apology. Then he returns to his fake conversation, sounding as if he's trying to keep his voice under control. When the words 'seven o'clock' slip from his lips, I squeeze the boys' shoulders. They don't react, but even if they don't understand it immediately, they'll understand after a bit of thought.

"He should just take his call elsewhere," Machi complains, crossing her arms. As she speaks, another three troupe members arrive. It's the three that continued after the scarlet eyes; Pakunoda, Kortopi, and Nobunaga. Those last two I dan't care about, but I can't let Pakunoda touch me before the lights go out. She could prove quite troublesome. There shouldn't be anything too unusual about me avoiding her, though. She knows well I hate touching her.

"What're these two doing here?" Nobunaga wonders, surprised. "Did they change their minds? They want to join the troupe?"

"Sorry bub, but I can't see that happening," I taunt. "These two were the ones trailing us earlier. Apparently they didn't know the bounty was lifted." Kurapika told me earlier that this was the excuse Gon was prepared to use if he was caught.

Nobunaga swallows his anger over my poking fun, instead asking a slightly more reasonable question. "You were with us?"

"Not that someone like you would realize that," I stick out my tongue. When his hand goes for his sword, I chide, "The coin, sir samurai. I'm heads."

Veins bulging from his forehead, he lowers his hand. Then, he returns his attention to the boys while I shift my hands off them. "How about this, then. You two want to be friends with me?"

"Of course not, idiot," Killua snarks, turning his head away and closing his eyes. "I don't even want to look at your faces!"

After a second, Gon joins in, copying his friend's head motions. "I don't either!" Well, they clearly understood Leorio's message, but I have to cringe at how obvious it was. I guess it's only that way cause I know what the plan is, though. None of the other troupe members seem to realize Leorio's connection to the two kids, nor his emphasised word patterns. Must be that they're convinced he's direction it all at his phone, which is what we'd wanted. Still...the message he's sending is blaringly obvious. As soon as the plan is executed, they'll all realize he was in on it. We won't be able to use him anymore.

"They remind me of Uvo," Nobunaga chuckles, unbothered by Killua's insolence.

"It's because they're kids," Machi sighs. "They know no fear." I contain my laughter at her words. Of course some kids are pretty ignorant of bad situations, but I'm pretty sure even a toddler would be terrified by now. She gives children too much credit. "Pakunoda, tell us about the chain user. You said you got information about him from the guy you found."

"Before that," Chrollo stops her, "check these kids again."

I flinch, but otherwise keep my expression unreadable. There's still about a minute until seven. If Pakunoda spills everything, even I'm ruined. Of course Chrollo's the one to try to ruin my plans.

Pakunoda doesn't even question the order. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What are they hiding?"

This time, I can't hold back my laughter. When Chrollo glances over at me, I explain, "That's a pretty broad question! Look at them! They're thirteen year old boys! Who knows what dirty things your drudging up in their brains right now? You really want Pakunoda to see all that?"

"It's not gonna work, anyway," Killua reasons. He's trying to buy time. Only a few more seconds, but there's still plenty of time for her to warn the others. "We don't know any of what you want to know, and even if we did, we could probably hide it from you."

"You're misunderstanding," Pakunoda rebukes, grabbing them both by their faces. I scowl, beginning to grow uncomfortable. She's touching them, but as long as I can delay her use of her Nen a little longer…

I hiss, "Hey, if you hurt them I'll carve out your innards. I've said before, I've taken a liking to these two."

She glances at me, mimicking my words from earlier. "The coin, miss Hale. I'm heads."

"Bitch!" I bristle. "The name's Lucilfer! And don't you dare throw my words back at me!"

"It's time to ask the question," she ignores me. "What are you two hiding?"

"Hey, look at me!" I snarl, but even as I speak, shock colors her expression. I get my wish. Right before everything goes dark, she meets my eyes with what can only be described as a look of terror.

And then we're blind. In the darkness, I can vividly hear the cracking of bones. Then my eyes adjust, as I'm sure the others' eyes do as well, and I immediately reinforce my Zetsu. Chrollo's already gone, but everyone else are focused on the two thirteen year olds. Regretfully, I'll have to leave them for now. I dart out the door, where Kurapika and Leorio are already in the car with Chrollo, whose wrapped in chains. I point down the road, directing them to, "Leave a window open! I'll come in a moment!"

Kurapika doesn't hesitate, revving the engine and skidding away. I whip around. The hotel is still dark, but it won't be for very much longer. As fast as my fingers can work, I attach my note to Leorio's knife and send it flying through the door that is still open from my fleeing. As soon as I'm confident it's gone into the hotel, I take off towards the car. Since I know the route Kurapika's set to take, it doesn't take me long to catch up. I abandon the sidewalks and begin my parkour course atop the car hoods. When I reach the right one, I check the windows and find the one rolled down. I slip myself inside, huffing.

That has to be one of the most nerve wracking things I've ever done.

"Geez, it's tight in here," I comment, snuggling right up beside Kurapika. He's still, unfortunately, dressed like a girl, but this time he can't move away from me! This is a four person car, after all. I'm forcing a third body into the back seat meant for two. Leorio and another one of Kurapika's associates sit in the front, the one I don't recognize staring back at me. I wave to her. "Hi, I'm Corona! I helped with this fun little scheme of Kurapika's!"

"I'm Melody," she introduces calmly. She glances to Kurapika for a moment, then looks back to me. "You are an ally?"

"Mm, you could say that," I grin. "I'm just here to stay with Kurapika."

"You must like him a lot."

"Melody," Kurapika warns.

I answer anyway. "Yeah, I think I do!"

"I didn't know you liked women, Corona," Chrollo comments.

I reach over the person between us and whack him on the back of his head. "You idiot! He's a guy!"

"You shouldn't be fooled by what you see," Kurapika advises him, finally removing that wig of his. Delighted, I run my fingers through his silky blonde hair and earn a scolding glare from him. "And you should be careful of what you say, also. It could be the last words you ever say."

"You won't kill me."

"Yeah," I poke the chain user's arm. "You aren't allowed to kill him. That's my one condition for helping, 'kay?"

"You two seem close," Melody observes, meaning me and Chrollo.

I blink. "Do we? That's new. I've never been close to anyone."

"You seem close to the chain user," Chrollo interjects. "Were you not entertained enough?"

"What can I say? I get bored easily. I think this guy'll provide me with lasting interest, though."

"I'm sorry, I tried my best to be an acceptable brother," Chrollo apologizes. Huh, I don't think I've ever heard him do that before.

"Wait, he's your _brother_?" Leorio exclaims. Kurapika doesn't say a word, but his eyes practically shout. They glitter red with hatred, causing me to shrink back a bit.

"Half-brother," I correct, doing my best to hide the heaviness his gaze gives me. "We were raised separately."

"Kurapika, you should calm down," Melody tells him. "Don't be angry with her. She genuinely likes you, and your anger towards her is hurting her."

"Say what?" I choke, staring wide-eyed at the squat woman in the front seat.

"You didn't know yourself? As soon as you saw Kurapika's expression, your heart started screaming in pain."

"If you like him that much," Chrollo pipes up, "I have no choice. Chain user, I ask that you take care of my little sister."

"W-what?" the blonde stutters, overwhelmed. I can't even speak. What's going on?

"Um…." Leorio starts. "Maybe we should gag our hostage? So we don't get anymore shocks. I mean, we all have enough to think about right now."

Kurapika collects his bearings. "Yes, you're right." As he puts duct tape over my brother's mouth, I cross my arms and stare out the window. This time, I'm careful to not lean on Kurapika.

What Melody said….his anger was hurting me? That's absurd! I was just...discontent. I mean, I did nothing to earn that hatred, right? All that happened was that he learned that Chrollo and I share blood. Does that automatically condemn me? And my heart 'screaming in pain'? That's just overdramatic. And what Chrollo said, as if he was giving me away to be married….

Despite the coldness of the air, and the chill of the rain pattering against the window, my face burns as I think of the the words that were just spoken.

* * *

Well...I suppose it's time to ask again since I haven't asked in a while. Is there anyone out there who wants to share how they imagine Corona to look? You guys have already given me a few descriptions, and honestly, it's fascinating! You all see her so differently! About this chapter, though, I feel like it was strangely lighthearted. I've really had that feeling as I've been writing this entire thing. Maybe it's just because of Corona's flippant personality, but despite the serious situations she's put into, it all happens so easily. It's kinda fun! It's a new type of writing for me! I mean, this is how you discover new writing styles: by accident. It's like I just uncovered a giant gold nugget. So we'll see how that all plays out, but I've got a good feeling about it.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, so here's the deal. A few days ago, the makers of my favorite online game sent me a notice saying that all characters under level fifty that haven't been active within the past six months will be deleted. I haven't been able to get on said game for (approaching) three years now, because my microsoft laptop crashed back then. Although I've been doing everything in my power to get the laptop fixed and/or get the game on this computer I'm on right now, my attempts have yet to be successful. Even so, I believe there'll be a new computer in the house this christmas season so I get download that game I love so much again. But hear me out...I only have one of seven characters that's level fifty or above. That means, after waiting and trying to get this game for so long, when I finally do come back to it, the likelihood is that all my characters but _one_ will be _gone_. As you can imagine, that isn't sitting well with me. I'm even having trouble sending in requests to save my characters, since I've been MIA from the game for so long. The servers have changed, last I checked, so I don't know how my characters are ordered anymore. I can't specify their servers, and therefore I'm in a bit of a bind. When I read that email notification, my heart just shattered. I am in pain. I'm dying. Thanks a lot, Aura Kingdom.

Well, now that that's out of my system, you can go onto the actual story.

* * *

When we stop, I'm the first one out of the car. Then I pause, absorbing where we are and what we're doing. "...An airship?"

"It'll take us to a secluded area to perform the trade of hostages," Kurapika informs me, getting out with Chrollo on the opposite side of the car. Seeing this, I slam my own door shut. "First, however, I must call out the mind reader. She'll be our middleman, since she likely knows the entirety of the situation."

"You're not gonna thank me?" I egg on. "I mean, not only did I give you all the troupe members' phone numbers, but I also thought of that note. If I hadn't thought of that note, she'd have blabbed everything to the others as soon as we left." As I speak, I meet Chrollo's eyes. His gaze tells me he has something to say, but the duct tape prevents it. I get the feeling I know what he'd tell me, anyway. He'd say it's hypocritical for me to ask for thanks when I never give it myself. I stick my tongue out at him and he shifts his gaze away.

Kurapika, on the other hand, watches me intently without diverting his gaze. Then, his finally bows his head. "I owe you, Corona."

I click my tongue in irritation, but say no more. That's probably the closest thing to a thanks he'll give to a spider.

"Head on inside," he orders all of us, raising a phone to his ear. "I'll follow you after I've invited her." Leorio and Melody obey immediately, but I waver for a second before following them. Although I want to stay with him...it's not like he'll disappear if he's out of my sight for a minute. It's not like Melody said. I'm not putting distance between us because he did something as impossible as _hurt_ me, or anything. I'm just deciding to listen to his orders. That's how I've lived since leaving that household. _I_ decide whether or not I obey other people. And I've chosen to obey Kurapika for the time being.

The three of us ascend the ramp leading into the airship, letting ourselves inside. As we step in, I wonder who it is that'll be piloting us. I mean, does anyone here know how to operate one of these things? I don't. I've never thought about it.

We stop in the cargo hold, where boxes line the walls. I situate myself on top of one. Leorio leans against the wall, and Melody stands in the middle of the room patiently as we wait for our ringleader to arrive. I study the two of them with nothing better to do. Melody doesn't look away from the entrance, as if expecting Kurapika to come in any second. Leorio fidgets impatiently, fingers drumming against his leg. Then, he reaches into his pocket and draws out the knife I traded for his barely an hour ago. As he looks at it, he suddenly gasps.

"Wait, this girl's still here!" he realizes, whipping his head around to look for me. Even so, his eyes don't settle on me until I've burst into laughter.

"You didn't...you didn't realize….while I was talking to Kurapika?" I force out between breaths. I know my Zetsu is powerful, but people should be able to realize I'm there if I speak while they're on edge. Alert people's senses are heightened, after all. So he's saying he forgot about me, and didn't even realize I was still there when I spoke? In this tense situation? "Are you sure you're a hunter, Leorio?"

"I am!" he storms, grabbing out his license from inside his coat pocket. "I'm a full fledged hunter! I can even use Nen! Don't look down on me!"

"How can I not?" I tease. "I'm sitting on a box, so I'm taller than you right now!"

"This is not the time for this," Melody chides gently, not looking away from the doorway still.

"And you," I direct my words at her, "what was all that about earlier? Are you some sort of psychic or something? I mean, even if you are, you were horribly wrong. Whatever gave you the sort of impression that Kurapika could _hurt_ me?"

Finally, she looks my way. "Your heart," she points to her own chest. "I can hear your heart. It was in pain when Kurapika was angry at you."

I nod, voice brimming with sarcasm. "Oh, I see. My heart was in pain. That makes _so_ much sense."

"It's the truth, whether you want to accept it or not," she tells me, once again averting her gaze. "He's coming."

Before I can get another word out of my mouth, the door opens. As she'd predicted, Kurapika enters. Chrollo is only a step behind, being lead like a dog by the chains wrapped around him. I'd compare him to a doberman, though. Even though he's got a collar around his neck, there's something undeniably prideful about him. Kurapika's also changed back into his usual, odd attire of blue and gold. Did he change outside or something? But other than that….I can't help but notice his eyes are red. I can't help but marvel at their color.

"Leorio," Kurapika begins, "go ahead to the cockpit. I'll send one of the others to inform you when we're ready to take off."

I watch silently as Leorio takes his leave, heading deeper into the airship through the door opposite the one we all entered through. So he's our pilot. That would explain his presence, despite his innate plainness. Once he's gone, I flip my head around to look back at the blonde.

"So, what's the deal?" I wonder. "Are we gonna trade hostages and then fly away to safety? They'll be able to take down this ship, you know?"

Kurapika shakes his head. "Pakunoda's coming here alone. With her, we'll set up the place for the actual exchange and the conditions behind it. This airship is merely our means of getting there, as I've already explained."

The word that catches my attention is _conditions_. "So you mean you'll-" Before I can finish what I'm saying, the Nen sword begins to burrow into my heart. My mouth immediately snaps shut, and I scowl. Maybe I should remove the sword, already. It's annoying! I don't like how it limits my speech. Literally all I meant to ask was if he was planning on using his Nen sword on Pakunoda, and yet with Chrollo here, even briefly mentioning his ability will kill me. Instead of activating my Cancellation, though, I grit my teeth as ask, "Could you let me speak freely? What harm could I do?"

"Although you probably couldn't say anything at this point to ruin everything, removing the sword would also release you from its other conditions. I don't think I want to do that, especially considering you're related to my hostage. Besides, I'm not sure myself whether or not I can remove it once it's in you."

I don't have to look to know Chrollo's eyes are on me. He's wondering if I can't use my Cancellation. The Nen sword Kurapika uses is clearly a manipulation technique, and in theory, I could copy such an ability to a lesser extent. That means, if I couldn't use my Cancellation, Kurapika's aura would be stronger than mine. His isn't. I can remove these conditions anytime I like, but he might be able to tell if it's gone. And although he hasn't asked about it since discovering it, he does know I have the ability to nullify others' Nen. That makes him suspicious enough of me already. Preferably, I'd like to earn his trust before removing the sword, but how the hell am I supposed to do that?

"She's here." All eyes turn to Melody, and she looks to Kurapika. Not long after, Pakunoda walks through the door on the opposite side of the room. Seriously, how does that tiny woman do that? I mean, I could sense Pakunoda's aura, but only after Melody mentioned her presence. Does it have to do with that heart thing she was talking about? Could she hear Pakunoda's heartbeat? It sounds like a pretty obscure explanation, but there've been stranger things.

"Are you Pakunoda?" Kurapika demands.

Crossing her arms, the tall woman answers, "Yes."

Kurapika glances down at Melody, who in turn says, "She's telling the truth." What is she? First she can hear everyone's heartbeats, and now she's a lie detector? Surely there's some limit as to what she can apparently do.

"Alright," Kurapika accepts. Then he gets down to business. As he talks, I purposely let out a bit of my aura so her eyes flicker over to me. When she glances over, I wiggle my fingers in greeting. In under a second, she comes to the decision to ignore me. Besides, for all she knows, I could have just followed her here. It's not like she would've noticed, if I had. "My first condition for the release of your leader is that he can't use Nen. The second is that he can have no contact with any of the troupe members. Do you agree to these?"

"Hey, now!" I suddenly stop, nudging Kurapika with the toe of my tennis shoe. "You'll make an exception for family, right? Then he and I can still hang out, right? Come on, we're siblings!" He stubbornly ignores me, to which I huff and pull my legs up close to my chest. Fine then, be like that.

After a moment of considering, both my behavior, probably, and the conditions, Pakundoa replies, "I accept."

Without further prompting, Kurapika strikes out and places a Nen sword into Chrollo. Chrollo himself closes his eyes, quietly accepting his fate. I chew the inside of my cheek as I watch, tapping my foot irritably. I guess this explains that fortune Chrollo told for me. With Brother off limits, my leaving the troupe is practically guaranteed.

"Now, my conditions for you," Kurapika continues. "You have to bring your two hostages, Gon and Killua, here unharmed to be traded without any tricks. The other is that you can't tell the other troupe members a word about me. Do you agree?"

Pakunoda closes her eyes. "I agree." She then flinches as the sword pierces her chest.

When all is said and done, Pakunoda takes a peaceful leave. The room containing the four of us left fills with silence. I bite my own tongue for a bit, wondering whether or not it's smart to ask my question or not. I mean, is it a stupid question? I don't want Kurapika to roll his eyes and tell me it should be obvious, but maybe I'm just thinking about how I'd respond to such a question. But if I'm wrong, I want to know.

"Hey," I finally pipe up. On that single syllable, Chrollo is the only one to look my way. Clenching my teeth I repeat myself louder. " _Hey_!" This finally gets the attention of Melody, and my main priority, Kurapika. "When you say no members of the troupe, does that include me? Am I included as someone he can't have contact with?"

Expressionless, he responds, "You are."

"Insensitive bastard," I mutter, turning my head away to stare at the wall. Well, I guess I don't really need Chrollo anymore, anyway. Kurapika should provide me with enough entertainment for some time. Still though, I would think that someone like him would care about separating siblings like this. He's supposed to be the one who cares, so I can probably say I'm a bit disappointed. Whatever, though.

He'll just have to accept his role as my new plaything.

* * *

So, in contrast to the horrible mood I was put in by the afore mentioned end to my characters, let's discuss something happier here. The other day, someone wrote out a huge comment about this story and that completely, utterly _made my day_. Nothing can cheer me up better than when someone gets worked up over my writing like that. I mean, I get worked up over it all the time! I am in love with writing! When someone can be so passionate about it and share that with me...ah, I can't explain it! It's too wonderful! It makes me want to sing! You guys wouldn't want to hear that, though. I'm not the most talented vocalist. Anyway, I'm going to go lock myself up in my room so no one can hear my cracking voice. I'll update again later.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, sorry about the delayed update. I moved over the weekend, and I just got wifi back today. Of course the first thing I did was get on here and upload this for you guys. It was stressful, though. So much happened! First there's the move, then my guinea pig died (may her soul rest in peace), and then there was the stress of having so much to do with school and extracurricular activities...I'm actually suspecting I worried myself sick. I'm not one to worry, either, but yesterday I was down for the count. I got home and crashed in bed. I feel better today, though. Yesterday's nap did me good. But now I have to driver's ED, which I've insisted to my parents is unnecessary, and take a test I highly doubt I'll pass. Should be fun.

Enough about me, though. More about Corona!

* * *

When we take off, I be sure to have a window seat. There hadn't been any windows in the room we'd been in earlier, but the next room in has proven to host extravagant windows on either of its sides. I lean against the windowsill using my elbows as support and watch the rain run by the glass. Beneath us, another airship awaits Pakunoda and the two teenage boys. Giant stadium lights illuminate the landing pad, making it impossible for anyone to approach the airship unnoticed.

Nearby, Kurapika also watches out the window. He's on the exact opposite end of the room, however, and acts as if I'm a ghost. When nothing happens below us, I turn my attention to him. He doesn't even bother to glance my way. Tapping my finger on the windowsill, I release a bit of my aura in his direction. He doesn't even wince. I let my annoyance flow with my aura, finally getting a reaction out of him. All he does his raise an eyebrow, though.

I grimace, turning back to the window. A few minutes later, the three we're waiting for step into the lit area. Gon and Killua walk before Pakunoda, who steadily keeps pace behind.

I sigh, letting my eyes wander. So she's really not going to do anything. That's when I spy another figure, someone approaching the airship from behind the lights. I perk up, squinting to get a better look. When I see who it is, I relax my eyes and grin. If I was a dog, my tail would be wagging. I knew that joker was planning something!

"Hisoka!"

Kurapika whips his head to look at me, and I gladly point out the clown to him. As soon as Hisoka's presence has registered, he takes out his phone and quickly dials someone. Hisoka below us puts his phone to his ear. As he does, Pakunoda takes notice of him and starts to panic.

"What do you want?" Kurapika practically growls. I purse my lips to suppress laughter as he expresses such clear distaste for his partner. After a few seconds, he hisses, "Bastard!" Then, after a few seconds more, "Fine."

I don't ask until Pakunoda, Gon, Killua, and Hisoka have all boarded the other airship and it's begun to take off. "What's he here for?"

"To fight that brother you love so much," he replies, still staring at his phone.

"Now, when'd I ever say I love him?" I chide. Even as the words concerning Chrollo pass from my lips, my thoughts are on Hisoka. So he really is going to fight Chrollo? Does he know Chrollo can't come into contact with troupe members? If he does, he must've quit the troupe. Considering his personality, I wouldn't be surprised. Well, I'm all for their fight, cause I'd love to see that horrific clown taken out, but does he plan on fighting Chrollo while he can't use his Nen? Hisoka must not know about that part.

The flight takes forever, it seems. There's no entertainment! No music, no games, no TV...nothing! I can't tease Leorio, cause he's flying this thing, and I'm not sure I like this Melody chick, so I don't exactly wanna talk to her. I'd banter a bit with Chrollo, save for the fact that one, he can't talk with duct tape over his mouth and two, such 'bantering' with me would kill him. That leaves Kurapika, who I'm glad to converse with, but he's obviously not so keen about it.

"So...how'd you meet Gon and Killua?" I ask innocently. It's an innocent enough question, isn't it? But even so, I get Kurapika's glare in reward for asking it. "Oh, come _on_! It's not even like I'm asking you about your dead clan! Can't we just have a friendly little talk?"

"Don't mention the Kurta Clan."

" _Excuse me_ for bringing it up. If you'd just answered my question, I woulda left them out of it."

He rubs his temple, massaging it as if he has a headache. "I met them while taking the hunter exam. Same with Leorio."

"And how'd you meet Melody?"

He shoots me an evil eye. "Work."

"Oh yeah, that Nostrade guy. Are you gonna be working for him for awhile? I mean, it'll kinda be suckish if I just follow you around while you're on bodyguard duty after all this is done."

"And why," he inquires, "do you think you'll be following me around?"

"Because I want to," I state simply. Hey, if he doesn't like that, too bad. He brought it on himself. If he'd left me able to stay with Chrollo, I might've chosen to stay with my brother longer. He sealed his own fate. "I've been wondering about that outfit of yours, too. What's up with it? I like it, it's cool, but it's the first time I've seen clothes like that."

"There's no need for me to answer that."

"Oh, is that so…?" I wonder, absently adding a bit of a threatening undertone to my words. The flash of red in his now brown eyes signifies he's caught my drift. I can't attack him, but nothing is preventing me from prodding into his past and awakening unpleasant memories for him.

"They're the traditional clothes of my clan," he replies reluctantly. His voice clearly conveys the message End of Story.

I bite back the rest of my questions, understanding that I'm pushing it. Still, I add, "They suit you."

Eventually, the airships begin their descent. The location is in the middle of nowhere, a rocky landscape with no signs of life. Each airship lands on opposing ends of a large, flat rock, and opens its hatch to let off its passengers. I go to follow the other three off the ship, but Kurapika stops me.

"You stay here."

"I'm seeing my brother off," I counter, meeting his unwavering gaze. Like that, both of us stand still. He breaks first, conceding. With that, Kurapika, Melody, Chrollo and I all take our leave of the ship.

Then there's just the eight of us, four facing four, on each side of the rock. Kurapika and Killua both have phones in their hands, by their ears. Before the exchange begins, Kurapika briefly hands over his phone to Melody after ordering Killua to hold his phone over his heart.

"There's nothing wrong with him," she assures the chain user, turning the phone back over to him.

"Alright, then let's begin," Kurapika declares. The chains vanish from around Chrollo, as if they were never even there, and he begins walking towards the other side. Similarly, Killua and Gon move at the same pace to rejoin their companions. As I watch Chrollo getting slowly farther, he removes his duct tape and throws it to the ground before casually stuffing both hands into the pocket of his fur lined coat.

I'm gonna miss cuddling up against him and that coat of his. It was so soft...

I jump when a hand touches my arm, wrenching away. Melody retracts her hand, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever you're thinking," I growl, "you're wrong."

When each side has gotten their respective people back, our group files back into our airship. The second the hatch has closed behind us, Gon collapses to the floor.

"Ah, that was scary!"

Killua laughs, plopping to the floor beside his buddy as Gon begins to laugh with him. Melody smiles at the two contently, and I definitely don't miss Kurapika's sigh of relief.

"Hey, you," I tap Gon's back with the back of my foot to get his attention. "A man should never admit he's scared."

"Ah! Corona!" He scrambles to his feet just to do nothing, staring up at me. I, in turn, stand and look down back at him. Then, he grins widely. "Did you help out Kurapika?"

I smile, chuckling softly. "Yeah, I did."

"Thank you!"

I stumble back a step when he wraps his arms around my waist, then burst into laughter. "Don't thank me. The one I helped wasn't you! You should tell your blonde friend to try thanking me!"

"You didn't thank her?" Arms still around me, Gon glares at Kurapika playfully.

He still hesitates for a moment, but only a moment. Under the criticism of his younger companion, he relents. "Thank you, Corona."

"You're just gonna have to repay me," I snicker. "I'm just going to assume I'm not going to hear any complaints about me tagging along after you."

He tries to hide it, but I can hear his groan. "How long do you plan on sticking around?"

I think. "Until I find something I like better. You're pretty interesting, though, so don't plan on something like that coming along anytime soon."

"Am I a thing now?" he complains.

"The object of my interest, yes."

"Kurapika," Melody speaks. "It might not be so terrible to have her on our side for awhile."

"She's a spider, though!" Killua exclaims. "Are you telling me after all of this, you're fine with just casually having a spider with you?"

"What," Kurapika inquires, "makes you think that I'm okay with it?"

"You shouldn't be so uptight, Killua." I extend a hand to him, Gon stepping aside. "Come on, just shake my hand. I look forward to seeing you at the cafe in a few days."

"I'm not going."

"Killua!" Gon scolds. "We promised!"

"I'll be waiting," I retract my hand, untouched. "This time, I'll pay for my own stuff. Unless _you_ want to try me at arm wrestling. You're stronger than Gon, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he brags. "I've been training much longer than he has."

Gon reveals, "He grew up in a family of assassins!"

"Assassins, huh?" With that, something clicks in my brain. Not only is he an assassin, but he showed no signs of being impressed with having met someone as famous as a spider, and his white hair… "By any chance are you a Zoldyck?"

"So what if I am? You scared?"

I grin. "I've met your old man a couple of times! I must say, Silva's amazing! Not only did he nearly kill Chrollo, but he escaped the fight between them I watched without a single injury! You've got some impressive blood, kid! Now I really am curious as to which of us would win at arm wrestling!"

"I'm not arm wrestling with you." Even though he says this, the praise over his old man seems to have sparked a bit of childish pride in his eyes.

"I'll go tell Leorio to start us back home," Kurapika dismisses himself. I can't help, viewing him from behind, but to think he looks kinda tired. Today must've been extremely stressful for him. I hope his lack of energy doesn't have anything to do with me.

If it does, he's gonna have to get used to it.

* * *

With this, I can probably say part one is over. In my mind, I've divided up this story into two halves. Whether they'll actually be even or not, I don't know, but from here on out I'm leaving the canon storyline behind. While in the anime, we see Gon and Killua go off to Greed Island, here we'll be sticking together with Kurapika. I can't wait! This is where I really get to exercise my creative license. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go eat so I don't starve listening to my driver's ED teacher lecture for hours about things I could figure out in about the span of ten minutes on a computer.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	18. Chapter 18

Well, I'm sick. I woke up this morning, ate breakfast, got ready for school, and then my stomach decided I deserved to die. Lovely way to start off a day, right? I'm feeling better right now, though. I just hope it stays this way. Anyway, you know that game I mentioned a while back? Aura Kingdom? Yeah, well, I managed to get two of my biggest characters back. Yay! And now I've got access to the game thanks to my brother's laptop! That's pretty much how I'll be spending my sick day, probably. Honestly, I really want to write a fanfiction on it, but there doesn't seem to much of an audience for it. I have this huge elaborate idea, though, and I really want to put it down on paper. I would be extremely complicated to pull off, but if I did it right, I think it'd be amazing!

Anyway, back to the current story.

* * *

"Where'd she send you this time?" I wonder. Despite the fact that Neon has left Yorknew, Kurapika is staying behind with her father. He is, after all, hired by him, and not her. But even though she's left she's been sending in requests for human parts that she wants collected from the city. Most of it is up for auction, but there's been at least three pieces that've been sold at odd stores in back alleys. Kurapika's been sent to pick up all of them. Although I just caught him leaving his hotel, and haven't actually heard his purpose, I'd be willing to bet it's another one of her errands. My suspicions are confirmed when he turns for a back street.

"There's a ten fingered hand in a store called Anomaly Show," he informs me, not glancing up once from the piece of paper in his hand.

I nod, stretching my hands above my head. "So, you gonna miss the last day of auction? I mean, this time before sunset is usually when you guys head over to the auction house, yet you're being sent to do this."

"It's not like I have to be there."

""Cause you've already got the scarlet eyes," I conclude. Although the original ones he bought were fakes, he doesn't know that. After Pakunoda and Nobunaga confiscated them back from whoever they were chasing, they were once again put up for auction. This time, the real ones. Chrollo wasn't there to order them to sell the fakes. It was he who wanted to keep the real ones to sell later. Either way, the Phantom Troupe got the funds made at the auction. I myself managed to sneak out a few pocketfuls of change from backstage without any of them noticing after the whole hostage situation. "Who knows? You could come across another pair of eyes while running these errands for that little girl."

"You have no right to talk about that," he bristles, his eyes burning red.

I pause, one foot frozen mid step. "What, the scarlet eyes?"

"You're part of the troupe that killed my clan! I won't let you just casually talk about my people the way you do!"

"Oh, come on," I insist. "I haven't spoken to any of those guys since the hostage trade. I wasn't even that attached to the troupe to begin with."

He whirls around to face me. "That doesn't change anything! Are you going to tell me you've never stolen anything for them? That you've never killed people?"

I cross my arms. "It's not like your hands are clean, either, mr. virtuous. I don't know about stealing anything, but I watched you kill Uvogin. That guy had friends. Nobunaga was crushed by his death, and Shal wasn't happy about it, either. Would I be wrong to also assume you've killed other people?"

"He was one who massacred my clan!" Kurapika shouts, his entire frame trembling. He's lucky we're alone right now. Otherwise, he'd be drawing a lot of attention with this ruckus. "Just because you didn't participate...it doesn't make you innocent!"

"So you're saying I'm guilty?" I scoff. "I'm guilty of a lot of things, but I had _nothing_ to do with the death of the Kurta Clan. Why do you have to hate _me_ so much? Maybe I can understand a bit when you were practically at war with the rest of the troupe, but even these past few days you've barely acknowledged my existence! Even when you do look at me, it's always with disgust! The only reason I joined the Phantom Troupe was because of my brother, because I wanted to stay with him! What does that make me _guilty_ of, exactly?"

"Not only that," Kurapika goes on, "but I still don't have any idea whether or not I'm safe around you! I have no way of knowing whether or not you're still under the covenant we made, or if you removed it! And even if you haven't, it's possible you could remove it any second! It might as well not be there!"

"What the- Do you know how much I _hate_ this sword of yours? It feels absolutely _awful_ when is presses into my heart! I keep it there solely for you, and you _doubt_ me? This is the first time I've bothered to do something for someone else because I think it'll be beneficial for _them_ , and this is the thanks I get? Look at me! Straight in the eye! I _can't lie to you_. I have the ability to get rid of your sword at any time I want, but I kept it there for you! The least you could do is believe me!"

"How can I? If you've already removed my Nen, you could be lying!"

"But I haven't! Have a little faith!"

"Have faith?" he shakes his head. "Have _faith_? In a spider? Do you even know what you're asking?"

"Whether I do or not doesn't matter! Come on," I plead. "Have I done anything terrible to you since we met? I've helped you! I helped you kidnap my own brother, and let you exile him from me! And you still loathe me this much?"

"If I don't have this hatred, what do I have?" He steps towards me, hand over his heart as he argues. "My reason for living is to avenge me people! If I don't hate the Phantom Troupe, I might as well die!"

"So you're saying all you are is hatred? Pure hatred? What about compassion? What about your friendship with Gon, Killua, and Leorio? Where's your care? Listen, Kurapika, I like you so much because you feel those types of foreign things so passionately! Now you're telling me you have nothing but anger? Don't make me laugh! Don't disappoint me like this!"

"Sorry for disappointing you! If you're disillusioned, why don't you leave me alone? You've been a nuisance hanging around like you have been!"

"Like I'd admit loss just like that!"

"Why do you-"

"Duck!"

When he doesn't respond in time, I grab him by the shoulder and yank him down. The dart barely grazes his hair before hitting my Nen shield and falling to the ground. After seeing the fallen projectile, he wrenches away from me and conjures his chains.

Back to back, we scan the area. We'd been preoccupied earlier, but now the presence of many people can be sensed. Although they're using Zetsu. Both of us immediately had activated our En to survey the area, so we both notice them right off the bat. My range is significantly bigger than his, but even so, his is impressive. I can sense a total of twenty-nine people, all of them Nen users. Slowly, I withdraw one of my knives from the legs of my shorts and wield it.

The alley is quiet, the only audible sound the breathing of me and the person behind me.

Then I throw my knife to clash with an emitter's projectile. The bombardment then ensues. I raise my Cancellation as more Nen is shot towards us, picking out two more knives out of my outfit before engaging with five men who've emerged to battle me.

A conjurer is first to approach, swinging a Nen-made whip that disintegrates as soon as it meets my aura. I whirl around on him and stab my Nen-infused knife into the back of his neck before throwing up an arm to block a needle thrown by some manipulator. It falls uselessly aside, but then I'm hit with the force of what can only be an enhancer.

Hastily, I move the majority of my Nen to save my bone before leaping back. "Kurapika!" When I look to where he is, he's already taken out a good three men and is working on his fourth, his red eyes blazing. At the sound of his name, he chances to peek over to me. "Handle enhancers and transmuters! I'll take the rest!"

"Are they after you?" he asks, knocking his opponent off his feet.

"No idea!" Keeping a careful distance from the one I know to be an enhancer, I shoot my hand through an open window to yank out a hidden emitter. I throw him into the enhancer, dashing to another thug and smashing his skull into the concrete building.

Then a mist settles over the area and I curse, covering myself in defensive aura. I can't use Cancellation against transmuters. The droplets gather around me, growing thicker and thicker around my head.

Heart racing, I sprint onto the nearby wall, truly acting like a spider while I race to ditch the mist. When I finally catch sight of the one thug who appears to be controlling the mist, I chuck one of my knives at his head. Although he blocks, the distraction is enough to disperse the transmuted aura.

Back on the ground, I duck under the fist of one using Nen as an enhancer would and push off in the direction of the transmuter. He puts up a shield, but I concentrate my aura into my elbow and hit the back of his neck with enough force to shatter the bones. The strength of his Nen pales in comparison to mine.

Then there's a pinch in my left shoulder blade.

As soon as my feet return to the ground, having left it so I could reach the massively tall transmuter's neck, I reach back and pull a dart out of my skin. Realizing what it is, I stab it into the eye of my next attacker.

"Dammit! Kurapika! They're using tranquilizers!" And because it's a regular tranquilizer, I can't use my Cancellation to negate the effects. I'm digging another of my knives into an emitter's spine when the world begins to sway. Then, comes the shadows in my vision.

Stumbling, I fend off my next attacker and move closer to Kurapika. He apparently catches sight of me out of the corner of his eye while fighting and is able to assess my condition, because he quickly flees his opponent to reach me. He's barely come when my legs give out and he catches me.

"Shit, those act fast," I growl under my breath, eyelids growing heavy. Kurapika's face, his eyes that lovely shade of red, floats in and out of focus as I fight to stay awake. Then I feel and hear his sharp intake of breath.

I'm vaguely aware of the fact that he carefully lays me on the ground. I can't move a muscle. Whatever type of tranquilizer that dart had, it's powerful. I've ingested poison before, when Chrollo was training me, but this is so much worse than that. I can't move, I can't focus, and my vocal cords feel as if they've given up. It's like I'm drifting off into death.

As my eyes gradually close, I can just make out Kurapika pulling a brightly colored dart out of his arm.

* * *

What's going to happen? I don't know. Actually I do, but you don't. Sorry about the cliffhanger. :P I like this chapter, though. It was actually seriously fun to write about their argument. Still though, did anyone catch that he ran to catch her before she fell? Does this maybe mean something? *wink wink*. Well, whatever it is, I doubt Kurapika himself realizes it yet. I did have a bit of a problem with making the tranquilizers so fast acting, but compared to the TV show Zoo, these sedatives are slow! And they probably knew they'd need something powerful to take her down. As for what's going on...I'll leave that to your speculation. Perhaps you'll learn more on my next update.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	19. Chapter 19

So one thing I've always wanted to do is collect the weirdest fish I could find in one fish tank. Now that my angelfish has died ( a ciclid, that doesn't get along with other fish) I can finally start doing that! I seriously look forward to it! I'd like to get something like a hatchet fish, a ghost knife, maybe even a domestic crawdad. I want to have a tank of freak show fish! Also, I have this fishbowl from a couple years back when I had a beta fish. Now I want a pop-eyed goldfish! I mean, those guys don't need filters, right? I'm an animal collector. I'll have to keep my fingers crossed I don't ever become a hoarder in the future...

Back to Hunter x Hunter. Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing I notice is a coldness around my wrists. Then there's the twisting in my stomach, and the utter heaviness of my entire body. Groaning, I lean forward, my head dropping. Although I want to vomit, it feels like my throat doesn't have it in it to force up the bile.

"Corona?"

It's Kurapika's voice. My eyelids tremble as I gradually force them open, but with the darkness, it's no different from when I had them closed. I don't need my vision, though. I can just-

My eyes widen. I can't. My aura won't come out. I'm not in Zetsu, either. My aura just leaks out, like someone who's never awakened to Nen. I can't control it. My lips part, dried, and sticking together. My first attempt to speak ends with hacking, but once I've recovered I manage to murmur.

"...My Nen…."

"I can't use mine, either," Kurapika mutters. "They seem to be keeping us sedated." With his words I become aware of a pinching in my arm. Although I can't see it, it doesn't take much imagination to figure out what it is. An IV drip. To ensure we're too weak to use Nen properly.

Ah, this sucks…"This is so much worse…"

"Worse?"

I glance up towards his voice, but only for a moment. I can't seem to hold my head up. "I...said that out loud?"

I clench my eyes shut when light floods into the room. Footsteps echo as someone enters the room, stopping close in front of me.

"Are you sure they're awake?" a vaguely familiar voice asks.

A deeper, rougher voice replies, "I heard them talking just now."

Swallowing a moan, I pry open my eyes once more, observing from under my curtain of hair. Two men, one tall and thick, the other thin and short, stand before me, the light pouring in from behind them and hiding their faces. I disregard them, and glance in the direction Kurapika's voice had come from. Just out of my reach, his figure sits hunched against a different wall than me. Half of his golden hair reflects the light streaming in, the other half hidden in the shadows. Hanging from the ceiling, a bag of clear liquid resides attached to a tube that travels down and sticks into the front of his arm. It must be the same for me.

"Hey, girlie," the short man squats in front of me, moving my hair out of my face. I stiffen at his touch, as much as I can with the sedatives polluting my blood, baring my teeth at the guy. He quickly retracts his hand. "Feral. I would think I was mistaken about who you are, except that you look exactly like your mother."

"Who...the hell are you?" I snarl.

"Don't tell me you've forgoten me, Little Coro."

It's that infuriating nickname that sparks my memory. "Wish I had," I spit. That damn weasel! I get it now, what's going on. If I could use my Nen, I'd rip out of these chains and bite his throat out. My own father was despicable enough a human, but this man….he doesn't have similar blood to dilute my disgust.

"Glad you remember," he pats my shoulder. I begin to growl, but the dryness of my throat prevents it from lasting. He watches quietly as I choke on air. "You're probably scared right now, but don't worry. We'll return you to your father soon."

"Go rot in hell."

"You're more feisty than I remember." He stands, turning to the other man. "Why's there another one?"

"He was with her," the guys answers. "We were just gonna knock him out, but his eyes were glowing red. With an attribute like that, he'd be worth something big on the black market."

"I'll let you deal with that," the shorter one waves off. "Someone will find out if I dig myself too deep. I just want the girl."

"Can I take him, then?"

"Don't touch him!" I lunge forward, only to be jolted backwards by the chains shackling my wrists. I glare up at them from my place near the ground, my legs not strong enough to straighten and stand. "Touch him…" I hiss. "Touch him...and I'll see to it you live the rest of your life as a cripple."

The shorty laughs, my teeth clenching at the sound. "Terrifying, I'm shaking! You're so scary, Little Coro, tied down like that."

"I'm going to rip out your filthy tongue! And you," I shift my glare to the thug at his side. "If you lay your grubby hands on him, I'll skin you alive. I'll slice off your skin slow enough that you'll be able to feel every centimeter being torn from your muscles. Then, I'll take every strip and force you to swallow your own skin."

Although the lighting hides his face from me, his voice has gained an uneasy tone. "I'll come back for him," he decides, "once I've found a buyer."

"Her threats are nothing more than a little dog's bark," the shorty dismisses. "What can she do as she is now?"

"I'll get out of these chains eventually." Just thinking about it, my lips tug upwards. "Look forward to it."

The thug motions the shorty aside, whispering to him. The utter silence otherwise allows me to, for the most part, clearly hear their conversation. "Listen, boss, she might be really dangerous. Not only is she incredibly strong, but after we knocked her out we found eight knives hidden on her body. She's an experienced fighter. Who knows what she might be involved in?"

"I hired you to capture her. You've done your job, you'll get your pay, and the rest is none of your business. That girl is my bargaining chip. There's a lot of money behind her, so there's no way I'm just letting this chance slide. If you want the other one, I'll give her to you, but don't cause me any problems."

Kurapika's a guy, but…

"I get that, but look at this." The thug holds out something to the shorty. "That's the symbol of the Phantom Troupe. If she's involved with them-"

"Did you see a spider tattoo on her?"

"No sir, but it could be under her clothes."

"Yes, I'm sure a seventeen year old girl would have a tattoo on her butt or bust. Look at her! It couldn't be anywhere else! She's wearing a cut off shirt, shorts, and sandals! Even though it's fall! Honestly, what would Michael think if he knew his daughter's become such a skank? I'd love to see the horror on his face. Stop worrying. I'm sure she just picked up the coin off the street."

My coin! My hand goes to my pocket, barely reaching, and I feel it flat. They took my coin! My spider coin that Chrollo gave me! I liked that coin, and not just because it's pure gold!

Done conversing, the two turn to me. Shorty then says, "We'll bring you your meals later. For now, enjoy your stay." Their shoes clack against the cold, concrete floor as they exit, and the closing door plunges the two of us back into darkness.

As soon as it's shut I collapse to the floor, panting. I just don't have the energy. Every limb of mine feels like lead, weighed down by the chemicals flowing into my arm. It took everything I had to keep low on my feet, to speak clearly, to not take my treatment like an antique doll.

"Corona?" I guess Kurapika's done pretending to be asleep. "Who was that?"

I don't respond, my vocal chords constricting in defiance. I forced them too hard. I'm too new to this sensation, to these drugs. I'll get used to it soon; I have an adaptable body. Until then, though, I'm going to keep feeling like death.

"Listen, Corona," Kurapika picks up when I stay silent, "I can't reach my IV, but you might be able to. If you can pull it out, I might be able to use my Nen soon."

I clench my eyes shut, then open them again. Even if I could reach it, I can't see him at all. If I tried to pull out the needle in his arm, I could very well cause it to slice an artery or vein and cause him to bleed to death. I'd rather be trapped here with him than try to escape and kill him in the process. Then I might never see those beautiful eyes of his again.

When I don't respond, he speaks again. "Corona? Don't fall asleep. I didn't think you'd be this weak against sedatives, since…." Since I'm a spider. It's true, I'm used to a variety of foreign things in my body. Poisons, venoms, weapons tearing into me, all those I'm familiar with. Regular, pharmaceutic drugs, I've never touched. The last time I had anything like that in me was back when I still lived in that mansion.

Huh….I haven't thought about that in awhile. I remember. I caught the flu during that one summer when I was seven, and doctor's orders confined me to bed for a week. I snuck out the first night, like I always did, and collapsed in the forest. As I remember, the cicadas were giving me a headache. Needless to say, I didn't return for the next day. I woke up sometime in the afternoon. Then I just sat by a little stream and dangled my feet in it. My brain hadn't been working clearly, so I didn't really think about going back until the sun had set. And even then, I didn't think about the reactions anyone would have when I returned. Of course they'd all freaked out. Father had locked me in my room for the rest of the time I was sick. He said something about his heir becoming frail.

A small smile, just a little one, pulls my lips upwards. Is he happy now, I wonder? I doubt he'd think I'm so _frail_ now. He'd more likely be horrified that his daughter is involved with something so scandalous as the Phantom Troupe. It would stain that precious reputation of his.

As I recall it, that man and that house, my eyelids start to sag and I yawn. My jaw cracks as I do.

"I know you're tired," Kurapika attempts to talk me awake. "I am too. We have to stay awake, though, or they could do something to us while we sleep. They could hook us up to different drugs, or move us. If they try to move us, that could be our chance to escape."

I don't care to even try to respond. My entire body is still shaking from my earlier efforts. What he says is true. They could move us, or put more needles in our arms, or could discuss something vital within earshot of us. For all of those, it's be better to be awake for, but I'm _tired_. And besides, I'm confident I'll wake up if they so much as touch me. So, I think I'll let myself drift off for now.

Kurapika still talks, but his soft words blend together in my ears and transform into some sort of lullaby that drags me deeper into the dreamworld. Really….I never….realized how nice it is….to have someone….there…..while you sleep….

* * *

This is actually kind of difficult to write. Whenever the door is shut, they're in complete darkness. As such, they can't see each other or their facial expressions. Body language is a lot, you know? You can communicate with it, sometimes more than you can with words. Now I'm lacking that. I can describe how Corona acts, cause she knows what she does, but only a few feet away from her she has no idea what Kurapika's doing. She can't see his reactions. Therefore, I have to write of their conversation purely with words, and Corona's one sided movements. It makes it difficult to convey Kurapika as a character. Anyway, what do you think? They've been kidnapped! Isn't this an interesting development? This allows me to take a creative license and run with it! Look forward to what's coming!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	20. Chapter 20

So this is a short chapter, like the last. Sorry, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, and possibly the longest yet! Look forward to it! Anyway, I'm actually stuck on the chapter I'm writing right now. I know what I want to happen, but I have to start the chapter some way that won't bore you all. I guess I'll go around asking again. My friends are pretty awesome in that regard. They'll put up with a bit of my rambling if I tell them I'm having a writer's block. And it's interesting to hear their suggestions. Every brain thinks in a slightly different way, after all, and sometimes where I find a brick wall they find a neat little path through a thicket...if that makes any sense. Does it? I think it does. Sometimes running through the story to myself also helps. When I'm home alone, I'll just pace a bit and talk out loud for a while, and sometimes something comes to me. That's how I decided that the two of them would get kidnapped.

Wish me luck, and read away!

* * *

My eyes open to pitch blackness. I sit and glance around the empty void, limbs too heavy to bother moving. Then I remember what happened and sigh. There's no way to tell how long I was out, or how long I've been here. Shouldn't that shorty have a little courtesy, and maybe install a glowing clock in this room or something? Then Kurapika and I could at least know how long we've been held captive.

Oh yeah, Kurapika's here. At least, he was here the last time I was awake. It's possible they moved him while I slept.

The thought quickens my heart rate. "Kurapika?" I choke. I cough, saliva forming and moistening my throat. Well, this is better than before, at least. It still kinda hurts to talk, though. "Kurapika? You're….are you still here?" Nothing. I suck in a deep breath and put as much volume as I can into my voice. "KURA-" I break off hacking, my chest screeching in pain. Maybe that was pushing it.

"...I'm….awake."

I relax, heart steadying back into its usual pace. He's still here. We're still together. If he was gone, I get the feeling I would've yanked myself out of these chains even if it meant tearing off my own hands. And then I'd probably have collapsed on the floor exhausted afterwards, and have been chained back up some other way, but at least this way my hands are saved.

I blink, then grimace. I really just thought that, didn't I? Why the hell would I have to sacrifice my hands for him? I'd rather keep my hands attached to my wrist, thank you very much. I can't believe that urge even crossed my mind.

"I must've fallen asleep after I ate," Kurapika deduces, his voice small. He seems to be able to talk a lot easier than I can. Either his suppressants aren't so bad, or he's a hell of a lot better at enduring the dry pain and the effort that accompanies talking for me. I doubt it's the latter. "Have you eaten yet?"

I begin to shake my head, then stop. It's not like he can see it. "Did they bring food?"

"They did. I saw them set yours by your right hand. You should be able to reach it, but it'll be a bit harder to get it in your mouth. These chains don't allow for much reach."

I groan at the prospect of moving, but force my hand to grope around in the darkness anyway. When my fingers come into contact with something squishy, I curl my fingers to pick it up.

"What is this?" I wonder, feeling it all over with my hand. It's probably already disgustingly dirty, anyway, so what's the harm? This guy obviously isn't used to keeping hostages. He has no idea how to treat them!

Kurapika answers, "It's bread." I lean my head back against the stone wall, my hand with the bread in it dropping. Like I'd eat it! Bread? Just bread? And bread that's been sitting on the floor, no less! That shorty needs to step up his act a little and treat us a bit better, asap!

As if reading my mind, Kurapika urges, "I know you don't want to eat it, but would you rather starve?"

I'm about to lie and say I'm eating it, but the Nen sword threatens to pierce my heart. As it does that, I realize I'm stuck with it. I can't remove it if I can't use my Nen. It seems like he realises that, too, because he says,

"If you don't tell me you're eating it, I won't believe you are."

"So you'll believe me?"

"You're pushing it."

I stifle a snicker by tearing off a piece of bread and stuffing it in my mouth. The process requires me to strain against my chains, but I disregard the discomfort. "I'm eating it." After I swallow the first bite, my stomach grumbles to life and I find myself ravenous. I quickly down the rest of the bread, dropping my hand immediately afterwards. Just that little span of time pulling against my shackles has probably rubbed my wrist raw.

Finished, and still hungry, I scrunch my nose. "That was disgusting."

"Have you finished?"

"It's sweet of you to care about me," I tease.

"I have some questions for you," he ignores me. "Like who it was who kidnapped us. You know who it is, don't you?" I groan. I don't wanna talk about this! I don't like that old geezer, nor how I'm involved with him. His connection to me is one I've been trying to throw away. "Corona, it won't help us if you keep me in the dark." I can't help but laugh at his word choice. My breathing quickly turns heavy with the burden of laughing under the influence of the sedatives, but I'm pretty sure I catch a small chuckle from Kurapika, which makes me laugh harder. Despite the shortness of breath, it feels great to laugh! I feel like I've been deprived of it for so long!

"Fine," I catch my breath. "I'll tell you. That shorty that was in here before….that's Mr. Limmings. He's the head of some company….some restaurant chain, last time I checked…..that rivals my father's."

"...your father owned a restaurant chain?"

I glance in the direction of his voice. "Now you wanna know about my father?"

"No, forget it, that has nothing to do with this," he takes back his words. "Go on."

"No, I'll tell you," I grin. "That father of mine owns multiple high end restaurants. Every rich guy in Yorknew probably knows his face. He married my mother for money. I was his one and only heir. He's not that interesting of a guy, really. He's your basic rich dude whose whole world revolves around money."

"You said one and only heir, but what about your brother?" Kurapika asks, curiosity getting the better of him. "He's older than you, isn't he?"

"By about nine years, yeah," I confirm, "but he's my half brother, remember? He's my mom's bastard son, so not an heir."

"If you're the heir to something like that, then why are you running around with the Phantom Troupe?"

I roll my eyes on impulse. "Do you really have to ask? It's cause my brother's there. But now, since you banished him, I've got no reason to stick around with them. I decided to follow you around instead."

"Why don't you go back to your father and mother?"

"Wow, you really think I'd do that?" I scoff. "I'd rather die than go back to that man! I'm not his tool to use to make more money. That's all I was to him. When I got sick when I was little, he only cared that his heir might become weak. 'Corona' didn't exist. I was just the heir."

"...what about your mother?"

"Oh, that woman? Some assassin killed her. Don't know why."

He falls into silence, only our breathing filling the emptiness. Then, "The Phantom Troupe leader is your only sibling?"

"Yeah."

…..

"I'm sorry about separating you from him."

I'm in the middle of rolling my eyes again when I realize something and curse. "They took my pin!" The pin from my mom's murderer, that was my single manipulator tool. They stole it! They stole it along with my spider coin!

"Pin?"

"...it's nothing, forget it," I growl. I tense against the chains, attempting to draw out my aura and failing miserably. How long are we going to be kept here? "Actually, this isn't what you wanted to talk about, was it? What was it you wanted, again?"

"Ah." From the sound of it, it seems like he forgot there was something else, too. "So, Mr. Lemmings is your father's rival. But why did he kidnap us? Or, more specifically, you. He seems to have plenty of money, so ransom seems an unlikely reason."

"Who knows?" I don't bother to shrug in this darkness. "If I had to guess, he's going to try to get my father to step down or something using me as his bargaining chip. It's basic business to use everything and everyone however they can be useful. The question is whether or not my father will care. I mean, it's been...probably seven years since he last saw me. I'm sure he has some other kid in mind to inherit his fortune. So, if Mr. Lemmings deems us useless, he'll probably try to kill us so we don't go blabbing about his kidnapping."

"Corona! You shouldn't say that so calmly!"

"Why not? I'm too tired to get angry. If they try to kill us, I've probably got it in me to at least break their arms before I pass out."

"They could kill us while we sleep, or put toxins into our IV."

"You're too worried," I yawn. It's possible I might be able to withstand the poisons they pump into me, depending on what chemicals they use, and I'm not so unguarded as to let someone take advantage of my sleep. Kurapika, on the other hand...I guess he isn't so sure of himself. Oh, that might not be good. If they try to kill him...I can't protect him. What an odd thought. Protecting someone?

I snicker. Strange. I've never had to, nor _wanted_ to, protect someone. "Listen, Kurapika. We're stuck here for now, until we get our strength back. It's no use thinking about what they might to do us if we can't do anything. You're just gonna terrify yourself."

He sighs. "Yes...you're right. We're lucky we weren't separated. Too much time spent alone in darkness like this would drive us both insane."

"So you're glad I'm here?" I raise a brow, anticipating an answer. He doesn't humor me, though. Instead, he says,

"My last question is about what you said before. Before Mr. Lemmings and the other man came in before, you said something about this being worse. What did you mean?"

I run through my thoughts, backtracking to where those words were spoken. Then I remember. "Oh, that. That's a story. You wanna hear?"

"It's not like we have anything else to do."

I can't help but smile. So he wants to hear more about me? I half- No, wholly expected for him to decline my storytelling, but whaddya know? If he's going to allow it, I'm going to tell him, even if my vocal chords are begging for a break.

"Well, once upon a time…."

* * *

Aaaand cliffhanger. My apologies. In my opinion, though, the next chapter is really interesting! I mean, last time we saw little Corona was in the very first chapter! Although this time, she'll be eight instead of seven. She had quite an eventful childhood, it seems. She discovered Nen when she was tiny, learned of a half brother when she was seven, the upcoming story happened when she was eight, and when she was ten, he mother was assassinated and she ran away from home. In my opinion, the reason she turned out so apathetic towards the world is fairly understandable, especially since her parents are the way they are. That might be how it started. I feel like I might've talked about her apathy before... But what do you guys think? Is it realistic that she ended up this way? If not, I need to know why so I can take heed of that in the future.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	21. Chapter 21

First things first, to clear up any confusion that may follow, this is from Corona's point of view when she was eight. As we are seeing this, she is recalling the event to Kurapika, but I thought it would be better if we see it as it happened rather than just hearing her account of it. Now that that's said, time to rant. When this story ends, which right now I'm in the process of deciding exactly when it will, I don't know what to write next. There are two ideas I have, and both are appealing and unappealing in their own ways to me. The first is a fanfiction about the MMORPG I mentioned before called Aura Kingdom. I've had the idea for it for a while, and am all too eager to write it, but the audience for it here is small. I feel like I would put all this effort into making it this amazing story, and barely anyone would see it. The other is actually another HunterxHunter story. I've never written two stories on the same anime before, but I have an interesting idea for basically a high school AU. Although I like that idea, and it's sure to have a greater audience, I like my Aura Kingdom idea better. What do you think?

Back to the ongoing story.

* * *

I pull my jacket tighter, wishing I'd brought my winter coat instead. I thought I'd be fine, though, since it's still fall. Besides, the jacket was easier to get since it was already out. I'd of had to go find the winter stuff to get my coat, and some of the servants would've probably noticed that. Maybe I should've taken that chance, so I wouldn't be able to sympathize with a chihuahua caught in a snowstorm.

Then again, if I'd hesitated any longer, I might've decided not to come to town. Although I've been to these parts before, this is my first time being here by myself. It seems...a lot bigger than I remember. And colder. I've never been here without a winter coat when it was this cold.

Shivering, I lift my head to the grayish black sky. People walk past me in streams, not appearing to notice the presence of little old me. I've noticed that lately. I've gotten really good at holding in my glow, so much so that I practice even at home sometimes. When I do, no one seems to see me. Without withholding it, everywhere I walk in that house, the servants fawn over me. But when I contain my glow I can dive right into the kitchen right before suppertime, and not a single one of the chefs or servants notice when I steal my meal away. And then, I can go and sit in plain sight to eat it and, even though they all panic looking for me, they never stop and look over at me.

I wanted to try it in public, too. That's why I made up my mind to finally venture here alone. It works, as I thought it would. I wonder what Father would say if he knew I could do this. It'd be nice if he was happy….but I think he's more likely to tell me that teaching myself to control my glow is useless, that I should spend my time on other things. I won't give this up, though! I work so hard for his sake! My glow is my own pleasure, and no matter what Father might say, I'm going to keep practicing with it!

I stand in the middle of the crowd, sidestepping those who nearly run me over without realizing. Well, now that I know it works, there's no point in keeping it going. I release bits of my aura with a sigh, the cloud of my breath mixing with the soft, glimmering glow.

Then a thought crosses my mind. If my sucking in my glow has the same effect as usual...does that mean forcing my glow outwards will too? I've never tried doing that around people before. All the animals ran when I did it in the forest, but will people react the same way?

Only one way to find out.

Sucking in a deep breath, I prepare myself before shoving all of my glow into the area around me. It extends past the edges of the walkway, spiking towards the clouds. As with the animals, there's an immediate reaction.

Unlike the animals, they don't all scamper away. All eyes turn to me within the second, many of them startling at the suddenness. The suddenness of what, they don't know. I'm the only one who can see my glow, but they can certainly feel it. Some of them stop for a moment before hastily taking off, but the ones who don't leave give me a wide berth to walk.

Actually, it's a bit warmer like this. I tone it down a bit, keeping it closer to my body while still spewing it out. I won't be able to uphold it for too long. Keeping it under strict control like this drains me quicker than letting it run loose does.

Before I get tired, I should probably find a place to go into. I don't have money, but a few minutes inside with a heater should be fine. I don't have to buy anything just for a minute or two of warmth.

Ah, but, where do I go? My feet begin to carry me and I begin my wandering, unsure what to do. No sooner than I've plunged back into the hordes of people do I realize I probably should've stayed in the place people had parted to give me. Now that I'm back among them, I can't see any of the signs.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I scan the area for a good vantage point. Maybe it's just because I haven't been in town often, but I feel like it's strange that there are no trees around. Guess I'll just have to find something else to climb.

The most obvious option stands to be a light post sticking up by the sidewalk. It doesn't have any branches, or ridges to help me up, but I think I'll be able to do it. This time, when I move to weave through people, they actually make allowances for my existence. If anything, they seem more aware of me than most of the other people on the streets. I make it to the pole in no time at all. After staring at it for a moment, I reach up and wrap my right hand around it. Then, I leap and grab with my left hand, hoisting myself upwards. My teeth clench with effort as I drag myself higher. I knew this would be worse than a tree, but this harder than I'd thought. I can't use my feet at all, 'cause they just slip off the metal. And not only that, but the metal is _freezing_! I only bear with it because after I climb this, I'll be able to go somewhere warm.

When I reach the top, I wrap my arm around the light and allow myself rest. As I do, I search for a familiar building. Well, I haven't been to all that many places…..There's the school, but I've only ever been driven there and back. I don't actually know where it is. Although all the other children there talk about going to doctors' offices, my doctor has always come to the mansion. I guess I've been to a dentist's before, but I don't know where that is, either. I've been to the mall, but…..I don't really know where anything is.

As I frown at the realization, my gaze comes across a vaguely familiar sign. That….I think that's one of the restaurants Father owns. I've been there before. If I go there, though, the people working will call him and I'll have to go back. That would be trouble, especially since they think I'm in bed.

"Young lady! Come down this instant!" I glance down to see a woman wrapped in a shabby coat staring right at me. It must be me she's talking to. I mean, there's no one else up here. She taps her booted foot impatiently. "Come here!"

I don't know her, but I am kinda curious as to why she's talking to me. She doesn't look to be someone my family would know, with clothes like that. If she doesn't know who I am, what business does she have with me? Someone like her, who doesn't have a lot of money? I unwrap my arms and hop down. She gasps as if someone was setting her house on fire and immediately kneels down in front of me, taking my hands in hers.

"You shouldn't do things so dangerous!" she exclaims. "Where are your parents?"

"At home," I tell the truth.

"A young lady like you shouldn't be wandering around by herself! Your family must be worried sick! Where do you live? I'll take you home."

I examine her. Her graying hair is disorderly, her coat has a sewn on patch that's discolored, and her shoes are worn. Father would be horrified if I took someone like her to the mansion. He'd scold me, not only for leaving, but for getting a poor person involved in our family.

There's that, and the fact that, "I don't want to go home."

The woman is silent for a moment. Then she sighs, "What is there to do? Listen, why don't you come with me for a bit? You must be freezing dressed as you are. I'll buy you something warm."

I'm not supposed to follow strangers….but if she'll buy me something, I don't see why not. I'm cold. She doesn't seem like a villain, either. I might as well take advantage of her offer, so I nod. She smiles and stands, releasing only one of my hands.

She takes me to a small diner, where we're seated at a two person table. She hands me a menu, motioning for me to open it. As I do, I take note of the fact that she doesn't touch the other one.

"Don't ask for anything too expensive," she warns me.

I cross my ankles, feet not quite reaching the ground. It's not like there's anything that expensive here. The priciest thing I see is a steak dinner. I don't want a full meal, though. I had dinner only a few hours ago, and every dinner the chefs at the mansion make is hearty. I won't be able to eat much.

"What's hot chocolate?" I wonder, eyes stopping on those words. Doesn't chocolate melt when warm? Is it just a bowl of liquid chocolate?

"You've never heard of hot chocolate?" the woman asks in disbelief. "I'll just have to fix that then, won't I?" She waves over a waitress and orders one hot chocolate. As she does so, I relax my aura and look around. I haven't been to this sort of place before. There're no tablecloths, the silverware is plastic in their napkins, and the lighting is poor to say the least. I'm pretty sure the dimness isn't for mood. Also, the waiters and waitresses wear mere jeans and matching shirts. It's kind of nice.

"Corona?" My name draws my attention to two men who've stopped by our table. Both are dressed in suits, but I recognize neither of them.

"Ah, do you two know this child?" the woman across from me smiles.

"I don't know them," I state.

"Your father sent us," one man explains. "He's worried about you. It's time to go home now, Corona."

Father's worried? That's not right. No one should look in on me after nine o'clock, so he shouldn't know I'm gone. Even if he figured it out, he'd be more angry than worried. Either way, these two are lying.

The woman turns back to me. "See, I knew they'd be worried. Your father must love you a lot, to get help from his friends to find you. Oh, but you should wait until your hot chocolate gets here, at least."

"Thank you for taking care of her, ma'am," the other guy thanks her, "but Mr. Hale wants her home immediately."

"I can find my own way home," I glare.

"Now, now, it would be dangerous to let you run around on your own, Corona. Just come with us." The one speaking grabs my wrist roughly, pulling me out of my seat.

Not seeing much of a choice, I wave to the concerned woman and follow the strange men out of the diner. I'll just have to get hot chocolate another time. I'm sure I could just make it, if I can't get it while I'm out. There should be chocolate bars I could melt in the kitchen.

When we're outside, they open the door to their car for me to hop in, but I just stand there and stare. "Who are you?"

"We told you," the man not grabbing my wrist says. "We were sent by your father."

"No, you weren't."

The men return my stare for a minute, before one of them smiles. "Clever girl. Hurry up and get her in the car." Without further ado, the man already in contact with me practically yanks my arm out of its socket as he throws me inside, the door slamming behind me. I rub my aching arm the whole way. Wherever they take me, it's far from Yorknew. I count hours before the door is opened again and one of the men yanks me out. When he tries to tie my hands using rope, I wrench away for the first time.

"Hey now," he growls. "Stay still and cooperate. Otherwise you'll get hurt."

"Where are we?" I demand. The area is surrounded with unfamiliar trees that spire upwards like spears. The only building in sight is a log cabin with boarded up windows, where oil lamps sit alight outside. These aren't the woods I know. They've successfully isolated me; I don't know anything about the area.

"Feisty little princess, aren't you? Just let me tie you up. We won't harm you, we just want some money from your daddy."

I refuse. "I don't want my hands bound."

"You don't want a bruise on that pretty face of yours, do you?"

"Of course not, nor do I want my hands bound. I will have neither."

He scowls. "Spoiled brat." He lunges at me, but I slip out of his reach and to a tree. Before I can scale high enough, however, a hand snags my ankle and pulls me back to the ground.

"You were warned, girlie." He says it exasperated, casual, but the back of his hand that comes across my face is anything but relaxed. I gasp, cradling my cheek in my hand as he shoves me back towards the cabin.

He hit me! He actually dared to hit me! I'm the daughter of- No! Forget that! Forget him! This guy hit _me_! It's _my_ face that stings, that's undoubtedly red. How dare he!

Anger boiling in my blood, I stamp down on his shin. He underestimated me! I've been taking self defense classes for years! The sudden pain causes him to release me, and in that span of time I'm free I whirl on him and knock my fist into his neck. He crumples to the ground after gagging once, unconscious. I huff, then shiver. It hasn't got any warmer since they took me. If anything, it might've gotten colder.

I cup my hands to my mouth, puffing warm breath into them in an attempt to warm them. Then I recall the heat my glow offered when I forced it bigger. I immediately recreate the feeling.

"Hey, Tommy! You got that girl?" … "Holy shit! You little bitch!"

The guy's buddy practically trips over his feet to come at me. I go to grab his hand and stop it from latching onto me, but as soon as I close my fingers over his wrist his falls to his knees, screaming. The bones in my grasp crack in my grip, dislocating and shattering before I can release him. Clutching his broken bone, the man glares at me through his tears.

I glance between him and my own hand. That….that was….strange. Since when was I that strong? Or are his bones just that brittle? Either way, it's not normal. Could it be because of my glow?

It's then I realize I'm smiling,

Using the same move I'd used on the first guy, I whack this guy's neck. In response, he's thrust back, a _snap_ resounding through the woods. Once he's collapsed to the ground, he doesn't move. As I examine the body, discovering it lifeless, his pal begins to groan awake.

Just...once more. I should test this out one more time.

Keeping my glow flowing steadily outwards, I raise my foot and bring it down hard on the stirring guy's head. Much like the bones in the other guy's wrist, his skull caves inwards against my foot. He jumps, then lies still.

I pull away my foot and wipe it in the grass, laughing. Who knew? This is way better than anything any of my teachers ever taught me! With this, I'm stronger than full grown adults!

I then recall my situation and search through the pockets of the corpses. It isn't long before I pull out a cell phone. I call the mansion and explain everything to the maid that picks up, leaving out the part about my excursion into town. They can just think I was abducted from my room.

While I'm finishing with the details, another man I've never seen before emerges from the cabin. I hang up and turn to him. When he sees the bodies lying at my feet, he whips out a knife and charges. I-

* * *

This chapter was nearly 3,000 words long, which is on the lengthier side of my chapters. I honestly just got caught up in it. I was just like, 'I want this to happen, but wouldn't it be cool if this also happened? I should include this, too!' Needless to say, I ended up including basically everything I wanted and it ended up fairly long. I hope you liked it! This is her first time killing anyone. Surprisingly, it was actually by accident. Not that she cared. She seemed to realize he was dead, I think, but this is probably her first time encountering death. When I write stuff like this it makes me realize just how detached she is from other people. I honestly don't think it would make much of a difference if it had been someone she'd known for years. Actually, I know it wouldn't have made a difference, because two years after this her mom was assassinated. Her reaction to that was cutting off all ties with her remaining family, and taking along the pin that killed her mom for her personal use. This is getting long, so I should probably wrap this up now. Well, I'll update soon!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	22. Chapter 22

Somebody toss a bucket of water over my head before I burn down the school's math department... _please_. I'd rather not be suspended and put into a correctional facility. Math is the one subject in school that truly causes me stress. I'm actually so good at avoiding stress on myself, although I handle it pretty well in small doses, if I do say so myself, that when I get a larger dose like this I have a bit of a meltdown. Math right now (and basically always) is the epitome of my stress. For the longest time on the homework I hadn't the faintest idea what I was doing, so only about the final 1/4th will have any correct answers on it because I **do not** want to redo all that, and the number of problems are way too much, and then there's the fact that I didn't grab any graph paper in class, so how exactly am I supposed to graph freaking functions without that? I actually threw my pencil when I discovered I needed graph paper for tonights homework. And everything assigned today and two days ago is due tomorrow. I also had to due homework that I had no idea was due today tonight, so I was able to at least get that done, but GAH! KEEP ALL MATCHES, LIGHTERS, AND ANY SORT OF FIRE **AWAY** FROM ME.

Now...enjoy the story.

* * *

"I don't need to hear how you killed the next man."

I smirk. "I never said I killed him. You're just assuming."

"Did you?"

"I did."

He sighs. I get the feeling he's hanging his head, but the lack of light prevents me from confirming it. Honestly, this darkness is infuriating. I want to see him! I can talk with him, but that's it! Well….I might be able to touch him if we both strained against these chains. He mentioned before that I might be able to reach his IV. I won't do it, though, reach out. I mean, he'd find it pretty ridiculous if I suggested something as arbitrary and cheesy as holding hands. Oh, and I guess it might bother him to hold hands with a killer. That typically bothers people, doesn't it? Then if I can't see him, and I can't touch him, I guess we've gotta keep talking.

"What about you?" I wonder. "I shared a story, now it's your turn."

"What do you want me to say? I wasn't kidnapped when I was eight."

"Then tell me something else that happened when you were eight."

To my delight, he actually laughs! "Well," he starts, "not a lot happened."

"Then…" I consider my words before finishing my sentence, deciding to take the chance. "Why don't you tell me about the Kurta Clan?"

He doesn't respond at first. I bite the inside of my cheek as I wait, actually a bit worried about his answer. Prodding like this is risky. So far, there hasn't been a time he hasn't gotten upset when I've brought up his clan. I'm curious, though. He seems to care about it so much, even though they're not here anymore. With him like that, of course I'm curious as to what they were like.

"I'm not going to apologize since I had nothing to do with it," I mutter, "but I _did_ have nothing to do with it. I never killed anyone from your clan."

"...I know. The massacre had nothing to do with you. I know it doesn't...but it's hard to talk about those things. You might not understand, but I haven't spoken about the Kurta much at all since it happened."

I lean against the wall, tired. "You're right, I don't understand. If you like something so much, you should brag about it."

"You're such a child, Corona."

"Hey!"

"-but maybe you're right. It's not like they're bad memories."

I perk up. "So….?"

"I'll tell you a bit," he decides. "But...please don't ask again."

Really? He's going to tell? "I'll be quiet!" I promise. "I won't say another word about them unless you want me to."

"You wanted a story from when I was eight, right? I don't really remember years, exactly, but I'm sure I can come up with something around that time period."

"Anything," I insist. "Anything will do! I just wanna hear!

"Then what about the time I first climbed the cliff near the clan?"

Impatient, I urge, "Yes, that'll do. Just tell me already."

He sighs, but concedes anyway. "My close friend was sick that day, so I was all by myself. Normally we'd go exploring in the woods nearby the village, but without him to keep me on track, I wandered farther than usual. I'd never been out that far, before. You see, because of our eyes, the Kurta Clan was confined there. Only adults could leave, and only with special permission." Oh, that's kinda like how it was for me. Father never wanted me to leave the mansion unsupervised. "Even when I realized I didn't know where I was, I was confident I could find my way back and kept going farther. I was a really cocky child back then."

"Tell me about the woods," I persist, leaning closer in interest. Were they like the forest I always went to? Or the forest those men all those years ago took me to? Or is it completely different?

"There were trees of all kind, but all of them were old. They'd all been there since ancient times, great plants we lived alongside of. The ground...you could barely even see the ground! There was moss, fallen logs, and leaves….there were these mushrooms that were shaped like upside down funnels that littered the ground. I'd crush some under my foot with every step. The sun barely reached the ground through the canopy of leaves. It was the same as the forest directly surrounding the village, but out there there was no sound. It was if I was the only person in the world."

Like me! I felt the same way! The quiet of being away from civilization….I loved it! He was like me as a little kid! Thinking this, I can't wipe the smile from my face. The two of us seem so different, but back then we really were alike! We both looked to go farther into the outside world. We both sought out hidden places, where we were the only ones. But….back then, if he was like me, then he didn't care about the other people. He didn't care that he was leaving his family behind for a bit, that they might worry over him. When did that change? When his Clan was killed? I mean, my whole world changed when my mother was assassinated, but only because I decided then to leave home. If that was when he started to care, then why didn't I back then? What is it that made us different?

"I practically ran into the cliff while I was watching some creature run for cover. I don't actually know what it was called, but it was a scaley little thing with claws. It wasn't a lizard though….But anyway, I managed to skid to a stop before I gave myself a head injury on the rocks. Being the genius child that I was, I figured I could safely climb it and get an idea of where I was. I later got an infection in one of the wounds I got on my hand while scaling that cliff. My mother had been infuriated with me…." He goes quiet for a moment before picking back up. "I probably fell more than a few times before I made it to the top. When I did, though, it was beautiful! It was the best view of the forest I ever had! I could see over the tops of those ancient trees, and the openness of the sky without clouds. For the first time, I really began thinking about how big the world is. I think that's when the thought of leaving the Clan first crossed my mind, although it didn't really stick then. I was excited, though. Something about discovering that cliff, about conquering it, struck me."

"When we get out of here, I wanna see that," I conclude, settling back against the wall satisfied. "Could you take me there?"

"...maybe. Maybe I'll take you at some point."

That 'maybe' is plenty enough for me. As I curl into a comfortable ball, the sedatives having kept me drowsy, another question floats past my mind. "Would you get mad if I asked you about when it happened?"

He doesn't need me to specify. He knows I mean the massacre, the end of his clan. Curiosity killed the cat, but dying has never really concerned me. What concerns me is that these words will shut him off again, and he'll stop talking. He'll stop telling me about his people, and about himself.

"It all happened when I was away," he replies in a quiet voice. "My friend I mentioned before...he was weak. His eyes were bad, and I thought there'd be a cure in the outside world. It was thanks to him I was able get permission to go outside the village in the first place, so I went to find help for him. I got back and…. The Phantom Troupe left a note behind. That's how I knew it was them. It was then I decided to hunt them down, and get revenge, but…."

My eyes widen when, all of the sudden, a crimson glow illuminates the room ever so slightly. Surrounding the two, scarlet orbs is the silhouette of Kurapika's face. The strands of his golden hair reflect the wrathful red. In the darkness, he looks like the angel of death, ready to rip through anyone who stands in his way.

"I _failed_. I can't bring down the spider unless I kill all of them at once, and that's impossible! So long as one leg survives, they'll continue on. All I can do is collect the eyes of my clan!"

"Collect their eyes?" He glares my direction and I stiffen, realizing I asked that out loud. I mean, I knew he was going after the crimson eyes, but does he mean he's going to go after a ton of them? I thought he'd just wanted the one pair.

"All of their eyes were dug out of their corpses. Not only were they killed, but mangled even in death! How could I forgive such a thing?"

"So…." I proceed cautiously, his eyes slowly simmering down and the darkness closing back in. I'm sure with the drugs in his veins, he can't be worked up for long. "Is that why you became a hunter? To look for their eyes?"

"Yes."

I purse my lips, deep in thought. "...Are there a lot of them? The eyes that're in circulation?"

"Yes."

"What're you going to do when you have them?" He falls into silence and I bite the inside of my cheek. Did I go too far?

"...I don't know."

I continue gnawing my cheek, considering his words carefully. If there are a lot of them, they'll take some time to find, yes? I mean, look at what he's gone through just to get the pair from the auction. Does he really plan to do it all by himself? That would wear me out pretty quickly. I'd also get bored, but I don't have the attachment like he does. Well, I _might_ get bored. I guess there could be some excitement in tracking rarities down like that. I'm sure there will be people unwilling to hand their treasure over easily.

"If...if you let me, I'll help you," I offer. "I plan on staying with you, anyway. I might as well help you look for your clan's eyes. They mean a lot to you, don't they? Your clan?"

"Yeah….maybe….it's possible I could use the help."

My heart accelerates, excited. "You mean it? Even though Chrollo's my brother? Even though I was with the troupe?"

"Don't remind me," he groans.

"But you'll let me?" I push. "You'll allow me? I have your consent?"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Because-" I stop, pretending to cough when I realize I don't know. I'm interested in him, I think I decided because he cares so much. Would I really go this far, and face this much resentment, just for someone I'm interested in? It feels….wrong. Really? Is that it?

But if he were to leave, what would I do? Go back to stealing to survive? Like those two years I was a street thief in Meteor City before I found Chrollo? But what would be the point? Yes, I want to live, but what would be the point if that's all I was doing? If I separate from Kurapika, I can't go back to Chrollo, and I would _never_ return to the mansion to stay. I'd rather starve on the streets. If I'm abandoned from Kurapika, I'll be left alone again.

"Because you're interesting, " I stick to my original answer. What am I supposed to say? Clearly there's more than just interest, but what? I don't know what it is, so how could I convey any of that to him? And it's not like I'm lying. Interest does have something to do with it. If it didn't, that statement would have just killed me, courtesy of the Nen sword positioned by my heart. "Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."

"You're the one who woke me up, so what's this about going back to sleep? We should figure out how to escape!"

That again. "It's not like I can escape in this condition," I mumble, settling into the most comfortable position I can. "And you're not in top shape, either."

"Corona-"

"Goodnight," I yawn, ending the conversation. It's true, though. If this continues, we'll never escape. Something needs to change, or who knows how long we'll be stuck here chained to these walls.

* * *

Hmm, maybe Corona will actually _realize_ something about her emotions soon...but who knows. If you haven't caught on yet, which I hope you have, she's pretty clueless about her feelings. Kurapika's a little better, I think. He's more inclined to detest his own emotions, I think, rather than being oblivious to them. If there's something about his emotions he doesn't understand, I think it would continually irk him until he thought about it enough to figure it out. On the other hand, Corona is one to let herself get easily distracted from those sorts of things. She's going to need a lot of prompting, which is unfortunate. Also unfortunately, you'll have to excuse me. I have to go -maybe- finish math homework, and do my absolute utmost to keep my arson side under control. Wish me luck, and with that luck, I will hopefully stay far out of prison and close enough to a computer to update for you guys.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!

P.S I would never actually commit such a felony, but the fantasy of doing so is ooooooh so sweet.


	23. Chapter 23

So I did all that math. Somehow. It was taken as a completion grade, too, so I was saved in that regard. On another note, regarding that nest story predicament of mine, I remembered there was actually another idea I had. Considering I forgot about it for a bit, it's highly unlikely I'll actually write it, but it was a Dangan Ronpa fanfic, if you've ever seen the anime of played the games. That's the thing, though. The one I want to write a fanfiction on is the second game, which is the only game out of the three that _doesn't_ have an anime adaptation. So that brings up the conflict of whether it would fall under the anime or game section on here. I don't really want to worry about all that, cause I've got enough already to concern me. But I've got an obsession with this character from the second game named Nagito Komaeda. I came up with a love interest for him and all, but unfortunately I don't think that OC, Remi, will ever get her chance to shine.

I'll stick to anime for now, so enjoy Number Zero!

* * *

A pressure on my foot jolts me awake, but I find myself unable to open my eyes immediately. The door's open, and light streams in. As my eyes adjust, I retract my foot away protectively.

"Hey, wake up." That voice...it's that thug Mr. Lemmings hired. "I brought your meal."

I pry my eyes wider to glare up at him, my eyes flicker once to Kurapika to assure myself he's there. His head is hung, his blonde locks covering his eyes. Whether he's asleep of faking it, I don't know. Nor does it matter, really. The so-called meal that this guy's brought is just a roll and cup of water that're lying near me.

"You call that food?" I snarl in disgust.

"It's what you'll get," he states, kneeling down in front of me. Then he picks up the cup and lifts it to my face. "Drink."

"What?" I growl. "You think I can't do it myself?"

"You can't tilt it up with your chains, and if you die of dehydration, the boss won't pay me."

As much as I want to smack it away, my throat is dry. When was the last time I had something to drink? Humiliated, I accept the offer and gulp down the water. The moment the last drop is gone I shove it away, lashing out with my hand to slash the thug. He jerks back and drops the cup, which luckily is apparently plastic instead of glass. I've always kept my nails fairly sharp for self defense like this, ever since I was ten.

"How long have we been in here?" I hiss. My parched throat is what brought the question to mind. Although I'd normally not care much about the passage of time, I feel like Kurapika would want this information.

"It doesn't matter," the guy refuses.

I lunge, my arms nearly ripped out of their sockets by the restraint of the chains. It must be at least a day or more likely a few, because the drowsiness of the drugs has nearly worn off. My Nen is still inaccessible, but my strength has started to return. Even now, though, when I tense, my muscles quickly slip back into relaxation.

When he jumps, I demand, "Tell me."

"Listen, girl," he clears his throat. "Do you realize what position you're in?"

"Was my threat to skin you alive not enough for you?"

He stiffens, hand shooting out smack me. I catch his hand. While normally I'd be able to break it, right now all I can do is stop his fist.

"Resist," he threatens, "and I'll beat up the other one."

I bare my teeth. "Bastard." But I release his hand and he finishes following through, landing his blow on the left side of my head. How long has it been since I've taken a hit like this? The last time someone was able to land a fist on me, it was Chrollo, back when he was still training me. Compared his him, this guy is pathetic. Even so, I'm not used to being hit.

After bruising my cheek, the man stands and jabs his foot into my stomach. The sudden impact causes me to gasp, but he doesn't let up. One more in the stomach, one higher on the chest, one knocking my left leg into a bad angle, another in the stomach….then one that shoves the breath out of me and I hack, gasping to get it back.

"Stop it."

Although the pain entreats me to keep my eyes closed, the sound of his voice opens them. Along with the regular white light that flows in from the door, another glow seeps bloody red. And it comes from Kurapika's eyes.

"What was that?" they guy asks, jabbing me again in the stomach. Aching, I draw up my legs to guard my torso from any more attacks. The next kick lands on my already suffering knee, causing me to grit my teeth against a threatening whimper. When I get out of these chains, this guy won't be dying quickly. I'll repay every bruise he gives twenty times over before I skin him. Maybe I'll break a few bones for good measure. That might make him a bit harder to skin, though.

"I told you to stop. Leave her alone. Are you proud of yourself, beating up a weakened girl who can't run away?"

"Should I beat you insead? Your little preaching mouth is kinda annoying."

"You said you wouldn't touch him," I hiss, my chest stinging as I breathe in.

"Now, when'd I say that?"

"You implied it and you know it, you bastard!"

He laughs. "What a dirty mouth for a little girl! I heard you're the daughter of Mr. Hale. You should speak a bit more proper, or he might try to disown you. He might try to anyway, after seeing what you've turned into. The way you dress, I wouldn't be surprised if that man has a grandchild on the way already. Maybe he already has a few."

I flush, even though my body is wracked with pain. "I'm not some loose slut!"

"Really? That's too bad. Will you change your mind for twenty bucks?"

Physical pain I can live with. When Chrollo was training me, there were times I couldn't move for days following after. This, however… Anyone else would've been dead before they could say so much about me, as he would be if not for these damn drugs.

"You…" I seethe. "When I get out of these chains, you'll wish some demon would've dragged you to hell to suffer for eternity."

"Leave her alone," Kurapika repeats, his lethal gaze flashing, "or you'll regret it."

"I'll regret it, will I? Look at the two of you. What, are you each other's girlfriends?"

"I'm a guy!"

Before I can react, the thug grabs Kurapika by the hair and drags his face for a closer look. "So you are. I don't think I've ever met such a girly guy, but I've heard about them. You'll make me a lot of money with that face and those eyes!"

"Let him go!" I snarl, wrenching with all my strength against the chains. My wrists crack with the strain, but I keep pulling. Still, with my limited strength, they won't break. I should stop. If I continue, I could break my wrists. But if I don't do something, he could hurt Kurapika! He could sell him! He could take him away from me! The mere idea of him gone makes my limbs shake, my heart race. I don't like it! I want him to stay! I won't allow him to leave!

"Is he your boyfriend?" the ruffian inquires. "It looked like the two of you were fighting when we found you."

Boyfriend? He's not my...well….what is a boyfriend? Isn't it, like, a lover? It is, isn't it? He's certainly not that. He's not, but….it's true that it would be nice to have a partner. My standards are high, though. Even Shalnark didn't meet my requirements. What are my requirements, though? Whatever they are, I don't dislike the idea. Kurapika...as my partner….

Now's not the time for that.

Kurapika yanks away from the thug, all the while glaring angrily up at him. "Stop worrying, Corona. I can take care of myself."

"You're weaker than I am!" I insist.

The guy suddenly laughs. "You're weaker than this little girl? How pathetic!"

"Just because I'm stronger," I growl, "doesn't mean he's by any means weak!"

"Whatever you say, Little Coro."

I flinch. As angry as I already am, that nickname still gets me. "Shut the fuck up you bastard!"

"While we're talking," he ignores me, "I'm curious about that coin you had. It's got a unique symbol on it. Where'd you get it from?"

"Why? You gonna sell that, too?" I grumble.

He snorts. "'Course not! What's it made out of? Painted iron? It won't get me anything worth the time."

"It's solid gold."

He stops short, blinking as my words sink in. "W...what?

"It's heavy for iron, isn't it?" I point out. I woulda thought he'd of figured that out on his own, honestly. It is, after all, gold.

"You mean... " His hand goes to his pocket. "Just where did you pick _that_ up from? Why is some street rat like you carrying around a solid gold coin with a twelve legged spider on it?"

Seeing his uncertainty, I twist my lips into a grin. "Guess."

Although I can't see his face properly, I'd bet he's gone white. The rest of his body's gone rigid. "You're playing me. Don't think I'll fall for a lie like that."

"It's not a lie," Kurapika pipes up, his eyes refusing to settle. For a split second, I swear I feel his aura swelling, but then it's gone again. "I met her when I buried a member of the troupe."

"Ridiculous!" The guy pivots on his heel, hastily retreating to the door. "Bluffing isn't going to help you any!"

Normally I'd roll his eyes at his obvious cowardice, but now I just moan at the throbbing pain he inflicted onto me. If I wasn't as strong as I am, though, I might've ended up with splintered bones, or even ruptured organs. Much more than just a little bruising. With a few more words refusing the truth, the thug once again bangs the door shut and all light is abruptly cut off. Even Kurapika's eyes darken, depriving us of our only internal light.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I curl into a ball the best I can, careful not to rest my head on my injured knee. "I'll live. Are you worried about me?"

"Just afraid I'll lose my conversation partner."

Partner…. "So you admit you want to keep me around?"

He sighs. "Yes, I'd prefer you stay."

I smile and wince, breathing carefully as not to feel the stinging in my chest. "Glad to hear it."

"You're easy to please, aren't you?"

I blink. I am? That might be the first time I've heard those words. Father was always upset whenever I asked him for something selfish, and Mother would always shower me with too much I didn't want, and would freak out if I said it was too much. Even Chrollo admitted to having trouble keeping me satisfied. And Kurapika finds me easy to please?

"That's probably just because I like you so much," I realize as I say it. I want his approval, for him to like me. I want it so much that even these little words of acceptance elate me. Have I ever wanted anything so badly? Even my freedom I claimed on a whim. I just decided after seeing my mother dead that I didn't want to listen to the man I call father for my entire life, so I left. I didn't yearn for freedom, I wasn't desperate for it. I wouldn't hurt myself for it, and yet for Kurapika, both of my wrists ache, and my body groans and screams at me to heal it.

It seems so stupid to bring myself harm for his sake, but if it happened again I'd do the same. I mean, in a way, my desire to stay with him is selfish. I want him to stay with me, for him to think about me, to want to be with me. I want him to be mine. So, in a way, it's not like I'm hurting myself for anyone other than me. That justifies it, doesn't it?

"Hey…" I wonder, voice quiet. "You'll let me stay with you after we get out, right?"

"It doesn't matter if I let you or not, does it? You'll follow me anyway."

"But you won't hate me for it? You won't try to send me away?"

He's quiet for a moment. "No. I won't."

I close my eyes, somehow, my pain dulled. "Thank you."

* * *

Hehe...he...sorry Corona. If it's any consolation for her beat down, Chrollo probably did worse when he was training her. Her spider coin kinda saved her, there. Had he not realized she really was involved with the Phantom Troupe, she would've been in a lot worse shape. The guy probably thought it was some trinket she was carrying around, like a toy circulating around kids who admired the troupe and thought it cool. I mean, she doesn't exactly look like someone who's one of the strongest fighters in the world. I should give you guys a heads up that I've been a bit occupied, with math and a paper to write, so I'm beginning to fall behind with writing this. The next update should be on time, but the one after might be a little late. I'll try to keep that from happening, but this is your warning.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, what's up people? I meant to post yesterday, but I got kinda busy and didn't have the time, so my apologies. This is one of those times when I really don't have anything to talk about, which really sucks. So long as I'm doing these rant things, I want to make them interesting for you, but sometimes I have some real trouble coming up with what i want to talk about. I don't plan on stopping these anytime soon, though. They're good for venting. Typing like this is how I settle myself down when I get worked out. Of course, writing with an actual pen and paper is just as effective. Sometimes I have myself chat with one of my characters via paper. That's not that weird, is it? I enjoy it, and it's a bit of a writing exercise to boot. So yeah, that concludes my rant for this chapter.

I present to you chapter 24 of Number Zero.

* * *

It's the pain that wakes me. I shift in sleep and accidently brush my leg against my aching torso, and that's all it takes. I wrench my legs away immediately, the sudden movement sending lightning through my veins and drawing a moan from my mouth. The steady, constant stabbing sensation from before is gone, but now my entire body just dully hurts. It may actually be worse than before.

"Kurapika?" I groan. "You still there?"

His answer is slow, his voice rough. "Yeah."

"You don't sound too good."

"I know," he croaks. "I'm thirsty. I wasn't given anything to drink last time."

I bite my lip. Is that my fault? I kinda sidetracked the guy who brought the water…. "Um, when was the last time you drank anything?"

"Lunch, before we were kidnapped."

"Hey!" I shout, my voice echoing in the empty room. "Are you trying to kill him? He needs water! HEY!" There's no response from outside, and I raise my voice again. "HEY!" I cringe, the sound amplified by the echoes. After a minute, there's still no answer. Lowering my voice, I ask, "How long can people go without water?"

"You don't know?"

"Why would I have needed to?" I defend. I mean, I grew up with excess. No one ever told me how long we could go without water, or food, so it's not my fault I don't know. All I know is that people will die without it.

He sighs and I turn my head away. Not that he can see me. "Three days. That's how long a person can last, although it's a pretty horrible way to die. I've heard of many side effects to serious dehydration." Even if I never knew people die in three days without water, I'm not an idiot. I immediately comprehend how dire the situation is.

"When he came in, did you see if he brought another cup?" I inquire. If the thug brought a drink with the intent of giving it to Kurapika, and just forgot, then maybe one of us could reach it.

He clears his throat. "I didn't see anything. Even if it's there, we're more likely to spill it than pick it up."

"But if we don't try-"

"It might not even be there, Corona."

"So what?" I scoff, incredulous. "You're just going to die?"

"You're being dramatic. He'll likely remember he forgot and come back. He wants to sell me, after all. I'm worth less if I'm not breathing."

"Like hell I'll let him sell you!"

"I'm not going to let him, either," he snaps, voice sharp, "but right now, his greed for money could very well be what saves my life."

"You're going to depend on him?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

He's right. We're both helpless, have been for some time. As long as we're chained up like this, as long as these suppressants are being pumped into our blood…. I wouldn't pull out his IV, since I could end up nicking an artery, but maybe he could pull out mine. It was a mistake of our amatuer kidnappers to put the IVs in our arms that're closer to each other.

"Kurapika, pull out my IV."

"What?"

"If you can reach my IV, pull it out."

"Why? I asked you to pull mine out awhile ago, and you didn't, so why are you asking me to pull yours out now?"

"Because if I pulled it out wrong, you could bleed to death. I don't particularly care if that happens to me, though."

"You should care!" he exclaims to my astonishment. "You're life isn't just something for you to throw away!"

"Well, why not? I'm just sort of existing. Better you than I. You have to find your people's eyes."

"That's not a reason to-"

"Just try it. If you can't reach it, it doesn't even matter. And it's only a possibility, Kurapika. You could pull it out and I be just fine, so hurry up. I need time to get my strength back before you die."

He huffs, but I hear the clanging of his chains as he moves. In response, I lift my arm and move it as close to him as I can. He's worried, but at this point it needs to be done. Before, we could wait as long as needed, but with him becoming dehydrated there's no more time. As much as he doesn't want to kill me, which pleases me endlessly, this is the only way I we can think of that could save him. It seems like a better option for waiting for that thug who might never remember.

After a few seconds, his fingers brush across my arm. Then, cautiously, he feels along until he reaches the IV. His fingers close around it and hesitate. I wait, my heart drumming in my ears. Huh….maybe I do care.

Out of curiosity, I open my mouth and attempt to reassure him that I really don't care if I end up bleeding out. Before I can get the words out, though, the Nen sword pokes at my heart threateningly. So I do care. I bite my lip, the realization shaking me.

Kurapika feels it. "You're scared."

I try to still myself, but for some reason, I can't. Scared? Why would I be scared? No, I don't really want to die, but I've always thought I wouldn't really care if I did. What reason do I have to live?

"Do it," I mutter, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You have to still your arm first," he orders. "I won't do it, otherwise."

I curse and press my arm hard against the cold wall, until I'm probably bruising the skin. Then, and only then, does the shaking cease.

Kurapika takes a deep breath. "Three, two, one-"

It's quick, over in less than a second. One moment the needle's in my arm, injecting its drugs, and the next it's gone. I drop my arm, releasing my breath. No warm blood runs down my arm.

"I'm alright," I assure him before he can ask. "No blood yet."

"Now we wait," he states, voice shaky. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Dunno….not too long, though." Still, I'm worried. I tend to recover quickly, but who knows how long it's been? We could be approaching the three day mark already for all we know. I suppose I don't have to recover entirely...just enough to break loose.

I jump when there's a bang outside. The rattling of chains indicates to me Kurapika was just as unprepared. We wait a few moments, and then it comes again. This time we're ready for it.

"What do you think that was?" he wonders. I can't help but cringe at the gravel in his voice. Whatever it was, it's the first thing we've been able to hear from outside. It must be significantly louder than we're hearing.

The next one causes the ground to shake, and a duller, closer thud reaches my ears, accompanied by the clang of chains.

"Kurapika?" I venture, beginning to feel uneasy. When he doesn't respond immediately, I start to panic. "Kurapika? Hey, say something! Why did you go quiet?"

"...Sorry...I slipped."

"You _slipped_? How?"

"The shaking knocked me off balance."

"While you were sitting?" I ask in disbelief.

"I guess….I'm more dehydrated than I thought."

So dehydrated that he fell over while sitting? It's that bad? How long have we been in here? Is it going to be too late? Is he going to die? But we have a chance, now! My IV is out, and I'll recover soon, but if he dies…. My heart rate increases tenfold at the thought, adrenaline flooding my veins.

And then, something flickers.

I stop breathing, but it doesn't come back. Releasing my breath, I dart my eyes around in the darkness. What was that? I can only think of one thing it could've been, but that seems too soon! I expect to recover quickly, but already?

 _No,_ I decide. _I shouldn't question it. I need it right now. If I don't recover quickly, Kurapika could die!_

The ground shakes again, and this time Kurapika apparently keeps his balance. I don't go out of my way to ask and see, though, too concentrated on bringing back my glow. It's been forever since I've had to forcefully draw it out like this. Even though I'm used to using Zetsu, pulling out my Nen usually comes easily enough to me. The effort I'm putting into releasing it reminds me of when I was little. Of when I was always sneaking out at night into the forest. Those were peaceful memories….maybe, in return for Kurapika taking me to that cliff, I'll take him to my personal little forest. But none of that will happen if I don't hurry.

 _BANG_

I jump, my bones rattling, and my aura surges outwards. I freeze, stunned. It's out! And it's stable!

Hastily, I collect myself and wrench my arms out against the chains. Adrenaline nullifies any leftover drowsiness as the links snap. Cuffs still around my wrist, I carefully pull myself to Kurapika's side. My Nen vaguely illuminates the darkness, less effective than Kurapika's eyes and yet to reach its full strength, but the light is just enough for my hands to quickly find his shackles. I hold his wrists in my hand for a second before moving my fingers to his IV and carefully removing it. Although he had removed mine in no time at all, I take half a minute to remove the needle from his skin. As soon as the IV's dangling freely, I go back to weighing his metal bracelets and wrists in my hands as I think.

"What're you waiting for?" he asks.

I bite my lip, withholding a frustrated growl. "If I accidently put too much pressure on you, your wrists and hands could break. I don't know how to break the chains without hurting you."

"I can handle it."

"I don't care!" I snap. "I don't have much damage because my hands were coated in Nen, but yours is still dormant! There's almost no way around seriously injuring you! What if they break, and when they heal, they heal disfigured? You'd have to relearn how to write! Or how to hold a spoon! I don't care if you don't care, but I don't want that weighing on my mind!"

He goes still and I quickly shift my gaze from his hands to his face. His features are dim, but I can still see look of surprise in his eyes. "...I just thought of it myself, but you didn't mention the Nen sword."

I also pause. I hadn't thought of that, either. There was a condition, if I remember correctly, that stated I couldn't attack him. But would that count? I wouldn't consciously be trying to cause him harm, or at least I wouldn't want to, but I still know breaking the chains could hurt him. Would that count as an attack? Would that kill me?

"Well now I'm even more reluctant," I growl, unable to restrain my feral tone. "I like living, you know? Maybe I could go fetch some water. If all the guards are like that indecent thug, I should be able to take them down fairly easily…." I push from my knees to my feet, turning to go when fingers grasp mine.

"Don't kill indiscriminately," he scolds softly. "I know I'm not one to speak, having killed people myself, but… And you should think about it. They could be carrying dart guns. If you get shot again, we're back in the same situation. They might even separate us this time."

"...Fine. Then what am I supposed to do?"

That's when the door opens.

* * *

Who is it? You'll have to tune in in my next update to find out! Sorry, I have a bit of a habit with cliffhangers. They're a good way to transition from one chapter to the next, and with this story going on for this long, I was bound to sprinkle in a few here and there. So I've been writing ahead, and I've finally planned the ending this story. I'm getting 'this' close to writing it, too. As such, this is my last call for how you guys imagine Corona. If anyone's had their picture of her change, or has yet to post how they imagine her, this is going to be my last reminder. Of course, I'll look at them all and include any posted before I upload the final chapter. At the finale, I'll share with you guys how I myself have always seen her too. And just to be clear, this isn't to say the next chapter is the last. I promise you all, it isn't, but it's coming! I dread it, but at the same time, I hope you all look forward to it as much as I do!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	25. Chapter 25

Okay, so here's the deal. Homecoming's soon. So I went shopping with my friends last month and found this perfect dress. It had a black top, sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps, and a white tool skirt that flared out before the knees. There were also jeweled sheer patches on the side. Needless to say, I absolutely fell in love with the dress. The price was the problem. I wasn't about to pay nearly $200 for that. So I decided to go with a dress I already had, but I don't like it nearly as much as that one. It looks pretty good on me, but it isn't exactly my style. And then there're my parents. They keep telling me to get my teeth whitened, or curl my hair, or do something along those lines. It's not like my hair is dull, or my teeth are that yellow or anything. I don't get it. Why do I have to use a ton of stuff and go over the top to feel pretty? Isn't makeup more than enough? I'm going to go and enjoy the dance, but all this stress over appearances is really a pain.

Well, onto the story.

* * *

I blink hard against the light, Kurapika's hands releasing mine. Before my eyes can adjust, a figure has already darted into the room and knelt by Kurapika's side. I rub my eyes and open them again, finding that figure to be a familiar spiky haired kid.

"Are you two alright?" Gon asks, slipping a key into Kurapika's cuffs.

As the second cuff is unlocked, Kurapika finds his voice again. "Gon What're you doing here?"

"All the guards are finished," a bored voice announces. Killua then enters the room, hands in his pockets. I glance between the two of them, then meet Kurapika's eyes. His gaze reflects a confusion similar to mine.

Finished releasing Kurapika, Gon stands and steps towards me with his key. Only then do I realize that there's still metal around my wrists. The only things I'd broken were the chains. I extend my hands to him and allow him to unlock the shackles, the metal bracelets clanging to the floor. I then repeat Kurapika's question.

"Why're you two here?"

"To save you, of course!" Gon states.

"Well," Killua specifies, "I only came to save Kurapika. Besides, from the looks of it, you were about to handle things yourself."

"I got free," I cross my arms, "but that doesn't mean I knew what to do next."

The white haired kid scoffs. "Yeah right. You were just gonna slaughter all those guards like I just did."

I click my tongue, frustrated. Yes, that's what I had wanted to do before Kurapika stopped me. There's that, and the fact that if Killua killed all the guards, he probably also killed the one I'd wanted to get my hands on. It's no use skinning someone who's already dead.

"I got that you came to save us, but how did you find us?" Kurapika inquires.

"Melody called," Killua explains. "She apparently heard you get abducted. You gave her my number when we were hunting down the troupe, remember?"

"Sorry we were so late getting here," Gon apologizes, eyes downcast. "We had to find out where you were being held first, and then there was that game Greed Island…"

Killua elaborates. "We didn't actually get the game, but the dude who bought all of them is having auditions to send hunters in. We couldn't just drop everything to just look for you, you know?"

"Not that we didn't want to!" Gon insists.

"Thank you, you guys," Kurapika nods, beginning to push himself to his feet. When he totters, I lunge to support him. I stiffen when he doesn't push me away. Instead, he readily accepts my help, putting half of his weight onto me and gripping my arms to steady himself.

I whip my head to look at the two thirteen year olds, ignoring the fact that Killua is staring at us in shock. "Get him some water, now! He hasn't had anything to drink since we were kidnapped!"

To my surprise, it's actually Gon who reacts first. Spotting the cup on the floor I had earlier knocked out of the thug's hand, he scoops it up and dashes out of the room. I chew my lip impatiently as we wait, eyes darting over Kurapika to assess his condition. He had sounded terrible when we woke up, which had concerned me, but had I been able to see him I would have flipped. He's as pale as Killua's hair, and quivering visibly.

"Killua," I demand, "how long have we been in here?"

"...I'd say around 57 hours."

Kurapika glances up, but the movement is small. It crosses my mind that it probably took everything he had to grab my hand just a minute ago. "It's progressed this far….it'll take me a while to recover, then."

"A while to recover?" I squeak. "You mean you won't be better after you drink?""

"Not immediately," he coughs. The sound reminds me of the scratchiness of my throat when I first woke up under the sedatives.

"Hey, if it hurts to talk, stop it!" I order.

"When did the two of you become so close?" Killua wonders, glancing between the two of us. I fall silent, suddenly feeling awkward holding Kurapika up. I don't move away, though. He'd fall if I did.

When I finally find my words, I say, "You try spending 57 hours chained up in the dark with only one person to talk to."

"I can't imagine," Killua admits, "but I don't think I'd end up acting like that person's girlfriend."

My face heats red. "Of course not. You're a boy."

"You get what I mean."

"So what, just 'cause I'm worried you think I _like_ him? _You're_ worried, aren't you? He's _your_ friend."

Kurapika chuckles. "Your brother did ask me to take care of you."

"What're you doing bringing that up, now?" I snarl, face feeling like a million degrees.

"He's even met your family?" Killua laughs. "How did _that_ happen? 'Hey Mom, hey Dad, hey bro, this is the hunter I like who hates me'?"

"He's only met my brother," I correct. Then I smirk a bit. "You've met him, too. He's quite the leader, isn't he?"

It takes a second for him to register what I mean before he actually takes a step back defensively. " _He's_ your _brother_?"

"Half brother," I correct for what feels like the hundredth time. "My mom wasn't exactly faithful before she was murdered." Then I remember. "Hey, did you check the bodies of those you just killed? There were a few keepsakes of mine one of those guys took from me."

"I don't make a habit of looting."

"I've got the water," Gon rushes back into the room. Kurapika lifts his head, but keeps his hands on my arms to keep standing. Gon compensates by lifting the cup to his lips and tilting it up for him. Kurapika gladly accepts, gulping down the water.

"Hydrating you should do for right now," Gon says, "but we really should get you to a hospital."

"Then let's hurry up and get there!" I maneuver Kurapika onto my back, which he doesn't resist. I don't think I've ever been to a hospital before, but I do know what it is. If that can save Kurapika, then that's where we're going.

"The closest one is twenty minutes away, and we don't have a car," Killua informs me.

"So we'll just go the same way you two got here," I reason.

"We ran."

"That's just fine, if you can keep up with me. I need you to lead me to the hospital."

"Are you alright to run?" Gon worries.

"Did you forget that I was a spider?" I smirk. "I think the adrenaline helped, but I'm quick to recover anyway. You shouldn't underestimate me."

"Then let's go!" Gon rushes. I take off, following, wincing at the same time. It does take more effort to move than usual, I'll admit, and carrying a person on my back doesn't help. I'm still able to keep up with the two younger boys, though.

We weave through the halls, only Gon bothering to avoid stepping on the corpses Killua left. One such body underfoot catches my eye and I temporarily halt the two others. They wait quietly while I strain to rummage through his pockets while keeping Kurapika situated on my back. My mood brightens when I pull out two small metal baubles from the back pocket.

While I stuff them into my pocket, Killua asks, "Where'd you get that pin?"

"My mother," I shrug, straightening and kicking the thug's corpse aside. "Whatever assassin killed her used this and a few others like it."

"You weren't close to your mother?"

"Not really. Why? You recognize the pin?" It's possible, since he's a Zoldyck.

"It belongs to my brother Illumi."

I pause, staring at my pocket. That makes three of the infamous Zoldycks I've encountered. I shouldn't be impressed -I myself am someone many people would be awed and horrified to meet- but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little pleased with myself.

"Well," I decide, "it's mine now. He's not getting it back."

"That's fine. I don't really care, but shouldn't we be going?"

With my possessions safely retrieved, we don't stop again until we've reached the glass doors of what apparently is a hospital. I'm the first one inside the building, then stop. I haven't the slightest idea what I'm doing.

Killua and Gon pass me, walking up to a desk and talking urgently to the woman behind the desk. Gon flashes his hunter's license, and she immediately calls doctors. I might have to get myself one of those hunter's licenses. Apparently, they're pretty useful.

Men and women in white coats rush out towards me, shifting Kurapika from my back and into a wheelchair. The blonde, barely awake it seems, nods to me once before he's hastily wheeled down the hallway. I follow unreserved, trailing them to the room where they lay him in a bed and begin questioning him. When he's too slow to respond, they turn to me.

"What are his symptoms? Has anything like this happened before?"

"He severely dehydrated," I shake my head. "And he hasn't eaten much these past few days." My skin prickles when I see them set up an IV, but I know it's not the same. They have no reason to weaken him any further.

"Has he been sick? A temperature or vomiting?"

"No."

"Why is he so dehydrated?"

My temper flares. "Why are you asking so much? Just make him better!"

Judging me too hostile to continue with questioning, the doctor goes back to tending the patient. I stand impatiently in the doorway while they measure his blood pressure and hook up the IV, listen to his heartbeat and check his responsiveness. While they're doing so, Killua and Gon join me in the doorway.

"How is he?" the dark haired one asks, gazing at his friend with concern plastered all over his face.

"I dunno," I grumble. "All they've been doing is asking me questions. They haven't told me anything yet. What about you two? Don't you have any questions? Like why the two of us were kidnapped?"

Gon looks up at me, dead serious. "We can talk about that once everything's calmed down. What matters right now is that you're both alright."

I blink in surprise at his matureness, then smile. "You're a good kid Gon. A really good kid. Not a fake one like I used to be."

"You're still a kid too, you know," he reminds me. I chuckle. Maybe that's true.

"Are you all his friends?" We turn to the doctor, seeing that the nurses have begun backing off their patient.

"Yeah," Gon confirms. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"He needs to rest, but we've hooked him up to some liquids. He'll recover in a few days. However, he needs sleep. That means if you're worked up," he looks pointedly at me, "it would be better if you left the room. Please do not bother the patient."

"I'm not gonna-" I cut off, lowering my voice and gritting my teeth. "I won't bother him."

"Now," the doctor clicks his pen. "My name is Dr. Preston, and I've been put in charge of this patient. What is his name?"

"Kurapika," Gon answers.

"Last name?"

I look to the two others, but they both look as unsure as me. Seriously? We don't know his last name? I've never thought about it, but shouldn't one of them know it. When I glance back at Dr. Preston, he's tapping his pen against his clipboard.

"Kurta," I offer. "Kurapika Kurta."

The doctor scribbled it down without hesitation, but both of the thirteen year olds gaze up at me questioningly. Then the doctor requests, "Is there any ID this boy has?"

"I'll go get it," Killua sighs, twirling on his heel. "I'll have to do a bit of searching, but it's probably somewhere similar to where you found your stuff, Corona."

Smiling, I point out, "I thought you didn't make a habit of looting."

"It's not looting if I'm just taking back what was stolen."

The doctor ignores our exchange before nodding to us and passing us to leave the room. The nurses trail after, the last one checking the IV drip one last time. Left with just Kurapika and Gon, I enter deeper into the room and take a seat in a chair next to Kurapika's bed. He doesn't notice, already asleep. His hair's a mess, and dust isn't sparse on his skin, but he looks peaceful.

I pull my feet off the floor to sit crisscross, wincing as I do, but settling into a comfortable position. My momentary stab of pain, however, doesn't escape Gon's notice.

"Kurapika's being taken care of, but how about you?" he wonders. "Should I call a doctor?"

"I'm fine," I wave him off. "I've at least drank a little since we were captured, and injuries like these aren't enough to bother me." Still, the look on his face tells me he's not willing to let it go just like that. I sigh. "If you want to do something, you can go get me a drink of water. I may not be as bad as he is, but I'm probably fairly dehydrated myself."

He nods. Before he leaves, he suggests, "You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

Left to my own devices, I rest my head on my good knee and clench my arms around myself to keep me warm. It's not particularly cold in the hospital room, but my outfit isn't the best for air conditioned rooms. Kurapika's probably plenty warm, with his heavy clan outfit on under those blankets. If it was anyone other than him, I'd steal the covers for myself. Actually, I probably wouldn't have bothered to stay with him. I would have dropped him off in front of someone's house on the off chance that whoever living there was a good samaritan, at the most. It's a first for me, to go this far for somebody other than myself.

Slowly, I reach out and brush a speck of dust off his cheek. I've always thought him a pretty boy, but really….he's really beautiful, isn't he? I'm almost jealous of how good he looks. Almost.

Retracting my hand, I hold it in my lap as I watch him. It's like time is stopped, the only movement being his breathing, and the only sound the whirr of the air conditioning.

...and the occasional, irritating beep of one of the devices they've hooked my partner up to.

* * *

I really like this chapter. Why? Maybe because of the breakdown of walls between Corona and Kurapika. This is the chapter where we see the fruits of their time locked up together. It makes me feel all light and fluffy inside. Honestly, at times like these I realize just how much writing is my life. Whether things in the real world are going well or not, I can always turn to my writing for a happy ending. Or a tragedy to drag out some tears I can't otherwise get out. If you've read a couple of my other stories, you'll probably notice I have a thing for tragedies. I write happy endings, too, but just as those are beautiful, there's a beauty to the sad endings as well I believe. Both endings are equally wonderful to explore. And just to reassure you all, I won't just suddenly decide to rip your hearts out in the last chapter of this.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	26. Chapter 26

So, unlike usual, I'm writing this part hours before I post this. That's because I was sick yesterday, so I'm swamped with makeup work for math that I'm going to have to do after school. Yippee. So I'm not going to have much time to post today. Who knows if I'll even get to it. I'm actually in a Latin class right now. Great class, highly recommend it to anyone wanting to become and author. What's going on now, though, is that we're talking about preserved dead people. Needless to say, we've got an awesome Latin teacher. Unfortunately, I've also got a band of idiots sitting right behind me. If they see me typing this, I really don't care. Although I doubt that they would, maybe they'd clean up their act a bit if they read this. Ah, now we're watching a video.

Somehow I managed to get to it today, so that's worth celebrating I guess. Enjoy the story.

* * *

I stretch my arms above my head as I absorb the nostalgia flowing into me. I remember this area, like all the others, because I used to pass through or by it on a daily basis when I lived here. My most notable memory of this specific place, though, is from my seventh birthday. I was hiding here when I overheard my mother crying about Chrollo. If it hadn't been for that moment, I probably would still be living like a doll under my father's rule, set to inherit the company. For that reason, I recall this spot quite fondly.

The window is closed today, but that poses me no threat. After I coat myself in Nen for protection, I jam my elbow into the glass and watch it shatter. Then, nonchalantly, I slip into the room. Everything's the same as I remember, save for the bedspread. Father probably got himself another wife, who didn't like the comforter my mother chose. That's none of my business, though, 'cause I don't care enough to make it my business.

The door creaks when it opens, indicating its age. The young maid revealed behind it doesn't even step into the room, freezing the moment she lays eyes on me. She's new, or at least wasn't here when I left seven years ago. I had memorized the face of every servant in the mansion, as well as many of Father's coworkers and rivals. I was a smart kid.

Before she can run, I grab her by the shoulder and spin her around, sticking my manipulator's pin into the back of her neck. As she goes slack, I cover my tool with her long copper hair.

"Go fetch my father, and make sure you bring him here alone. Tell him his precious little girl's come home to visit. Oh, and I guess you wouldn't know, but my father is Mr. Hale."

When I release her she doesn't show any sign of confirmation, instead calmly turning and walking down the hall. I close the door behind her and hop onto the bed. Across from the the king sized bed is a suitably large mirror, and an antique dresser that must've cost thousands. It's been there ever since I can remember, and probably many years before my memories ever began. This is the closest I've ever actually been to it before, though. Actually, now that I think about it, this might be the first time being _inside_ this room. I've seen it plenty of times from the window, and doorway, but I don't think Father ever allowed me in here.

The creak of the old oak door pulls my attention back to it. This time, a man steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. He looks exactly like I remember him, with the same icy blue gaze and the same shaven face. His hair is the same gray dyed brown, his skin pulled tight to reduce wrinkles.

"Who are you?" It's the same voice, too. I remember it like we never parted.

"How cruel," I mock pout, smirking. "Your daughter missing seven years has come back to see you, and you don't recognize her? It's been too long, Daddy."

"My heir always referred to me as Father."

"I know." I sit up, facing him. Then he finally gets a good look at my face and seems to startle. "But you see, it's been seven years since I last saw you. Isn't Daddy a more intimate way of addressing you, _Father_? Don't you want to be close to your daughter since you've been dreadfully missing her for seven years? I would suggest we rebond over a board game, or something of the like, but you never taught me how to play any of those."

Although he clearly recognizes me, he still rebukes it. "My daughter was nothing like you. She wasn't rude, and she dressed well, and was a good, quiet girl."

"Oh please," I scoff. "I only did whatever you ordered me to! I thought you'd praise me! You know, now that I look back on it, I think I thought that you loved me back then. You know, even though to you I was only your pawn. I thought long and hard about it, and I honestly think it's your fault I ended up like this. Pawns aren't supposed to feel anything, are they? You trained me well, but it's frustrating, you know? Because of you, I don't seem to act like everyone else. It's seriously annoying!"

"But-"

"Look at my face. You know I'm Corona, don't you? I look too much like Mother to be a fake. If you want even more proof, I know that she didn't die of an aneurysm. I know that someone hired a Zoldyck, of all people, to kill her. I even have my suspicions as to who it might've been, Father."

His face goes white. "What do you want? If it's your inheritance, then you can have it."

"Aw, come on!" I insist. "Your daughter can't come just to drop in for a bit? Well, I guess I did come for something. My connection to you has been causing me a bit of trouble, as of late. You remember that scoundrel Mr. Lemmings? He kidnapped me recently." When Father goes rigid, I know he's heard of his passing. Mr. Lemmings had been unfortunate enough to have been on the premises when Killua came a'slaughterin.

 _Oh,_ I realize. _This is kinda fun, scaring him like this._

"While I'm here," I go on, speaking slowly as I think of how I could scare him more, "maybe we should catch up a bit before we get down to business. Don't you want to know what your dear little heir has been up to these past seven years?" I remove my coin from my pocket, holding it between my thumb and forefinger. At this point, he finally begins to shift anxiously. The paleness of his face and even the leaking of an unconscious defensive aura gave him away long ago, but now he's beginning to visibly react. Not that a subconscious Nen like that helps at all against anyone who's trained.

Just to rub it in a bit more, I slowly pronounce the syllables. "Phan-tom Troupe. That's where your daughter and your ex wife's bastard son have been up till now. Now, I know you do plenty of dirty dealings; you taught many to me of your tactics, after all. But the two of us have been committing atrocities in broad daylight that you wouldn't dare commit in the dark. So what would happen if I came forward as your daughter, and after DNA tests confirm our blood, what if I felt like showing off my tattoo. It's pretty neat, if I do say so myself."

At this point, I've pushed him past fear. He's angry. "I've already told you I'll give you what you want! Just tell me what it is and leave me alone!"

"What? You don't want your heir back?"

"You're not my daughter!"

"Liar!" I accuse, my voice suddenly sharp. He doesn't flinch, used to fiery tempers. "You know full well who I am! And now that we've caught up, I guess we've got to get down to business. Mr. Lemmings threatened you, didn't he? Didn't he use me as a bargaining tool? It's because of you he captured me, but he also captured someone I've taken an interest in. I was beaten, and that person nearly _died_ because of his negligence. Now, as long as I'm related to you, people are gonna wanna use me like he did to get to you. Whether they realize you care or not, our common blood is gonna cause me problems."

"If it's your wish, I'll disown you," he declares.

"Ah, a year ago, I would've left it at that," I shrug, gradually rising off the bed. "Actually, I probably would have left it at that as lately as one month ago. However, now I've got someone who would be troubled if anyone was to come after me. I suppose, unlike you, I've found someone I can actually worry for. The last thing I want to do is cause him any more trouble because I was born to you. As such, I can't have you around any longer."

He edges towards the door, but I'm standing directly before him before he can turn, one hand resting on his diaphragm and the other behind his back, blocking off his retreat route. I purposely allow my bloodlust to ooze.

With his life on the line, his previous confidence drains. "Hey, Corona," his voice shakes, "you shouldn't be so abrasive, dear. Why don't you take a deep breath, so we can talk about this like civilized people?"

So he finally acknowledges me. "I'm _long_ past listening to you." With a single shove, I crush his chest inwards. Only my hand prevents him from flying backwards through the wall. I release him, and he crumples to the floor. Stepping over the dying man, I open the door to find the maid from before standing blankly on the other side. The sight of her boss seizing on the floor doesn't faze her in the slightest while she's under my control.

"Go to the area in the house with the most people and start screaming up a ruckus. Act like you're losing your mind. Tell everyone in the house who'll listen that the boss was killed. Say that you saw that the killer was a young boy with white hair. When you're left alone, go out the front door and wait for me. Now go!"

She scrambles off, already in character, stumbling with haste. After searching the body for anything I might want, and finding nothing of interest, I exit through the window I entered through. As I plunge into the forest, people burst into the room to lay eyes on the deadman.

"After this, you promised no more senseless killing."

I motion for Kurapika to follow me and he does. As we walk, I tell him, "This wasn't senseless. That man's a criminal, you know? Blackmail and illegal deals are his specialty."

"You're a wanted criminal, too," he reminds me.

I smile. "I would be, if the populace knew I existed."

"That doesn't justify it," he sighs. "Are you done? Why are we still here?" We've stopped outside the front of the house.

"To retrieve my pin," I explain. "Since I'm not primarily a manipulator, I can't make my own items to manipulate people with. That pin I got is the only tool I have that allows me to use my Nen like that, so I need to keep it close. It's kinda a pain, but it's what I've got."

I swear he smiles a little despite himself. "You call it a pain, but your range of abilities with Nen is incredibly impressive."

"It's nothing compared to yours," I shake my head. "I wish I could use a transmuter's ability, and an enhancers' ability to heal would really be handy."

"Back to my point," he catches my derailing of the topic, "you will keep you promise, I assume. After this, killing is only done is self defense, correct?"

I cross my heart. "I swear on the Nen sword inside of me."

"You still haven't taken it out?"

"You wouldn't trust me without it, would you?" I reason.

He thinks for a moment. "I might not, but if it's ever necessary... and I mean absolutely necessary, you have my permission to remove it."

I'm silent as his words sink in. Then, I large grin spreads across my face. "I'll remember that!"

"Don't get to cocky," he whacks my head. Then he grabs me, yanking me down to hide. I glance towards the mansion, then laugh.

"Don't worry, I ordered her to come out. You stay hidden," I direct him, standing and emerging from the foliage. The girl doesn't flinch when I approach, her gaze glazed. I don't bother to praise the mindless doll she is, just brushing her hair aside to get my pin. I stare at it for a second, thinking. When I pull out this pin, I'll be done with this house. My business here done, my blood connections severed, I'll have no need to ever return. This house, where I grew up, where I lived out my childhood…. Most people would find doing a thing like this difficult, wouldn't they?

I close my fingers around the pin and pull it out.

* * *

This is also being written in Latin, because again, who knows how much time I'll have. Me being dead tired doesn't help, either. So, about this chapter….interesting, isn't it? That's one way of putting it, I suppose. We finally meet her father. How'd you like him? I don't know whether or not to call him a coward, honestly. There's an element of cowardliness there, but his anger seems to get the better of his fear. Well, we obviously won't be seeing him much anymore, since she just killed him. Oh, and, you guys wanted me to tell you when this is ending, right? Well, I hope this isn't too sudden, but the next chapter is the last. Yes, yes, I'm sad too, but I'm pleased with the ending. I sincerely hope you'll love it, too! I have a feeling the afore and after notes of the next chapter will be extensive to say the least. I have so much to say! And so little time and space to say it!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	27. Chapter 27

Wow, so this is the end. I'm with you, guys. It's weird. I've dedicated so much time to this, and now...it's finally complete. I won't say it doesn't feel gratifying, but it's strange nonetheless. I've started on my next fanfiction, actually, but who knows when I'll get around to posting it. I've decided to stick with Hunter x Hunter for the time being. This is going to be my first time writing two fanfictions over the same anime, so the contrast between the two should be interesting. I hope you guys'll check it out when I start posting it. Ah, I feel like I'm forgetting so much! There's so many things I want to say, but I'm blanking! We'll see if I remember them when I write the after note. Honestly, though, I'm kinda getting emotional right now. That might sound odd, but my OCs are my babies. That's not even the best way to put it...I don't know how to describe what they are to me. They're my characters. It makes it hard to end stories like this. But, well, this is the final chapter.

I urge you to enjoy it!

* * *

A grayish-green hummingbird halts in front of my face, startling me. It hovers for a second, staring me in the eye, before it darts off out of sight. Kurapika laughs, and I purse my lips with embarrassment.

"Shut up," I snap, looking up at him from where I sit. "You would've reacted, too."

"Sorry," he apologizes, "but I didn't expect a little bird to scare you like that! If you're going to be like that, we should probably leave. There are tons of little creatures like that around."

"That was a one time thing. It won't happen again," I pout. I kick my legs that dangle over the cliff edge, keeping my face turning out towards the expanse of trees below us. Behind me, I know, Kurapika leans against one of the trees of old. Off to our right, the sun has sunk behind the multitude of tree leaves, the sky left behind painted with orange and yellow.

"It's been a long time since I've seen one of those hummingbirds," he reminisces. "They're all over the place around here."

"They're puny little things," I comment, glancing off in the direction the bird disappeared.

"If you want, there are plenty of enormous creatures in the forest as well. It might be a little dangerous, but we could go looking for them."

"Nah, I'm good. I wanna stay here until it gets dark."

"After it gets dark it's pretty nice, too. The stars out here are much better than they are in the city. Back….before….I liked to sneak out at night to come here and stargaze. Always alone…"

"So that means I'm the first you've brought?" I tease.

"Yes."

"It took you long enough to bring me here, though."

He sighs. "I didn't have the time. This is the first vacation I've got since I started working for the Nostrades. Trust me, I suffered, too, during the wait. I had to bear with the earfuls you wouldn't stop giving me every time I told you I was too busy."

"It took you half a year!"

"It hasn't been six months yet," he attempts to calm me.

"It's still too long! I took you to see where I grew up the week you were released from the hospital!"

"You had me tag along to kill your father!"

I shrink when he raises his voice, knocking my foot against the rock cliffside. "I'll admit I did that while we were there, but that wasn't the reason I brought you."

"Why did you?"

"Because," I grumble, "you told me you might take me here. I thought I'd show you where I lived as a kid, in return." We lapse into silence, then he releases a long breath. Quiet footsteps reach my ears before he comes into sight, sitting beside me. Although I eye him, he doesn't look my direction. He raises his hand abruptly, pointing.

"Around there, there's a small lake that I'd often join my father to fish from. It was a small enough body of water that there weren't any large monsters living in it. We would always catch these fish called Red-Gilled Bubblers. That what my Clan called them, anyway. They're called bubblers because they constantly create air in their skin to keep near the surface, where their food is, so they'd blow out bubbles to keep from surfacing completely. There were also Gray-Gilled Bubblers, but I never caught them. They lived in some different lake that I heard was full of monster fish. Not many people dared to catch fish there. Since I always saw that one lake, the first time I saw a lake without bubblers I got extremely confused. The water was flat, without bubbling! To me, that was an amazing sight."

He shifts his hand slightly to the right, pointing a little farther out. "Somewhere over there is a natural fruit orchard. We called the fruit that grew there Huch fruit, after one of our elders who liked them. Apparently, they're only found in this forest, so they fetched a good price for those allowed to go sell at the markets. My friend Pairo and I would always stop by there for a snack if we got hungry. I would always be the one to climb the trees to get to the good fruits. Pairo tried to climb once or twice, but he couldn't see very well, and I always had to coax him down."

When he speaks of his friend, his expression grows regretful, but he still smiles. Then he moves his finger again, pointing to a slightly closer area even farther to the left. I notice, there, that there's a small break in the trees. It's slight, so slight that only a few trees must've been removed, but I can still tell that there a few trees were felled. "That's…." His hand lowers to rest in his lap. "That's where the Kurta Clan used to be. Our houses weren't very big. Usually, a large family would all live together in just a few rooms. For me, it was only me and my parents. We didn't have many laws, except for that we weren't allowed to leave. Many were content with that. Just look at this forest! It's a wonderful place to live! I wasn't, though. Content. I wanted to explore, to see how big the world outside was. For someone in our Clan, that was an unusual aspiration. We lived well, though, for what we had. The forest provided everything we needed...

"...You've shown interest in my clothes before, and I promise that you aren't the first. The designs I wear were common in the Kurta Clan, but I've never seen anything resembling it in the outside world. The cloth is also unique to the Kurta people. There were a couple different forest beasts we hunted for pelts, but again, most of them were native only to here. I guess there are one or two creatures you can find elsewhere, but we also used natural dyes not found anywhere else. We didn't trade clothes, either. Sometimes we'd trade the dyes, but I think my people took pride in their unique outfits. They thought regular clothes were plain, and wore our clothes gladly as part of the Clan. Now that I think about it, that was probably just one more way we secluded ourselves from the world."

I stare at the darkening sky, a bit embarrassed to see the look on his face. I don't know how to describe it exactly, but his expression looks...soft. "What about...your family? What were your parents like?"

"Well," he chuckles, "they were fairly traditional. They didn't like that I wanted to leave the Clan, even if just to go into town. They were even against me learning the common language I'm speaking to you with right now. My Clan had their own language, you know? Their own words and their own writing, and I learned that. I had to study privately to speak like I do now. Now I can even read the common alphabet. But they were great parents, my mother and father. They wanted the best for me."

Wanted the best for him...sounds nice. "Do you still remember your first language?" I ask.

"It's been years, so I could be a little rusty, but I could still carry a conversation in it. There just isn't anyone around anymore who speaks Kurta to talk with. Even if there was, I'd sound like a child. I've gained a wider vocabulary outside of Kurta than I have in it, unfortunately."

"Would you teach it to me?"

Although I don't look, I can feel his gaze. "I could, but what for? It's a dead language."

"You still speak it," I argue. "Besides, it would be kinda cool if the two of us could speak a language no one else could understand. It'd be like talking in some sort of code."

"Have you ever learned another language before?"

"Not spoken," I admit, "but I've translated a few old books my brother gave me. The last one he ever had me read was a dead language of some kind. Still, I got it done in the deadline given to me. It was only three months, by the way," I brag.

"Then the next time I've got a little extra time, I'll begin teaching you the alphabet."

I scowl. "And when's that gonna be? You're always insisting that you're too busy to do anything with me."

"You seem perfectly content accompanying me to work," he points out. "In fact, you seem perfectly content accompanying me anywhere I go. I'm surprised you haven't started sleeping in my bed yet, you stay so close to me."

I tense. "I'm not that shameless!"

He laughs at me again. "I never know where you draw your lines, Corona. It's hard to tell sometimes."

"So what if-"

"It keeps you interesting," he compliments, taking a strand of my hair between his fingers. "I'm never bored a moment we're together."

My breath catches. "Really?"

Chuckling, he confirms, "Really. You're so much like a little kid, Corona. All it takes is a few words from me and you're already delighted."

"When're gonna stop calling me a kid?" I grumble, resting my chin in on hand.

"So long as you act like one."

"I don't act like a kid!"

"Yes, you do. You're fine how you are though. Don't try to grow up too hard."

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of all the people in the world, you're talking to an ex spider! I've stolen countless things, killed more people than I care to remember, and you're calling me a _kid_? I don't get it!"

He sighs. "Neither of us has the cleanest record, Corona, even if yours might be a bit worse than mine. Even if you've done terrible things, though, you're still a kid at heart. I could almost say your killings were done in ignorance because of that fact. Kids like you just don't know as much about the world, about people as they should."

"I feel like I know more than enough," I complain. I glance away, recalling the times when I was younger. A saw plenty of humanity's dark side when Father taught me the tools of his trade.

"You saying that is enough to tell me you don't know near enough."

I finally whip my head to face him. "Why are you so-"

"So I'll take my time and teach you everything I know," he promises. Before I can register what's happening, he's leaned in close and pressed his lips against mine. Just like that the two of us sit together, lips touching, under the thousands of stars that illuminate the quiet, black night sky.

* * *

 **The End**

Well, I didn't remember what I wanted to say...but whatever. Thank you all for reading Number Zero, and accompanying both me and Corona on this journey! Shout out to DeceivingAura, whose comments I never tired of reading. I loved seeing what you had to say, and your enthusiasm for this story had me dancing on the inside. Of course, I seriously appreciate everyone who comments! And I just now remembered what I nearly completely forgot! I've got to share how you guys imagined Corona! Perhaps the most specific image was one where she had pale skin, pink hair similar to Crona's from Soul Eater, and golden cat eyes that came from her father's side. I was impressed with the detail, needless to say. Actually, another person said they viewed her like Crona from Soul Eater as well, probably sue to the similarity in names. Another picture was of her with gold skin, red hair and freckles. Then there's was DeceivingAura who claimed to see her in multiple different ways, one with her being a short brunette with red eyes, and the other had her with purple eyes and honey brown hair, although the preference was for the first image. I bring up the latter description because I found it interesting that...*drum roll*...I also see Corona with purple eyes. I've imagined her from the start to have something called Alexandra's syndrome, which gives a person naturally pale skin and purple eyes. For her hair, it's black, but she bleached random patches of it. As for height, she's fairly average. I'd say around 5'4, or 5'5, measuring feet for those of you who don't live in America. And with that, I am both delighted and sorrowful to proclaim that this story, Number Zero, is officially finished!

Till next time, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


End file.
